The way love goes
by svea-chan
Summary: Spielt in der realen Welt. Duo kommt aus armen Verhältnissen, Heero aus reichen. Die beiden haben so einige Schwierigkeiten zu bewältigen...rnYaoi,1x2, 3x4, 13x5 R&R please - abgeschlossen!
1. Default Chapter

Warnungen: angst, lime, lemon

Pairings: DuoxHeero, TreizexWufei, QuatrexTrowa (Ist wirklich richtig rum so!)

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, ich treibe bloß meine Späße mit den Figuren .

The way love goes

Teil 1/?

Genervt blies Duo den Rauch seiner Zigarette in die Luft. Musste dieses Schrottbike denn unbedingt jetzt den Geist aufgeben? Am liebsten hätte er es zu Schrott verarbeitet, aber eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hielt ihn davon ab, indem sie ihm riet sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er einige verdammte Monate für dieses "Schrottteil" geschuftet hatte, um das Geld zu sparen. Na toll jetzt würde er zu spät kommen. Tony würde ihm dermaßen den Arsch deswegen aufreißen... Er wollte es lieber gar nicht genau wissen. Verdammt. Dadurch ging ein ganzer Tageslohn verloren und seine Mutter hatte den Rest Haushaltsgeld, den er mühsam erarbeitet hatte, schon wieder versoffen.

Warum konnte er nicht in einer reichen Familie geboren worden sein? Dies fragte er sich schon zum, hm..., egal, er wusste nicht mehr zum wievielten Mal. Sein Vater war eben kein reicher Millionär, sondern ein Versager gewesen, der auch noch seine Frau und sein Kind für einen Typ zurückgelassen hatte und seine Mutter, tja, die war seit dem ein Fass ohne Boden und soff was das Zeug hielt. Zum Glück konnte er zur Uni gehen. Er hatte schon als Kind beschlossen, dass aus ihm mal was anständiges werden würde und, wenn seine Mutter ihn wieder mal nicht erkannte, weil sie zu betrunken war, dann erwachte sein Ehrgeiz jedes Mal aufs neue.

Heero hatte seine Tasche lässig über die rechte Schulter geschwungen und war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sein Vater hätte es zwar lieber gesehen, wenn er sich mit der Limousine abholen lassen würde, aber er wollte das um jeden Preis verhindern. Den Reichtum merkte ihm eh schon jeder an und der Name Yuy war leider in Tokyo nur zu bekannt. Die meisten hielten sich von ihm fern. Ihm machte das nichts, so hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe, aber er ging lieber bis zur U-Bahn- Station und fuhr die paar Haltestellen, als sich in diesem monströsen Teil abholen zu lassen. Er sah gelangweilt dem Treiben auf der Straße zu, während er in Richtung U-Bahn lief. Die Tests, die sie heute in einigen Kursen geschrieben hatten, hatten die meisten seiner Mitschüler in Panik versetzt, doch er hatte alles bestens hinter sich gebracht und er war sich sicher, dass er wieder

mit einigen Einsen oder Zweien rechnen konnte. Fast immer erreichte er die höchste Punktzahl und die Aufgaben waren für ihn ein Leichtes. Trotzdem war er froh, dass sein Vater ihm schließlich doch erlaubt hatte auf diese städtische Schule zu gehen und ihn nicht auf eine dieser erstklassigen Dinger für reiche Söhnchen geschickt hatte. Er hasste den Reichtum. Nicht nur, weil ihn das von den anderen abschottete, sondern auch, weil er sich nie sicher sein konnte, wenn er eine Freundschaft einging, ob diese Person nicht bloß auf seinen Reichtum aus war.

Gelangweilt hob er den Blick, als etwas seinen Weg versperrte. Jemand hatte sein Motorrad doch tatsächlich mitten auf dem Bürgersteig abgestellt und hantierte daran herum. Der Typ kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, war der nicht auch auf der Uni?

Egal. Ging ihn ja nichts an. Er wollte gerade elegant um das Bike herum gehen, als der Typ aufsah. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich stumm an. Dann grinste Heeros gegenüber. "Ist mir abgesoffen, sorry, dass ich alles blockiere." Heero brummte nur undeutlich und wollte weiter gehen, als er plötzlich ein bewunderndes Pfeifen hinter sich hörte. Das durfte doch nicht war sein, machte ihn der Typ etwa an? Mit blitzenden Augen drehte Heero sich um, doch der langhaarige Motorradbesitzer sah gar nicht in seine Richtung, sondern in Richtung Straße. Wenige Augenblick später wusste er auch warum. Die elegante, schwarze Limousine seiner Familie bog gerade in diese Straße ab und hielt nun am Straßenrand wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Konnte der Chauffeur eigentlich nie seine Anweisungen befolgen? Er hatte doch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht abgeholt werden wollte und schon gar nicht in diesem Teil. Hastig stieg der Chauffeur aus dem Wagen und schritt auf ihn zu. "Ein Glück, dass ich sie gefunden habe Master Yuy! Ihr Vater wurde kurzfristig zu einem Empfang eingeladen, sie sind selbstverständlich mit eingeladen. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Oh und ihre Mutter hat extra noch einen neuen Anzug für sie bringen lassen, in blau, sie war der Meinung..." "Charles!", fuhr Heero ihn ungeduldig an. "Warum haben sie schon wieder meine Anweisungen missachtet. Hatte ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich nicht von der Uni oder sonst wo abgeholt werden möchte. Ich bin 20! Ich kann auch mit der Bahn fahren! Und was den Empfang anbelangt, ich habe keine Lust mich da schon wieder anzuöden. Das ist bereits der dritte diese Woche. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als meinem Vater dabei zuzuhören, wenn er von meiner Zukunft als Nachfolger für ihn spricht. Davon halte ich nichts. Also verschwinden sie und sagen sie meiner Mutter ich hätte bereits genug Anzüge in blau und in allen anderen erdenklichen Farben!"

"Aber Sir, es war die ausdrückliche Anweisung ihres Vaters sie heute abzuholen. Er ist bereits zu Hause und wartet, Sir. Überlegen sie es sich noch mal, bitte." Wütend schmiss Heero seine Tasche in die Arme des Chauffeurs, damit dieser sie im Wagen verstauen konnte. "Schön, wenn er schon da ist, ich sollte wohl Streit mit ihm vermeiden. Aber wagen sie es ja nicht mir die Tür aufzuhalten, ich bin kein Idiot und gelähmt bin ich auch nicht. Ich bin selbst dazu in der Lage!", fügte er noch hinzu, als er sah, dass Charles schon auf dem Weg zur Autotür war, um diese für ihn zu öffnen. Vor Wut nur so kochend riss er die Tür auf und schmiss sie mit einem lauten Knall wieder zu. Charles stieg ein und die Limo entfernte sich wieder.

"Wow." Duo stand mit offenem Mund am Straßenrand und sah der schwarzen Limousine bewundernd nach. Seine Augen waren etwa auf Tellergröße gewachsen und seine Kinnlade fiel bis zum Boden. Nicht nur das er gerade den hinreißendsten Typ getroffen hatte, den er je gesehen hatte, nein, dieser gehörte auch noch zu der Familie der Yuys und schien nicht sehr begeistert davon zu sein. Duo hatte den leichten Eindruck, als gäbe es für diesen gutaussehenden Typ mit den Wahnsinnsaugen, nichts Schlimmeres als Reichtum und, wenn er an die Szene von eben dachte, als Limousinen.

"Hm, er geht auf die Uni. Vielleicht ja sogar auf meine. Tja, da wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihn mal ein wenig anzugraben.", murmelte der Langhaarige vor sich hin. Und plötzlich sah der Tag gar nicht mal so übel aus. Tony konnte ihn mal am A lecken. Er hatte den Traumtyp schlechthin getroffen und sich auf den ersten Blick in diesen verliebt. So sahs aus. Duo Maxwell schwebte auf Wolke sieben. Musste er heute Abend eben ohne Essen ins Bett, weil er kein Geld hatte. Seine Mutter würde eh nichts mitbekommen, also war es egal.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saß Heero im Schulgarten unter einem Kirschblütenbaum und döste vor sich hin. Er hasste diese Empfänge und das scheinheilige Getue seines Vaters, denn er hatte überhaupt nicht vor dessen Nachfolger zu werden.

Allerdings war da noch etwas, was ihn seit gestern beschäftigte. Diesen Motorrad-Typen mit den langen Haaren. Er bekam das Bild von dem Typ einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und diese schönen Augen von diesem Kerl raubten ihm schier den Atem, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Fast musste er grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, was für ein Gesicht sein Vater machen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sein einziger Sohn schwul war. Ein Homo. Ha, das wäre ein Anblick. Leider war er gezwungen dies zu verheimlichen, sie standen zu sehr in der Öffentlichkeit, als das man sich outen könnte.

Da fiel ein Schatten über ihn und als er aufsah, sah er sich erneut wunderschönen Augen gegenüber. Der Typ trug seine Haare zu einem langen, kastanienbraunen Zopf geflochten und grinste ihn von seiner stehenden Position aus von oben herab an. "Hi, ich wusste doch, dass ich dich irgendwo her kenne. Du kamst mir gleich so bekannt vor. Duo Maxwell!", stellte er sich mit angenehmer Stimme Heero vor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Verblüfft nahm Heero die ihm dargebotene Hand und stellte sich ebenfalls vor. "Heero Yuy." "Ich weiß, na ja, zumindest den Nachnamen kannte ich schon.", er grinste wieder und ließ sich dann unaufgefordert neben dem immer noch sprachlosen Heero nieder.

Duo begann dann systematisch Heero so unauffällig wie möglich auszufragen. Das klappte auch ganz gut, bis es Heero schließlich zu bunt wurde. "Sag mal, was willst du eigentlich von mir?", fragte er dann genervt und neugierig auf Duos Antwort zugleich. "Ich will dich kennen lernen, was sonst. Du gefällst mir und außerdem gehen mir deine Augen seit gestern nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Da hab ich beschlossen dich ein wenig anzubaggern. Ich steh halt auf Kerle, kann man nichts machen.", ließ dieser daraufhin verlauten und grinste schon wieder. "Du bist schwul?", fragte Heero erstaunt. Es war zwar nicht so, das es ihn störte, im Gegenteil, doch er hatte Duo für 100 hetero gehalten, nachdem er sich so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte. "Yo! Problem?" Jetzt musste Heero ebenfalls grinsen. "Nö, bin selber ein Homo ersten Grades."

Damit hatte Duo nicht gerechnet. Was ihn überraschte war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, das Heero schwul war, sondern, dass dieser es offen vor ihm zugab und dabei auch noch lachte. Er hatte Heero für sehr verschlossen gehalten und nun saß dieser vor ihm und grinste ihn breit an. Nicht zu fassen. Hatte er vor wenigen Minuten noch geglaubt, dass es ewig dauern würde, bis er zu dieser verschlossenen Person durchdringen würde, so rechnete er sich im Moment schon wieder große Chancen aus. "Cool, macht das ganze leichter. Dann muss ich dich ja gar nicht mehr umpolen und wir können gleich zum Fick übergehen.", erwiderte er dann lässig und sah vollkommen ernst aus. Gespannt wartete er auf Heeros Reaktion.

Doch der ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Geht klar, wo hast dus lieber? Im Gras, Klo...andere Vorschläge?", sagte dieser ebenso lässig und mit ernster Mine. Duos Kinnlade klappte mal wieder ungesund weit auf. Was, hatte der Kerl das ernst gemeint? Der würde wirklich bei so einem kleinen Fick mitmachen? Der Millionärssohn musste bei Duos überaus belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck mühevoll an sich halten, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Tja, wie du mir, so ich dir...

"Wawa...Wie? Was?...Meinst du das ernst?" "Du willst nicht?", fragte Heero daraufhin und tat, als sei er aufrichtig enttäuscht. Duo blickte nun gar nichts mehr. Wollte der Typ ihn hoch nehmen oder was, das meinte er doch nicht ernst, oder? "Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Wir kennen uns doch noch gar nicht." "Zum ficken braucht man sich nicht kennen, das funktioniert auch so ganz gut. Oder meinst du nicht?" Duo sah ihn zweifelnd an. Wenn er dann so an die Erfahrungen mit einigen seiner Ex dachte, die eigentlich alle bloß ein Spielzeug in ihm gesehen hatten, kam ihm der Gedanke nicht besonders verlockend vor. So ohne jegliches Vertrauen mit jemandem zu schlafen...stand Heero etwa auf so was? Heero bemerkte Duos Blick und lachte. "War doch nur Spaß. Wie du mir, so ich dir."

Erleichtert atmete Duo auf. Gut. Heero war nicht so einer, er hatte schon gedacht er wäre schon wieder an so einen geraten.

"Und ich dachte schon du meinst das ernst...!" "Bis jetzt hatte ich bloß One-Night-Stands, bei mir klappt das eigentlich ganz gut. Beziehungen gehe ich eh nie ein." "Wie? Keine Beziehungen?" Heero erhob sich. In wenigen Minuten begann sein nächster Kurs. "Kann ich mir nicht leisten und mit mir zusammen zu sein tut keinem gut. Bis dann!" Duo saß irgendwie erstarrt unter dem Baum und blieb noch minutenlang so sitzen, bis er einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und fluchend aufsprang, um sich im Laufschritt auf den Weg in den Hörsaal machte, in dem sein nächster Kurs stattfand.

* * *

3 Monate später

Heero und Duo waren mittlerer Weile ziemlich gut befreundet und der Yaoi-Club der Uni schrieb haufenweise Geschichten über die beiden. Oft wurden sie zusammen gesehen und man fand, jedenfalls die Mädchen, dass sie das Traumpaar schlechthin waren. Auch wenn die beiden unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können.

Duo stammte aus armen Verhältnissen, trug eigentlich immer Lederhosen und schwere Boots und war munter, kontaktfreudig und offen. Heero dagegen stammte aus überaus reichen Verhältnissen und war meistens in engen Denim-Jeans und Sneakers zu sehen. Auf andere wirkte er distanziert, kühl und ständig gelangweilt.Manche hielten ihn wegen seiner guten Noten sogar für einen Streber. Nur Duo wusste es besser. Er war Heero näher gekommen als irgendwer vorher und wusste so einiges, von dem andere noch nicht mal etwas ahnten.

Entspannt saßen die beiden unter dem Baum unter dem sie sich das erste Mal richtig unterhalten hatten. Doch irgendwie war heute die Stimmung anders als sonst. Beide schwiegen. Für Heero an und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, aber das auch Duo, diese Quasselstrippe, schwieg, war ein wenig sonderbar. Der Millionärssohn sah Duo genau und nachdenklich an. Seit ein paar Tagen erzählte Duo nur noch sehr wenig und heute hatte er kaum gesprochen, dabei saßen sie nun schon eine halbe Stunde unter dem Baum. Duo schien unglücklich zu sein und er fragte sich, ob das wohl mit dessen Mutter zusammen hing. Allerdings wollte er Duo nicht darauf ansprechen, weil er wusste, das dies seinem Freund unangenehm war.

Etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht ein. Er hingegen hatte schon die ganze Zeit, seit sie heute hier saßen, über seine Gefühle nachgedacht. Er mochte Duo. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn er mochte ja noch nicht mal seine Eltern besonders. Was ihn auch verwunderte war, dass er Duo blind vertraute und zu diesem so offen war wie er oft kaum mit sich selbst war. Er hatte schon in Erwägung gezogen, dass er sich in Duo verliebt haben könnte, doch einerseits glaubte er nicht, dass er so etwas empfinden konnte, andererseits waren diese neuen Emotionen sehr angenehm. Doch er wusste, dass eine Beziehung sinnlos sein würde. Sie würde schnell zerbrechen, denn selbst, wenn Duo auch etwas für ihn empfinden würde, so wollte dieser sicher keine heimliche Beziehung und etwas anderes konnte Heero sich nicht erlauben. Wenn es rauskäme, wäre die Hölle los.

Doch nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens hielt Heero es nicht mehr aus. "Hey, Duo! Was ist los? Du redest doch sonst auch wie ein Wasserfall!" Duo blickte auf und kurz sah er Heero in die Augen, doch dann senkte er schnell wieder den Blick.

Was sollte er schon sagen. Das er Heero abgöttisch liebte und sich nach ihm und seiner Nähe verzehrte, dass es unerträglich war? Das ging ja wohl schlecht, denn Heero schien gar nichts zu empfinden und die Freundschaft war ihm zu kostbar, als das er sie durch ein unüberlegtes Geständnis zerstören würde. So schwieg er weiter. Doch er hatte nicht mit Heeros Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet.

"Nun sag schon, dass kann man ja nicht mit ansehen. Was ist los?" Duo wusste es war falsch das jetzt zu tun, aber was sollte er machen, er wollte es so sehr und gerade jetzt, wo seine Mutter wieder so furchtbar war, sehnte er sich nach Nähe und Geborgenheit. Er warf alle Gedanken über Bord, beugte sich leicht vor und griff nach Heeros Kinn, um es zu sich zu ziehen. Dann zog er den Kurzhaarigen endgültig an sich und presste seine Lippen hungrig auf die Heeros.

Was tat er da bloß, er war im Begriff ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören, doch er konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Hart und verlangend küsste er Heero und sog erschrocken Sauerstoff in seine Lunge, als Heero ihn genauso fordernd zurückküsste und ihn an seinen warmen, muskulösen Körper zog. Duo sank ihn Heeros Arme. Er fühlte sich schwach, aber es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Er wollte, dass Heero niemals aufhörte, aber noch mehr wünschte er sich, dass danach nicht alles vorbei sein würde, dass es weiter gehen würde, das wollte er.

Leider forderten ihre Lungen bald nach dem dringend benötigten Sauerstoff und sie mussten sich voneinander trennen, um Luft zu holen. Leicht keuchend sahen sie einander an. Duo sah ein wenig ängstlich aus und Heero glaubte zu wissen warum, doch er hatte nicht vor es enden zu lassen. So zog er Duo nach einigen Sekunden stummen Anstarrens wieder an sich, um ihn erneut zärtlich und fordernd zugleich zu küssen und Duos Mund für sich ein zu nehmen. Duo stöhnte leicht in den Kuss. "Heero...mmm..." Er wollte, dass Heero nie aufhörte, presste sich noch näher an dessen Körper und küsste verlangend zurück.

Ein wenig später mussten sie sich erneut voneinander lösen und Duo murmelte leise, während er sich immer noch an Heero schmiegte einige Worte, die dieser nicht verstand. "Was has du gesagt?", fragte er sanft, um den Moment nicht zu zerstören. Duo wiederholte es etwas lauter. "Ich glaube, Heero Yuy, ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Heero konnte dazu nichts sagen, er war sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher, so zog er Duo einfach nur wieder an sich und drückte sanft einen Kuss auf dessen Haare und Stirn. Duo war nicht enttäuscht als Heero nicht antwortete, damit hatte er schon gerechnet und so sagte er nichts, sondern genoss einfach nur die Streicheleinheiten und Küsse, die Heero ihm zukommen ließ.

"Duo", murmelte nach einer Weile der Kurzhaarige unsicher, "du weißt, das wir es verheimlichen müssen, oder?" Duo nickte und rieb seine Wange an Heeros Brust. "Ja, ich weiß, aber ich glaube, ich kann damit leben." Heero strich einige Strähnen aus Duos Stirn und beugte sich dann wieder hinunter, um diesen zu küssen. Der ließ sich das nur zu gerne gefallen und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie lagen noch einige Zeit so zusammen, bis es Zeit war sich zu trennen und in die Vorlesungen zu gehen.

TBC


	2. 2

Pairings: HeeroxDuo, TreizexWufei, QuatrexTrowa

"Gesprochenes"

Gedanken

The way love goes

2/?

In der Schule, ganz besonders im Yaoi-Club, hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass Heero und Duo nun ein Paar waren und es wurde soweit ganz gut aufgenommen. Einige wurden wahrscheinlich allein durch Heeros Namen davon abgehalten irgendwas zu sagen und die Anderen schienen es zu respektieren. Die Storys des Yaoi-Clubs fanden reißenden Absatz.

Heero saß in der Bahn und dachte über den Tag nach. Gleich nach der Schule war er mit Duo ins Kino gegangen und danach waren sie in einem gemütlichen kleinen Restaurant gewesen.

Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung, denn sie hatten in einer Ecke des Restaurants gesessen, die ziemlich uneinsichtig für andere Besucher war. Dies hatte dazu geführt, dass Duo nach dem Essen auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte und sie von ihrer Umgebung nur noch recht wenig mitbekamen, bis schließlich eine Bedienung aufgetaucht war, die sie mit hochrotem Kopf aufgefordert hatte, doch bitte zu zahlen und das Lokal zu verlassen, wenn sie nichts mehr bestellen wollten. In solche Situationen gerieten sie ständig und am Anfang war es schwer gewesen es locker zu nehmen, auch, wenn sie mal blöd angemacht worden waren.

Einmal hatte Duo netterweise zurückgeschossen und dem Typ, der eine Frechheit losgelassen hatte, unter die Nase gerieben, dass er sich nur deshalb dazu herabließe, weil er sexuell frustriert sei, er dagegen würde es zwar mit einem Kerl treiben, hätte aber dafür ein erfülltes Sexleben, weil sein Freund in der Lage sei ihn ordentlich durchzunehmen, wie er es so nett ausgedrückt hatte. Die kleine Tatsache, dass sie noch keinen Sex gehabt hatten, hatte Duo einfach unbeachtet gelassen. Als der Typ Duo daraufhin schon Prügel angedroht hatte, war Heero eingeschritten und hatte dem Typ freundlicherweise zu verstehen gegeben, das dies seinen Bodyguards sicher nicht recht sein würde, denn sie würden auf jeden Befehl von ihm hören. Der Typ, dem der Name Yuy, wie eigentlich jedem Japaner, natürlich ein Begriff war, hatte daraufhin mit einigen freundlichen Entschuldigungen das Weite gesucht.

Er hasste zwar den unvermeidlichen Reichtum seiner Familie, aber in Situationen, in denen er seinen Freund damit schützen konnte, wenn dieser mal wieder, und das kam häufig vor, eine zu große Klappe riskierte, war er froh darüber, auch, wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte. Als er in diesem Zusammenhang an die Sache mit dem Sex zurückdachte, fragte er sich, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Er war total scharf auf seinen Freund, aber jedes Mal, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bot einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, ließ er es doch lieber bleiben. Und komischerweise, er glaubte es selbst kaum, war es ihm, so wie es jetzt war, genug. Er brauchte gar nicht unbedingt Sex zu haben, er war auch so völlig zufrieden in ihrer Beziehung.

Dies wiederum brachte ihn dazu darüber nachzudenken, warum das so war. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, aber seine Vermutung sich tatsächlich ernsthaft verliebt zu haben, schien sich zu bestätigen. Was ihn daran störte, war seine Unsicherheit. Duo sagte ihm oft, was er empfand und er wusste, dass es an Duo nagte, dass er nie eine Antwort bekam, auch, wenn er sich davon nichts anmerken ließ, so wusste Heero, dass es so war. Dies bedrückte ihn schon eine ganze Weile und um Duo davon abzulenken, hatte er ihn für morgen zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, obwohl er zuerst dagegen gewesen war, weil er schon jetzt wusste, wie schwer es sein würde sich vor seinen Eltern mit dem Austauschen von Zärtlichkeiten zurück zu halten. Egal, es würde schon klappen. Aufatmend lehnte er sich zurück und wartete auf das Ende dieser Bahnfahrt.

Duo dagegen hatte andere Sorgen. Er wusste nicht genau, warum Heero sich so schwer damit tat, ihm zu sagen, ob er nun auch etwas für ihn empfand, oder nicht. Wenn dem nicht so war wollte er es nämlich lieber früh als spät erfahren, weil er in dieser Hinsicht schon viele Fehler gemacht hatte. Zum Beispiel immer wieder zu einem seiner Exfreunde zurück zu gehen, die ihn dann doch nur für ein paar schnelle Nummern ausgenutzt hatten. Auch wenn der heutige Tag schön gewesen war, machte er sich Sorgen. So beschloss er kurz bei Heero anzurufen, um mit diesem darüber zu sprechen, er wollte nicht wieder enttäuscht werden.

* * *

Heero saß im Bett und las einen Krimi, als das Telefon klingelte. Verwundert darüber, wer um diese Zeit noch anrufen könnte, griff er nach dem Hörer des Telefons auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett. "Ja?" "Heero?" "Duo? Warum rufst du an, ist irgendwas passiert?" "Nein, ich...hör zu ich..." Duo machte eine lange Pause und sagte nichts mehr. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Heero verwundert, da Duo nichts sagte. "Ja, ich...weißt du, ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil..." Nun wunderte Heero sich erst recht. Wann kam es schon mal vor, dass Duo stotterte? Eben. Nie. "Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dir immer wieder von meinen Gefühlen zu dir erzählt habe, und das du nie darauf antwortest. Weißt du, ich bin weiß Gott oft genug betrogen und ausgenutzt worden. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du auch einer von denen wärst. Weil, wenn, ...wenn du nichts für mich empfindest, dann...dann sag es lieber gleich, damit ich mich nicht zu sehr in dich verliebe."

Nun schwieg der Langhaarige und wartete darauf, dass Heero etwas sagte. Doch am anderen Ende war nur Stille. "Heero?", fragte er leise. Was, wenn Heero schon längst aufgelegt hatte und sich jetzt über ihn kaputt lachte? Es war noch einen Moment Still in der Leitung, dann hörte Duo wie Heero sich räusperte und ansetzte etwas zu sagen.

"Duo ich, nein, ich spiele nicht mit dir. Wenn ich nur auf Sex aus wäre, dann würde ich nicht so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen. Aber ich bin halt noch nicht sicher, was ich genau für dich fühle, weil, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe, dann will ich es auch ernst meinen und nicht bloß sagen, um dich ruhig zu stellen. Verstehst du?" Duo nickte langsam. Das klang einleuchtend. Dann bemerkte er, dass Heero das ja nicht sehen konnte und murmelte ein leises JA in den Hörer.

"Hör zu Duo, ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern, ich weiß nur noch nicht, ob das auch Liebe ist." "Ja, ich weiß schon. Heero? Ich vermisse dich furchtbar." Heero nickte langsam. Er hätte Duo jetzt auch gerne bei sich gehabt und er beschloss diesem das auch zu sagen. "Ich vermisse dich auch. Versuch zu schlafen, morgen früh hol ich dich ab, okay?" "Ja gut. Schlaf gut Heero, ich liebe dich." Heero lächelte. "Gute Nacht, bis morgen." Dann legte er auf. Einige Kilometer vom ihm entfernt legte Duo sich nun hin und schlief lächelnd ein. Heero hatte gesagt, dass er ihn auch vermisste, dass hatte niemand anderes vorher schon mal zu ihm gesagt.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wurde Duo durch ein Klingeln an der Tür geweckt, doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, hörte er wie jemand die Tür öffnete. Verdammt, seine Mutter hatte die Tür geöffnet. Hastig stieg er aus dem Bett. Nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet trat er aus dem Zimmer, als ihm auch schon die lallende Stimme seiner Mutter entgegenkam.

"Duo, du elender, schwuler Mischtkerl!!! Ein Freun von dir isch da!!!", nuschelte sie. "Jaja.", war sein einziger Kommentar. Scheinbar war seine Mutter im Augenblick genug bei Verstand, um Heeros Geschlecht zu bemerken. Na toll. Heero wartete im Wohnzimmer und sah, fand Duo, völlig fehl am Platz aus. Seine Klamotten waren natürlich feinste Markenware und er schien so gar nicht in diese kleine, nach Alkohol stinkende Wohnung zu passen. Innerlich seufzte Duo laut. Er kam sich schäbig vor und es war ihm peinlich, dass Heero seine Mutter so sah. Eilig griff er nach Heeros Hand und zog ihn ihn sein Zimmer.

Er schloss die Tür und sperrte damit die Schimpftiraden seiner Mutter aus, die etwas von untreuen, schwulen Wichsern lallte, die sich, widerlich wie sie waren, in den Arsch fickten. Seufzend lehnte sich Duo von innen gegen die Tür und sah Heero entschuldigend an. Dieser ließ sich jedoch gar nicht von dem Gezeter stören und zog Duo sanft an sich. Sie küssten sich zur Begrüßung und Duo vergaß die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn immer noch beschimpfte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Heero Duo liebevoll an. Der schmolz unter diesem Blick dahin. Wie hatte er gestern bloß denken können Heero meine es nicht ernst? Unwichtig, jetzt war Heero jedenfalls da und hielt ihn sanft ihm Arm.

"Hallo.", grüßte Heero leise und küsste noch einmal flüchtig Duos Lippen. "Tut mir leid, das du sie treffen musstest. Sie ist bloß so vergrämt seit mein Vater uns zurückgelassen hat und mit einem Kerl durchgebrannt ist." "Schh...Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Du hast mir doch schon erzählt wie sie ist." "Trotzdem, sie hat dich beschimpft und..." Heero unterbrach ihn einfach indem er Duo küsste. Als sie sich wieder lösten, waren beide außer Atem. Jetzt lächelte Duo. "Okay. Ich zieh mir noch schnell was an und mach mich fertig, dann können wir gehen." "Ist gut, ich warte solange."

Besorgt sah Heero seinem Freund nach, als dieser das Zimmer verließ und ins Bad ging. Dabei wurde er wieder als widerlicher Arschficker beschimpft und Heero konnte Duo ärgerlich etwas erwidern hören. Er seufzte. Warum hatte nur Duo es ausgerechnet so schwer. Das hatte ein Mensch wie er einfach nicht verdient. Er wusste, dass Duo hart dafür schuftete, damit er hier mit seiner Mutter leben konnte. Dennoch versoff dessen Mutter das meiste von dem Geld, das er mit nach Hause brachte. Als Gegenleistung beschimpfte sie ihn auch noch. Als ob Duo etwas dafür konnte, das ihr Mann abgehauen war. Er beschloss, dass er Duo ab jetzt so oft wie nur möglich zu sich nach Hause einladen würde. Er sah es nicht gerne mit an wie dieser unter seiner Mutter litt.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete, drehte Heero sich wieder um. "Hey, bist du fertig?" "Noch nicht ganz, oder soll ich so mit kommen, um einen guten Eindruck bei deiner Mutter zu hinterlassen?", fragte Duo schelmisch während er den Schrank öffnete und nach etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen. Natürlich suchte er sich eine Lederhose und ein schwarzes Shirt ohne Ärmel. Heero konnte darüber nur lächeln. Typisch Duo. "Hast du überhaupt was anderes außer Lederhosen und schwarze Shirts und Pullover in deinem Sortiment?" "Ja, ich hätte da auch noch meine Clubbing Shirts und ein paar Tops." "Aha. Wo ist der Unterschied zu normalen Shirts?" Duo warf ihm eins zu und Heero betrachtete es aufmerksam. "Mit so was läufst du rum???!!!", schrie er dann fassungslos. Kein Wunder. Er hielt ein winziges Schnürtop in den Händen. Dieses Teil bestand praktisch nur aus einem einzigen Fetzen Stoff. Duo grinste als er Heeros Reaktion sah und nickte nur.

Ungläubig starrte Heero auf das, wie sollte es anders sein, schwarze Top. Dann sah er wieder Duo an, der sich mittlererweile einen Lachanfall verkneifen musste. Heero bemerkte dies und zog Duo ruckartig an sich, sodass sie durch den Schwung auf dm Bett landeten. Duo wollte wieder aufstehen, immerhin war er halbnackt, doch Heero hielt ihn fest und begann ihn durchzukitzeln. Duo kicherte und wand sich in Heeros Armen, doch der zeigte keine Gnade und kitzelte ihn weiter. "He...Heero, hör...hör aaauuf....!", kicherte Duo atemlos, während ihm Lachtränen aus den Augen liefen. Doch der machte einfach weiter und hörte erst auf als Duo keuchend unter ihm lag. Langsam beugte er sich über seinen Freund und küsste ihn zärtlich. Duo stieg sofort darauf ein und erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Als sie sich kurz zum Luftholen trennten schimpfte Heero liebevoll mit seinem Liebling. "Wenn du so was trägst, wenn ich nicht dabei bin gibst Schläge und zwar direkt auf deinen süßen, kleinen Hintern, klar?" Duo sah Heero kurz erschrocken an, lächelte dann aber wieder.

Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht Heero meine es ernst und würde ihn schlagen, wenn er so etwas anzöge. Ein ängstlicher Schauer durchlief ihn, als er an einen seiner Ex dachte, der ihn tatsächlich geschlagen hatte, wenn er nicht das tat was dieser wollte. Doch Heero war anders, er sagte so was nur im Scherz, würde seine Drohungen aber nie wahr machen.

Heero hatte sehrwohl die Veränderung in Duos Gesicht gesehen, als er ihm die Schläge angedroht hatte, wenn auch nur spielerisch. Blanke Angst hatte er in den Amethysten sehen können und er fragte sich, ob er Duo danach fragen sollte oder nicht. Ließ es aber bleiben, als sein Schatz ihn wieder anlächelte und dann aufstand, um sich anzuziehen.

Endlich fertig angezogen, gewohnt in Lederhose, schwarzem Shirt und Boots, war Duo bereit aufzubrechen. Als sie vor den Wohnkomplex traten, staunte Duo nicht schlecht. Am Bordstein stand eine riesige, schwarze Limo und der Chauffeur wartete schon auf sie. "Ich dachte mir wir sollten uns den Luxus gönnen. Ausnahmsweise.", flüsterte Heero leise in Duos Ohr und lächelte als dessen Gesicht ein erfreutes Strahlen überzog. "Wow.", brachte Duo nur heraus und ging auf die Limo zu.

Freundlich lächelnd öffnete der Chauffeur die Tür des Wagens und bedeutete ihnen einzusteigen. Als sie schließlich im Wagen saßen entfuhr Duo wieder ein erstauntes WOW. Die Limo hatte Teppich passend zu der Polsterung der Sitze.

Währenddessen betätigte Heero einen Knopf, der dazu diente die schwarzgetönte Scheibe, die die Rückbank von den Vordersitzen und sie vor den neugierigen Blicken des Chauffeurs schütze, zu bedienen. Dann nahm er sanft Duos Hand in seine und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Wange.

"Gefällts dir?", fragte er dann überflüssigerweise. Der Langhaarige nickte und dreht sich dann strahlend zu Heero um sich angemessen mit einem Kuss zu bedanken. Der Millionärssohn zog seinen Freund noch näher an sich und sie blieben nicht bei einfachen Küssen. Duos Hemd hatte Heero hochgeschoben, damit er besser an Duos empfindliche Haut ran kam.

Duo stöhnte leise und zufrieden. Heero war so zärtlich. In allem was er tat und er nahm immer Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle, bedrängte ihn nie, sondern gab ihm Zeit. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung über One-Night-Stands gescherzt hatten. Längst war Duo klar, dass er für Heero ganz sicher kein solcher war. Heero musste mehr für ihn empfinden, da war er ganz sicher. Und er würde Geduld haben und warten bis Heero bereit war ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

* * *

Als sie sich langsam dem Anwesen der Yuys näherten, trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und richteten ihre Kleidung. Dann hielten sie einfach nur noch an den Händen, bis der Wagen zum stehen kam und sie aussteigen mussten. Interessiert betrachtete Duo den langen Weg, der zur Villa der Yuys führte. Er war gesäumt mit Kirschbäumen, die in voller Blüte standen. Eine große Treppe aus weißem Stein führte zur Eingangstür und wurde kaum das sie aus dem Wagen gestiegen waren von einem Butler in mittleren Jahren geöffnet, der sich ehrerbietig vor Heero verneigte und diesen dann bat ihm in den Salon zu folgen, wo seine Mutter schon auf ihn und ihren Gast wartete. Duo sog alles auf wie ein Schwamm. Heero führte exakt das Leben, das er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Mit Butler, Chauffeur und allem was dazu gehörte.

Sie liefen einige Flure entlang und Duo bemerkte das der Fußboden aus Marmor bestand und glänzend sauber war.

"Meine Mutter ist schon wahnsinnig gespannt auf dich. Sie hat mich ausgefragt und war ganz begeistert, dass ich ja endlich mal einen Freund mit nach hier bringe. Ich hoffe sie verschont dich mit ihrer ewigen Fragerei, sonst komme ich heute nicht mehr dazu dir mein Zimmer und den Rest des Hauses zu zeigen." Duo nickte nur, während er fasziniert die teuren Bilder ansah, die links und rechts an den Wänden der Flure hingen. Heero lächelte darüber nur und strich Duo sanft über den Arm, als James, der Butler, nicht hinsah. Duo lächelte ihm daraufhin lieb zu und erwiderte die Geste.

Kurz darauf blieb James stehen und öffnete eine große Flügeltür, damit sie eintreten konnten. Eine schlanke, mittelgroße Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen und streckte Duo ihre Hand mit frisch manikürten Fingernägeln entgegen als sie sich vorstellte. Duo stellte sich ebenfalls vor und lächelte die Frau, die zweifellos Heeros Mutter war, wie man unschwer an den Augen erkennen konnte, da diese die selbe Farbe hatten wie die seines Freundes, freundlich an. "Ach, ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen Duo. Heero bringt sonst nie mal Freunde mit nach Hause und er wollte mir gar nichts über dich erzählen. Du studierst also an der gleichen Uni wie er?", wollte sie dann wissen, während sie zu einer Sitzgruppe aus mehreren Sofas hinüber gingen, um den Tee zu trinken, der dort bereit stand. "Ich freue mich ebenfalls sehr sie kennen zu lernen Yuy-san. Ich studiere Medizin im Bereich Physiologie." "Interessant. Heero studiert Kindermedizin. Du musst aber wissen, dass sein Vater nicht sehr viel davon hält. Er möchte nämlich Heero als seinen Nachfolger..." Heero hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu und wünschte Duo, dass er die neugierigen Fragen seiner Mutter geduldig ertragen konnte.

Etwas über eine Stunde später entließ Heeros Mutter Duo endlich ihren Fängen und machte Heero darauf aufmerksam, dass er diesem ihr Haus und den Garten zeigen sollte. Sie lud Duo noch zum Abendessen ein, was dieser dankend annahm, bevor sie die beiden endlich entließ. Nun sie hatte durchaus bemerkt wie sich die beiden zwischendurch angesehen hatten, wenn sie glaubten sie merke es nicht. Sie hatte es immer geahnt, denn auch wenn Heero sehr verschlossen war, so hätte er sicher mal ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht. Das die Person die Heero scheinbar sehr mochte sich nun als Junge herausstellte, störte sie eigentlich nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass ihr Mann etwas dagegen haben würde, so beschloss sie, dass sie persönlich dafür sorgen würde, dass die Beiden auch hier einmal ungestört sein könnten und, dass ihr Mann nichts merkte. Er würde ausrasten, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn kein Interesse an Frauen hatte, sondern an Männern und sie wusste auch, dass er sich damit Heero endgültig zum Feind machen würde und dies würde sie unter allen Umständen verhindern.

* * *

Heero zeigte Duo gerade ihren Garten, auch wenn Duo fest davon überzeugt war, dass dies keinesfalls ein Garten sei, sondern ein Park, bestand er darauf, das Duo es als Garten bezeichnete.Er konnte es nun mal nicht leiden, wenn man ihm den Reichtum ansah und, wenn Duo ihn auch noch zusätzlich daraufhin wies, musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren und Duo anzuschreien. Immerhin konnte sein Freund ja nichts dafür, dass er dieses Leben im Überfluss verabscheute und er konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum Duo davon so begeistert war. Für diesen konnte es gar nichts Schöneres geben als ein solches Leben. Duo lachte über Heeros griesgrämiges Gesicht, als er den Garten als Park bezeichnete und küsste diesen kurz auf die Wange. Heero sah sich darauf hin unruhig um, ob auch niemand sie sehen konnte, bevor er sich zu Duo runterbeugte und ihn richtig küsste. Dessen Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern und drückten ihn näher an den Langhaarigen. Heero streichelte sanft über Duos Rücken, während sie den Kuss mehr und mehr vertieften. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, atmeten beide heftig und wollten sich am liebsten gar nicht mehr voneinander trennen, auch, wenn Duo dies vielleicht etwas offener zeigte als Heero.

"Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen.", schlug Heero deshalb vor. Er wollte jetzt mit Duo allein sein und sich nicht ständig Sorgen machen müssen, dass sie jemand sehen könnte. Duo hatte nichts dagegen, auch er wollte jetzt lieber mit Heero allein sein und so machten sie sich schnell auf den Weg in das Zimmer Heeros. Duo kam es vor als würden sie durch ein unendliches Labyrinth laufen, während Heero ihn hinter sich her zog und er wurde heftig aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als Heero abrupt anhielt und eine dunkle Eichentür öffnete. Während Duo sich erneut staunend umsah, öffnete Heero erst mal eines der Fenster. Aufmerksam sah sich der Langhaarige das Zimmer an. Der Fußboden war ebenfalls aus Marmor, allerdings lagen zu beiden Seiten des Bettes dicke, weiche Teppiche, in denen man sicher einsank. Die dominierende Farbe in Heeros Zimmer war Blau. Der Überwurf auf dem Bett, das sicher eine Großfamilie beherbergen konnte, bestand aus dunkelblauem Samt und die Vorhänge waren ebenfalls blau, allerdings aus einem halb durchsichtigen Stoff. Dem gereichen Material, aus dem sicherlich auch die Gardinen waren, die an den von der Zimmerdecke bis zum Boden reichenden Fenstern, hingen. Duo staunte nicht schlecht. Allein dieses Zimmer hier war fast so groß wie die ganze Wohnung, in der er mit seiner Mutter lebte. Und sowohl der Teppich als auch die Couch und der Sessel die im Zimmer standen waren blau.

"Kann es sein, dass deine Lieblingsfarbe blau ist?", fragte er dann grinsend. "Wie kommst du zu dieser überaus intelligenten Schlussfolgerung?", wollte Heero dann ebenfalls grinsend wissen. Duo lachte nur und schritt auf ihn zu. Dann legte er seine Arme um dessen Nacken und küsste ihn leicht. Heero ging sofort darauf ein und erwiderte leidenschaftlich den Kuss. Er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er verspürte das unbezwingbare Verlangen Duo auf das Bett zu drücken und weiter zu gehen, als sie es bisher getan hatten. Sein Verstand versuchte ihn davon abzubringen, indem er ihn an die ängstlichen Blicke erinnerte, die Duos wunderschöne Augen manchmal nicht verbergen konnten, wenn sie sich so nahe waren, doch sein Verstand musste seinem Verlangen platz machen, welches nun über ihn hereinbrach, wie ein Gewitter.

Als sie dann auf dem Bett lagen, Heero über Duo kniend, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und manchmal keuchte und stöhnte, wenn Heero ihn an besonders empfindlichen Stellen berührte, wurde Heero wieder ruhiger und beherrschter. Sein plötzlicher Wunsch, Duo endlich ganz zu haben, verschwand und für ihn zählte jetzt nur noch, dass Duo das Ganze genoss und das er ihm nicht weh tat. Und Duo zeigte ihm ja auch, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, denn er strich seinerseits immer wieder über Heeros Seiten und seine Hände waren längst unter dessen Hemd verschwunden und streichelten dort die warme Haut und die festen Muskeln, die er nur zu deutlich unter seinen Händen spüren konnte.

Der Langhaarige dachte über Heeros Reaktion von eben nach. Er schloss daraus, dass sein Schatz gerne weiter gehen wollte, als sie es bisher getan hatten und er wusste auch, dass er es Heero nicht ewig verweigern konnte, auch, wenn er Angst hatte, dass dieser ihn danach fallen ließ. Doch etwas in ihm sträubte sich davor und wollte unter keinen Umständen jemals wieder jemanden so nah an sich heran lassen. Es half auch nichts, wenn er sich sagte, dass Heero anders war und ihn niemals verletzten würde. Die Angst blieb und das Gefühl wurde noch verstärkt dadurch, dass Heero nichts zu seinen Gefühlen sagte und ihm nie eine Antwort gab, wenn er sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Eine Hand Heeros, die sich plötzlich in seiner Hose befand, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Vorsichtig strich Heeros Hand über seinen Bauch, während dessen Mund sich weiterhin an Duos Hals aufhielt und dort Küsse verteilte. Dieser stöhnte erneut leise auf, als er sowohl die Hand auf seinem Bauch als auch Heeros Lippen an seinem Hals spüren konnte und immer wieder elektrische Schauer durch seinen Körper liefen. Leicht streckte er sich daraufhin Heero entgegen und dieser nahm es als Zeichen einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand weiter in Duos Hose gleiten und streichelte sehr vorsichtig, um Duo nicht zu ängstigen, über den Schritt, denn er hatte schon bemerkt, dass sich Duo trotz seines Stöhnens ein wenig verspannt hatte. Doch der zog nur scharf die Luft ein und steckte ihm sein Becken entgegen. Heero sah es als Aufforderung und öffnete langsam Duos Hose, um sie ihm dann von den Beinen zu ziehen. Duo keuchte erregt auf, als die Hose dabei seinen Schritt streifte und ihn endgültig hart werden ließ. Heftig atmend zog er Heeros Kopf zu sich, um diesen zu küssen. Als sie sich dann voneinander lösten sah Heero Duo fragend in die Augen. Der nickte nur und schloss wieder genießerisch die Augen, als Heero seine Bewegungen an seinem Unterleib wieder aufnahm und dann weiter wanderte.

Heero küsste nun Duos nackten Bauch und wanderte weiter bis zum Rand von dessen Boxershorts. Vorsichtig zog er sie ein Stück nach unten und küsste Duo auch dort, bevor er die Shorts endgültig auszog und Duo erst mal betrachtete. Er sah wunderschön aus, auch wenn Heero so etwas noch nie von einer seiner Liebschaften gedacht hatte, aber das war auch etwas anderes gewesen als mit Duo. Er fühlte sich bei Duo ganz anders und er glaubte mit jedem Tag mehr, dass er sich in den jungen Amerikaner verliebt hatte. Kurz sah er noch mal in Duos Augen, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder senkte und sich nun zu Duos Glied vorarbeitete. Sanft küsste er die Eichel und leckte dann einmal darüber, bevor er den Schaft auf und ab leckte.

Duo stöhnte nun ohne Luft zu holen immer wieder Heeros Namen, während der lächelnd weiter machte. Leicht massierte er Duos Hoden und streichelte die Innenseite der Schenkel und brachte damit Duo dazu laut zu stöhnen und den Kopf wild hin und her zu werfen.

Das, was Heero da mit ihm tat, war einfach unglaublich. Noch nie hatte er so intensiv empfunden und sein ganzer Körper prickelte. Er war kaum noch in der Lage klar zu denken, er nahm nur noch Heeros Zunge an seinem Glied und die sanften streichelnden Hände wahr, die ihn so liebevoll liebkosten, das es ihm fast den Verstand raubte. Und alles was er noch denken konnte, als Heero sein Glied vollends in den Mund nahm, wahr, mehr. Mehr, mehr, mehr...Es sollte nie aufhören, diese Gefühle waren so schön, das es schmerzte. Er spürte, wie sein Höhenpunkt nahte und wollte nicht das es endete.

Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und mit einem gestöhnten "Heero" auf den Lippen kam er zum Höhepunkt.

Heero schluckte alles. Sonst tat er das nie, falls er sich überhaupt mal dazu herabgelassen hatte einen der Kerle mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, so hatte er aber niemals geschluckt und immer ein Kondom verwendet. Aber Duo hatte ihm trotz seiner offensichtlichen Angst vertraut und er fühlte sich unglaublich zufrieden, als er Duos Sperma schluckte. Von den Nachwellen des Orgasmus zitternd, lag Duo unter ihm. Die Lippen geöffnet und schnell atmend und einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Über diesen Anblick vergaß er fast seine eigene schmerzende Erektion und er beugte sich langsam vor, um diese schönen Lippen nocheinmal zu küssen. Duo erwiderte den Kuss hungrig und als sie sich atemlos wieder voneinander trennten, hauchte er ein leises "Danke", bevor er sich an Heero schmiegte und sich von diesem über den Kopf streichen ließ. Allerdings bemerkte er dabei auch Heeros deutliche Erektion und er setzte sich wieder auf. "Heero, was ist mit..." "Schhhh...ist schon in Ordnung." "Aber, du bist...Was ist mit dir?" "Das geht schon vorbei. Ist egal."

Duo lehnte sich darauf hin wieder an ihn und sagte nichts mehr. Und Heero fragte sich, was er da eigentlich erzählte. Seine mittlererweile schmerzende Erektion wurde dadurch, das sich Duo wieder an ihn lehnte erneut angestachelt und prangte immer noch in seiner engen Jeans. Na toll, es wurde wohl Zeit mal ernsthaft über ein paar schwere Algebraformeln nachzudenken.

Duo lächelte über Heeros offensichtliche Rücksichtnahme und schloss wieder die Augen. Im Stillen beschloss er sich heute Abend dafür bei Heero zu revanchieren.

TBC


	3. 3

Warnungen: angst, lime, lemon

Pairings: HeeroxDuo, TrowaxQuatre, TreizexWufei

Kommentar: Zur Erklärung: Quatre und Wufei sind Stiefbrüder, der Grund wird in der Story erwähnt, kommt also noch. Trowa ist halb Franzose und halb Japaner und kommt aus Frankreich, um in Japan zu studieren.

Noch was zum Alter der Personen:

Heero 20 Jahre und im 2ten Jahr an der Uni

Duo 19 Jahre und im ersten Jahr an der Uni

Trowa 19 Jahre und im ersten Jahr an der Uni

Quatre 20 Jahre und wiederholt das erste Jahr an der Uni, hat dafür die Schule gewechselt

Wufei 20 Jahre und im 2ten Jahr an der Uni, hat mit Quatre gewechselt

Treize 22 Jahre und im 3ten bzw. letzten Jahr an der Uni

"..." Gesprochenes

... Gedachtes

The way love goes

3/?

Heero lag immer noch dösend mit Duo im Bett, als es klopfte. Schnell richteten sich die Beiden auf und setzten sich etwas auseinander. "Ja.", rief Heero dann. James trat ein. "Verzeihen sie die Störung Master. Ich soll ausrichten, dass ihr Vater nun zu Hause ist und das sie Beide in 20 Minuten in den Speisesaal zum Essen kommen können." Heero nickte bloß und gab James ein Zeichen, dass er gehen konnte. Heero seufzte und stand auf. "Und ich hatte gehofft, dass er es nicht zum Abendessen schaffen würde. Wahrscheinlich wird er dich über deine Zukunftspläne ausfragen." Er raufte sich die Haare. Er hatte nun mal kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater. Duo sah ihn besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung?" "Hm? Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung." In Wahrheit machte er sich sorgen um Duo. Was wenn sein Vater unverschämt wegen Duos Outfit wurde. Er wusste nur zu gut, was sein Vater von so was hielt und hätte er einen Punk mitgebracht, so wäre dieser wohl hochgradig wieder rausgeflogen.

Duo beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen und angelte nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel, um sich eine Kippe zu nehmen. Genüsslich atmete er den Rauch ein und lehnte sich in einem von Heeros Sesseln zurück. Heero sah ihn kurz missbilligend an, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte Duo ja erlaubt bei ihm zu rauchen, auch wenn er nicht sehr viel davon hielt. Aber Duo kam halt nur eine gewisse Zeit ohne aus. Sonst wurde er hibbelig und nervös und das würde ihn schließlich noch mehr nerven. Wenig später saßen sie unten beim Abendessen mit Heeros Eltern. Zu Heeros Glück hatte sein Vater keine Bemerkung zu Duos Klamotten gemacht und fragte diesen stattdessen, so wie er es bereits vorausgesagt hatte, über seine Zukunftspläne aus. Zum Glück hatte Duo da so einige und unterhielt sich zur Überraschung von Heero und dessen Mutter eine ganze Weile mit Heeros Vater und der schien begeistert.

Allerdings hatte dies zur Folge, dass sie fast den ganzen restlichen Abend über einige Dinge diskutierten und als Duo endlich mit Heero auf dem Weg zu dessen Schlafzimmer war, waren beide todmüde und sehnten sich nach Schlaf. Am nächsten Tag war wieder Uni und sie sollten wenigstens halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein, so beschloss Duo sich ein ander Mal bei Heero zu revanchieren. Aneinandergeschmiegt schliefen sie nach kurzer Zeit ein. Trotzdem konnten sie nicht verhindern, dass sie am nächsten Morgen verschliefen und Heero ließ sich und Duo schnell mit der Limo zur Uni bringen. Dennoch hatten sie die erste Stunde und den Anfang der zweiten verpasst und mussten sich eintragen. Da beide natürlich unterschiedliche Kurse

hatten wollte Heero schon in einen anderen Gang einbiegen, als Duo ihn noch mal an sich zog und heftig küsste.

Als sie sich trennten atmeten sie heftig, da sie eh schon außer Atem gewesen waren. "Mein Guten Morgen Kuss.", meinte Duo nur und ging dann in eine andere Richtung. Heero starrte ihm noch einen Moment nach, bevor auch er sich in Bewegung setzte und sich zu seiner Vorlesung begab.

* * *

Eine Entschuldigung für sein Zuspätkommen murmelnd ging Duo an seinem Lehrer vorbei und setzte sich in die erste Reihe, weil weiter hinten, wo er sonst meistens saß kein Platz mehr war. So fand er sich neben einem neuen Mitstudenten wieder. Der hatte blonde Haare und strahlende blaue Augen. Das war allerdings nicht das sonderbarste an ihm , sondern seine Kleidung. Und Duo hatte seinen Kleidungsstil schon als ausgefallen bezeichnet. Gegen den neuen sah **er** richtig brav aus.

Zuerst mal gab es im Gesicht des Neuen kaum noch ungepiercte Stellen. Sowohl beide Augenbrauen, als auch die Oberlippe und die Unterlippe waren gepierct. Das restliche Outfit bestand aus einer rotkarierten Hose im Punk-Look, traditionell mit Schnur, die die Hose an den Kniekehlen miteinander verband. Und auf dem schwarzen Shirt war ein Totenkopf abgebildet.

Der Typ war Duo gleich sympathisch, so sprach er ihn an. "Duo Maxwell.", stellte er sich leise vor. "Quatre R. Winner.", kam es ebenso leise und freundlich zurück. Duo sah ihn daraufhin überrascht an. "DIE Winners?", fragte er vorsichtshalber nach.

Ein Nicken war die Antwort. Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein verrücktes Jahr. Erst lernte er Heero kennen, der nebenbei bemerkt zur reichsten Familie in Japan gehörte und dann einige Monate später auch noch jemanden aus der Familie der Winners. Unfassbar. Quatre sah ihn irritiert an, sagte aber nichts. Nachdem die Stunde zu Ende war unterhielten sich die Beiden noch über verschiedene Dinge und stellten fest, dass sie einen ähnlichen Fachbereich gewählt hatten und das sie so auch einige Vorlesungen zusammen haben würden. Duo bot Quatre an doch die Mittagspause mit ihm zu verbringen.

Quatre hatte nichts dagegen und Duo machte sich auf den Weg um Heero zu treffen. Als sie an der verabredeten Stelle ankamen, war Heero schon dort und unterhielt sich mit einem großen, gutaussehenden Studenten, den Duo noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Als sein Freund sie bemerkte, sagte er etwas zu dem Typ und die zwei kamen ihnen entgegen. Heero küsste Duo kurz sanft zur Begrüßung und sofort verflog die leichte Eifersucht, die Duo empfunden hatte. Als sie sich lösten grinste Quatre nur leicht und auch der andere lächelte ein wenig. Heero sah Duo fragend an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Quatre.

"Ach ja. Heero, das ist Quatre Winner, er ist neu. Quatre, mein Freund Heer Yuy." Die beiden schüttelten sich freundlich die Hände. "Ach, die Yuys?", wollte Quatre wissen. Heero nickte und gab die Frage zurück. Duo lachte. "Hey Heero, das ist echt witzig. Gleich im ersten Jahr meines Studiums lerne ich bekannte Persönlichkeiten kennen." Heero lächelte Duo daraufhin nur lieb an, was diesen zum schmelzen brachte und deutete dann auf den an deren Typ. "Das ist Trowa Barton, ich kenne ihn schon von einigen Empfängen und so. Er lebt eigentlich in Frankreich und ist zum studieren nach hier gekommen, weil er zweisprachig aufgewachsen ist." Duo nickte und schüttelte Trowa die Hand. Also deshalb hatten die zwei gerade so vertraut ausgesehen, sie kannten sich schon. "Duo Maxwell, freut mich." Quatre begrüßte Trowa ebenfalls und ließ seinen Blick etwas länger auf diesem ruhen, bevor er sich wieder abwandte. Dann grinste er und winkte jemandem.

"Da ist ja Wufei.", erklärte er auf die fragenden Blicke hin. Der näherte sich nun und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Hi Quatre." "Hi. Das ist Wufei Chang, mein Stiefbruder.", sagte er dann und die anderen stellten sich vor. Duo schmiegte sich in Heeros Arme und seufzte zufrieden. Wufei warf ihnen daraufhin einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und Quatre lachte. "Tja, du entkommst deinen waren Neigungen nicht Fei-chan." "Ungerechtigkeit.", knurrte dieser und sah Quatre grimmig an. "Und nenn mich nicht so." Quatre lachte. "Armer Fei-chan. Wird immer mit Homos konfrontiert, obwohl er doch selber einer ist.", ärgerte er Wufei und lachte dann wieder. Die Anderen sahen interessiert zu und fragten sich insgeheim worum es eigentlich ging. Wufei sagte nichts, sondern ballte bloß die Hände zu Fäusten und machte dann, dass er weg kam. Duo war sich sicher ein gemurmeltes "Ungerechtigkeit" gehört zu haben. Quatre lachte immer noch. "Worum geht es eigentlich Quatre?", fragte Duo eine Weile später, nachdem der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Quatre machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

"Naja, ihr seid doch schwul, oder?" Er bekam ein Nicken als Antwort, zu seiner Überraschung auch von Trowa. "Tja, ich auch und Wufei eigentlich auch. Aber er versucht es sich abzugewöhnen, so komisch das klingt, aber er wird bestimmt niemals mehr eine Beziehung eingehen." "Warum nicht, er sieht doch toll aus.", Heero gab Duo dafür eine Kopfnuss und dieser sah mit Tränen in den Augen entschuldigend zu Heero. "Sorry Hee-chan." Dieser sah ihn daraufhin noch deathglare-mäßiger an und schwieg. Duo schmiegte sich vorsichtig wieder an seinen schmollenden Freund, auch wenn er wusste, das es den anderen nicht auffiel, Heero schmollte. Er bedeutete Quatre weiter zu reden. "Hum, er...naja, ihr habt ja erfahren, dass er mein Stiefbruder ist. Er wurde von seinem Clan verbannt, weil er schwul ist und eine Beziehung hatte. Er und Zechs waren lange zusammen, bevor herauskam, dass sie was miteinander hatten. Sein Clan verbot die Beziehung und stopfte Wufei in eine Art Heim. Mein Vater hat ihn dann adoptiert. Aber seitdem fängt er nur noch was mit Frauen an, wenn überhaupt."

Die anderen schwiegen eine Weile bedrückt und Duo schmiegte sich noch enger an Heero. Der schloss ihn in die Arme und streichelte ihn beruhigend. Sie wussten beide, dass es ihnen ähnlich gehen würde, wenn Heeros Vater von Ihnen erfuhr.

Doch plötzlich grinste Quatre wieder. "Das heißt aber nicht, dass er unserem Geschlecht vollkommen abgeschworen hat. Ihr müsstet ihn sehen, wenn er ein paar Drinks intus hat, dann ist er nicht zu halten und lässt sich leicht von Typen abschleppen, weil", er machte eine kurze pause, "trotz allem können ihm Frauen nicht das geben was er braucht."

Duo lachte leicht. "Irgendwann kehrt er zu uns zurück und dann..." Heero konnte kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken, zog Duo an sich und küsste ihn. "Hmm...Hee-chan.", murmelte Duo leise während sie sich küssten. Quatre machte es sich auf einer Bank bequem und nahm sich ne Zigarette. Er bot Trowa auch eine an. Und während sich neben ihnen Heero und Duo regelrecht abschleckten rauchten sie beiden gemütlich eine. Da kam Wufei wieder zu ihnen und fluchte.

"Was ist los?", wollte Quatre wissen. "Ich hab mich im Kendoclub angemeldet und dieser komische Typ da, der Leiter oder so, hat sich doch glatt an mich ran gemacht. Und austreten kann ich jetzt nicht mehr, Ungerechtigkeit." Quatre seufzte. "Sah er wenigstens gut aus?" Wufei schwieg. "Also ja.", stellte der Blonde sachlich fest. "Was ist denn so schlimm dran, wenn er dir gefällt kann dir das doch nur recht sein, oder?" Wufei schwieg verbissen weiter. "Oh man, du kannst doch nicht immer was mit Weibern anfangen, die bringen dir noch nicht mal was im Bett." Wufei rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts. "Und immer in irgendwelchen Clubs mit Fremden rummachen bringt auch nicht viel, ne feste Beziehung ist doch viel besser."

Wufei sagte nichts dazu, sondern starrte nur weiter vor sich hin. Quatre gab auf, es half ja doch nicht. Auf einmal machte sich Duo ruckartig von Heero los und sah zu Wufei. "Der Leiter des Kendoclubs sagst du?" Wufei nickte kurz. "Ach du Scheiße, den kenn ich, das ist Treize. Mach dich auf was gefasst, der ist hartnäckig." Der Chinese sah ihn fragend an. "Echt, er ist im dritten Jahr, Tutor und Schülersprecher, der gibt so schnell nicht auf."

Heero sah Duo merkwürdig an und in ihm machte sich ein Gefühl breit, was Eifersucht ziemlich nahe kam. "Woher weißt du das so genau?", fragte er mißtrauisch. Duo schwieg ausnahmsweise, starrte Löcher in die Luft und tat als habe er nichts gehört. "Hey.", Heero drehte ihn zu sich, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Duo schluckte leicht. Meinte er das nur oder klang Heero tatsächlich eifersüchtig? "Naja, er hat mich im ersten Semester angebaggert und das Monate lang.", gab er schlussendlich zu. Heero atmete tief durch. Gut, das war ja schon länger her. Trowa lachte plötzlich. "Was ist so witzig?", fragten die anderen im Chor. Trowa hatte bisher kaum was gesagt und jetzt lachte er. Trowa lachte immer noch. "Wir sind ne merkwürdige Truppe", erklärte er dann, "ein blonder Punk, der auch noch Millionär ist, ein Chinese der sich nicht eingesteht, dass er ne Schwuchtel ist, ein Pärchen, wie es unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnte", dabei deutete er auf Duo und Heero, "und zuletzt noch ich, und wir alle sind Homos, das ist klasse." Die anderen lachten nun ebenfalls und selbst Heero konnte es nicht unterdrücken und lachte mit. Merkwürdig wat ja gar kein Ausdruck, total durchgeknallt traf es da schon eher.

* * *

-einige Wochen später-

Da heute ein wirklich warmer Tag war, hatte die Uni die Nachmittagsstunden abgesagt und die Gruppe saß nun gemütlich im Stadtpark und sonnte sich. Das hieß, Wufei sonnte sich, Quatre und Trowa flirteten und Duo versuchte Heero dazu zu überreden heute mit ihm und den Anderen ins "Black Rainbow" zu gehen. Dies war eine noble Disko in der Schwulenszene, die etwas härtere Musik spielte. Heero lies sich nicht erweichen. Er hatte einfach keine Lust. Zu Hause nervten seine Eltern damit, dass bald seine Verlobte zu Besuch kommen würde und sein Vater redete trotz seiner Proteste nur davon, dass Heero die Firma ja übernehmen könnte, wenn er mit Aya verheiratet wäre und sich eingearbeitet hätte. Heute morgen hatte Duo sich bei ihm beschwert, dass er keine Lust hätte ewig auf ein Geständnis seiner Gefühle zu warten und war beleidigt gewesen, als Heero darauf nur gesagt hatte, dass er für so was jetzt keine Zeit hatte. Und jetzt nervte Duo auch noch damit, dass er doch mit in diesen Club kommen sollte usw. "Heero, nun komm schon...wir gehn alle hin und..." Es reichte. Wütend sprang Heero auf. "Verdammt noch mal Duo!!!", schnauzte er, "Ich hab gesagt ich habe keinen Bock, kapiert? Musst du mich ständig mit irgendeiner Scheiße nerven? Erst heute morgen und jetzt schon wieder!!! Geh doch allein, mir reichts!!!", wütend drehte Heero sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte davon. Fassungslos starrte Duo ihm nach und sogar Trowa und Quatre wurden aufmerksam. Nicht verwunderlich bei Heeros Geschrei. Dann sprang Duo hastig auf und lief seinem Freund hinterher.

Er erreichte ihn, als dieser einem Taxi winkte. "Heero, warte doch mal!", doch der reagierte nicht, stieg in den Wagen und knallte die Tür zu. Ehe Duo reagieren konnte, brauste dieser auch schon davon. Betrübt sah er ihm nach und trottete dann mit hängenden Schultern zurück, um seine Sachen zu holen. Was war bloß heute mit Heero los? Als er die anderen erreichte warteten die schon gespannt. "Hey, wo ist Heero?", fragte Quatre vorsichtig nach. "Weg.", brummte der Langhaarige nur und packte seine Sachen. "Tschau Leute", sagte er dann, "wir sehn uns heute Abend." Dann war er weg.

Wufei hatte alles schweigend beobachtet und murmelte jetzt vor sich hin. "Tse, seht ihr? Ohne Beziehung bin ich besser dran." Dann stand er auf. "Ich geh trainieren." und schon war er weg. Quatre und Trowa sahen sich einen Moment an und grinsten dann um die Wette. Um so besser, hatten sie ihre Ruhe.

Quatre machte es sich zwischen Trowas Beinen bequem und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an dessen Brust. Der Franzose begann ihn leicht zu massieren und der Blonde seufzte genüsslich auf. Zweifellos mussten sie für andere Besucher des Parks ein seltsames Bild abgeben. Quatre, gepierct, im Punk-Outfit, ließ sich von Trowa, einem ordentlich gekleideten Ausländer massieren. Ein seltenes Bild in Japan. Meist blieben die Punks unter sich und mit den Anderen war es genauso. Doch die Beiden ließen sich nicht stören. Quatre legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schlang einen Arm um Trowas Hals, sodass er ihn zu sich runter ziehen konnte. Trowa ging gerne darauf ein und küsste den anderen liebevoll. Mit der Zeit wurde der Kuss intensiver und Quatre drehte sich ganz zu Trowa, damit er ihn besser erreichen konnte. Nun saß er auf Trowas Schoß und die Beiden küssten sich verlangend. Trowas Hände wanderten unter das Shirt des Blonden und streichelten die empfindliche Haut und die Brustwarzen, bis diese sich verhärteten. Quatre keuchte leicht und rieb sein Becken an Trowas. Der hatte damit nicht gerechnet und keuchte überrascht. Weiter gingen sie allerdings nicht. Bei diesem Wetter waren sie leider nicht die einzigen im Park und auf Ärger hatten sie keinen Bock.

* * *

Währenddessen machte Wufei im Dojo der Uni seine Übungen. Schweiß rann ihm im Strömen über den Körper und er keuchte angestrengt. Nicht ahnend, dass er beobachtet wurde zog er sein Trainings-Shirt aus und machte weiter. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten legte er eine Pause ein und wischte sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

"Nicht übel.", sprach ihn dann plötzlich jemand an, den er nach näherem Hinsehen als Treize erkannte. "Du bist ziemlich gut." "Was willst du?", knurrte der Chinese genervt, obwohl er es sich eigentlich denken konnte. "Ist das so schwer zu erraten? Dich!" "Ich habs dir schon mal gesagt, ich habe kein Interesse an Typen, klar?" "Ach ja? Und warum erzählen deine Freunde dann das Gegenteil?" Ärgerlich knurrte Wufei vor sich hin. Er verfluchte Quatre. Der hatte ihm die Scheiße eingebrockt. "Dann liegen sie eben falsch. Okay?" Treize sagte darauf nichts, sondern kam ein paar Schritte näher. Wufei nahm dies leicht nervös zur Kenntnis und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um wieder einen größeren Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Dies ging eine Weile so weiter, bis der Schwarzhaarige sich plötzlich an der Wand wiederfand, Treize vor ihm und keine 20cm entfernt."Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?", fauchte er wütend. Er hasste es in die Ecke gedrängt zu sein.

"Was glaubst du denn?", hauchte sein Gegenüber verführerisch und ihm liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Verdammt. Er saß in der Falle und Treize würde ihn nicht so leicht wieder gehen lassen, das stand fest.

Verdammt. Ungerechtigkeit! Wie hatte er sich nur so in die Enge drängen lassen können? Fest stand, dass er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen sollte, sonst passierte noch was unbeabsichtigtes. Wär ja auch zu blöd, wenn die Behauptungen seiner Freunde zutreffen würden. Aber wie befreien? Treize war schon viel zu nah und er hatte sich nur noch mühsam unter Kontrolle. Natürlich sah sein Gegenüber sehr gut aus. Er war nicht so blöd, dass er das nicht wahr haben wollte und hatte es akzeptiert. Zwar nicht vor seinen Freunden, aber vor sich selbst schon. Und er wusste nur zu gut, dass er leicht schwach werden würde, wenn er nicht schleunigst verschwand. Die Versuchung war groß, denn der Typ vor ihm hatte alles, was er schätzte und er war sich sicher, dass er im tiefsten inneren einer Beziehung nicht abgeneigt war. Aber sein Stolz verbot es ihm. Sein Clan hatte ihn einmal verbannt und damit seinen Lebensinhalt größtenteils genommen. Erst bei den Winners hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen zurechtgefunden. Das Quatre und sein Vater schwul waren und dessen Vater sogar einen festen Lebenspartner hatte, hatten eine Menge dazu beigetragen, dass er sich wieder so akzeptierte wie er war, wenn auch nur innerlich. Kurzfristig beschloss er sich mit Gewalt von Treize zu lösen, auch, wenn er das eigentlich nicht wollte. Überrascht krümmte Treize sich zusammen, als er Wufeis Faust in seinem Magen spürte. Wufei nutze indes die Möglichkeit zu verschwinden und Treize zu entkommen.

Heero saß währenddessen im Taxi und schaltete mit Genugtuung sein Handy aus, um Ruhe vor Duos Anrufen zu haben. Sobald er zu Hause ankam, legte er den Hörer neben das Telefon in seinem Zimmer und lehnte sich entspannt in einem der nachtblauen Sessel zurück. Er wusste, dass er vielleicht etwas überreagiert hatte. Trotzdem. Duo hatte es ja geradezu provoziert mit seiner Nerverei. Außerdem fragte er sich, warum Duo ausgerechnet das "Black Rainbow" vorgeschlagen hatte. Er selber war dort schon oft gewesen. Aber die Eintrittspreise waren für jemanden wie Duo einfach nur horrend und nahezu unbezahlbar. Er wusste zwar, dass er Duo eingeladen hätte, wären sie dorthin gegangen, aber das war ja nicht der Fall und er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Duo trotzdem hingehen würde. Schließlich wollten sie alle fünf, na ja, vier hingehen. Immer noch leicht wütend nahm er seinen neuen Krimi zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Sollte Duo machen was er wollte, ihm war's egal.

* * *

In einem der heruntergekommenen Stadtviertel Tokyos suchte Duo gerade trotzig eines seiner schärfsten Outfits aus dem Schrank. Pah, ging er eben ohne Heero. Er würde mit den anderen sicher auch Spaß haben. Und Heero wollte ihm ja nicht mal die Gelegenheit geben sich zu entschuldigen, sonst wäre er sicher ans Telefon oder ans Handy gegangen und er hatte es jetzt oft genug versucht. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Wenn Heero nicht wollte, schön. Er konnte auch ohne Freund ausgehen und sich amüsieren. Hatte er früher ja auch schon getan. Er liebte nun mal die Atmosphäre im "Black Rainbow", dort traf man keine Tunten oder Dragqueens an und er kannte den Türsteher, sodass er so gut wie umsonst reinkam. Lohnte sich eben, wenn man mal den Arsch für jemanden hinhielt, der ficken wollte. Ein kleiner Preis dafür, dass er jetzt umsonst in einen Nobelschuppen reinkam. Das war vor Heero gewesen, dachte er dann resignierend. Seit er mit Heero zusammen war, bezahlte dieser entweder für ihn oder sie unternahmen Dinge, die Duo früher langweilig gefunden hatte, die aber nichts kosteten. Häufig machten sie Spaziergänge oder fuhren an den Strand. Wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm das auch sehr gut. Vorher hatte sein Leben mal aus Drogen, Alk und Sex mit irgendwelchen Typen bestanden. Erst seit drei Jahren war er wieder clean.

Nur das Rauchen konnte er sich nicht abgewöhnen, sonst wurde er nervös. Aber das taten Millionen anderer auch, rauchen war nicht so schlimm. Triumphierend hielt er das Top in die Höhe, das er Heero gezeigt hatte. Und ob er ohne Heero in dem Teil rausgehen würde, ha. Letzten Endes war er aber nur verärgert über sich selbst und gar nicht sauer auf Heero. Er hätte aufhören sollen zu nerven, er wusste doch wie Heero war. Naja, würde er eben versuchen sich in der Uni zu entschuldigen, wenn Heero jetzt nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Zufrieden mit seinem Outfit machte er sich auf den Weg zum Rainbow.

* * *

-Im "Black Rainbow"-

Duo saß mit Trowa und Quatre an einem der Ecktische im Rainbow. Allerdings war ihm furchtbar langweilig ohne Heero. Und Trowa und Quatre nahmen ihn gar nicht mehr wahr so sehr waren sie miteinander beschäftigt. Ob es wohl erlaubt war Sex auf den Sitzbänken zu haben, fragte sich der langhaarige sarkastisch. Wahrscheinlich schon, sonst hätte wohl eine der Aufsichtspersonen seine beiden Freunde längst rausgeworfen. Und Wufei? Der vergnügte sich mit irgendeinem blonden Typen im Darkroom und war nicht da, wenn man ihn mal brauchte. Seufzend bestellte Duo noch einen Drink und beobachtete die Leute auf der Tanzfläche. Alles glückliche Pärchen, die engumschlungen zu den heißen, rhythmischen Beats tanzten und ihre Umwelt gar nicht wahrnahmen. Sein Blick schweifte zur Bar und seine Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe.

Na so was. Da saß Treize und starrte ziemlich missmutig in das Glas, das vor ihm stand. Tz, wahrscheinlich hatte er gesehen, wie Wufei vor, er sah kurz auf die Uhr, vor 20 Minuten mit dem gutaussehenden Typen im Darkroom verschwunden war und bis jetzt auch noch immer da drin war. Der Kerl konnte einem ja schon leid tun. Aber das war Wufeis Problem, nicht seins.

Aah, Wufei verließ gerade den Darkroom. Von dem blonden Schönling war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich erledigt, dachte Duo gehässig. Wufei war nun mal sehr sportlich. Der Chinese bewegte sich allerdings nicht auf ihn oder die Bar zu, sondern zielstrebig auf einen Typen auf der Tanzfläche, der keinen Partner hatte und baggerte den, wies aussah heftig, an. Der Blonde war wohl zu lasch gewesen. Wow. Sah aus als springe der Typ darauf an, jedenfalls folgte er Wufei willig zum Darkroom.

Wufei war ja schlimmer als er mal. Der schleppt einen nach dem anderen ab. Treize schien Wufeis Aktion allerdings auch gesehen zu haben, denn er starrte jetzt, wenn das möglich war, noch missmutiger in sein Glas und ließ sich dann noch einen Drink kommen. Etwas härteres, wie Duo erkennen konnte. Armer Treize. Aber Wufei und Treize wären ein tolles Paar, auch vom optischen her würden sie sicher gut zusammen passen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Quatre und den Franzosen zeigte ihm, dass die beiden mittlererweile beim Heavy-Petting angekommen sein mussten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich irgendwie einsam ohne Heero. Er beschloss tanzen zu gehen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

* * *

Als Heero das Rainbow wenige Minuten, nachdem Duo sich auf die Tanzfläche verzogen hatte, betrat, schallten ihm die Bässe eines seiner Lieblingsstücke entgegen. Cool. Aber er war nicht zum Tanzen gekommen, jedenfalls nicht in erster Linie. Er wollte sich bei Duo für sein unmögliches Verhalten vom Nachmittag entschuldigen. Der konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er zur Zeit total gefrustet wegen seinen Eltern war. Suchend sah er sich um und entdeckte zuerst Quatre und Trowa, die auf einer der Bänke in einer Sitzecken so etwas ähnliches wie Sex zu haben schienen. Duo war aber nicht bei ihnen. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen und entdeckte seinen Freund schließlich auf der Tanzfläche, wie er sich rhythmisch zur Musik bewegte und die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen zu haben schien. "Wunderschön" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und wie magisch angezogen bewegte er sich auf seinen Freund zu. Duo bemerkte ihn nicht und tanze selbstvergessen weiter.

Heero hatte Duo beinahe erreicht als ein irgendein Typ von hinten an Duo herantrat und sein Becken gegen dessen Po drückte. Die Hände dieses Kerls wanderten über Duos Brust und er sagte Duo irgentwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser sich versteifte und versuchte sich los zu machen. Es gelang ihm nicht und er konnte einen panischen Ausdruck in Duos Augen wahrnehmen. Das reichte! Wie der Blitz war Heero bei Duo und riss die schmierigen Hände von seinem Freund runter. Brutal drehte er dem Unbekannten den Arm auf den Rücken und sah ihn drohend an. Sein Blick sagte alles, der Typ merkte sofort, dass mit Heero nicht zu spaßen war und versuchte sich los zu machen. Doch der Milliardenerbe ließ nicht los sondern drehte den Arm noch etwas, sodass der andere nicht mehr gerade stehen konnte. Heero winkte dem Wachpersonal. Die Leute kannten ihn hier, er war Stammgast und sein Name war in ganz Japan sehr angesehen. Die Wachen taten praktisch alles für ihn, wenn er nur mit der Wimper zuckte.

Völlig perplex starrte Duo seinen Freund an und sah zu wie die Wachleute den Typ abführten. Dann sah er wieder Heero an. Dieser musterte ihn besorgt. "Alles in Ordnung?" Duo konnte nur nicken. Er war verwirrt. Warum war Heero hier und dieser Ausdruck eben auf Heeros Gesicht als er den Typ von ihm weggerissen hatte. Das war...er fand gar keine Worte dafür. Heero hatte ausgesehen als würde er den anderen umbringen, wenn er es wagen sollte ihn, Duo, nocheinmal anzurühren. So was. Er entdeckte immer wieder neue Seiten an Heero, das war wirklich erstaunlich. Heero zog ihn hinter sich her von der Tanzfläche in eine ruhigere Ecke, damit sie reden konnten. Duo erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder daran was Heero zu ihm gesagt hatte und sein Gesicht verschloss sich. Kühl sah er nach oben in Heeros Augen. "Was machst du hier?", wollte er mit kalter Stimme wissen. "Ich dachte ich nerve dich bloß und meine Gesellschaft sei dir unangenehm."

Heero sah ihn einen Moment stumm an, bevor er begann zu reden. "Ich bin hier, um mich bei dir für mein unmögliches Benehmen zu entschuldigen. Ich war schlecht gelaunt wegen meinen Eltern und hab es an dir ausgelassen. Das war nicht fair und es tut mir sehr leid.", endete er mit seiner Erklärung und sah Duo dann schweigend in die Augen. Wartete darauf, dass Duo etwas sagte. Der bemühte sich angestrengt Heero nach diesen Worten nicht sofort in die Arme zu fallen...es misslang. Erleichtert schmiegte er sich an Heero und rieb sein Gesicht leicht an dessen Hemd. Er war so froh, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war, dass Heero ihn vor seinem Ex beschützt hatte und das Heero hier war.

"Ist schon gut, ich hätte dich auch nicht so anbetteln müssen. Es war auch meine Schuld." Heero strich Duo sanft über die Haare und atmete Duos Duft ein. Wie hatte er Duo nur die paar Stunden schon so vermissen können? Er schob Duo leicht von sich weg, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Er musste es Duo jetzt sagen, gerade in diesem Augenblick und eben auf der Tanzfläche auch, da war er sich vollkommen sicher gewesen, dass er Duo liebte. Der hatte ein recht es zu erfahren. Sie waren schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen. "Duo?", fragte er leise. "Hm?" "Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen." Duo hob den Kopf. "Was denn Hee-chan?" Heero lächelte bei diesem Kosenamen und holte dann tief Luft. Er hatte so etwas vorher noch nie getan. "Ich liebe dich."

TBC


	4. 4

Warnungen: lime, lemon, angst

Pairings: HeeroxDuo; QuatrexTrowa; TreizexWufei

4/?

"Ich liebe dich."

Duo glaubte zuerst sich verhört zu haben. Heero hatte ihm gerade gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Ein Strahlen überzog sein Gesicht und er schmiegte sich glücklich in Heeros Arme. "Danke, Hee-chan.", murmelte er dann leise. "Wofür?", fragte Heero ebenso leise zurück. "Dafür, dass du mich liebst. Da bist du nämlich der Erste. Nicht mal meine Mutter tut das."

Der Größere wollte schon protestieren, sah aber dann ein, dass Duo recht hatte. So streichelte er nur über dessen Rücken und hauchte einen Kuss auf Duos Haare. Duo hob daraufhin den Kopf und näherte sich Heeros Lippen. Heero kam ihm entgegen und sie küssten sich lange und zärtlich. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelten sie einander an. "Lass uns zu Quatre und Trowa gehen." "Meinst du denn, dass die Beiden uns bemerken werden?", wollte Heero grinsend wissen.

Duo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Einen Versuch ist es wert. Seit wir hier sind hängen die zwei aneinander. Die müssen ja irgendwann auch mal fertig sein." Heero lachte und nahm Duos Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Tisch an dem ihre Freunde saßen.

Zwar waren Quatre und Trowa einigermaßen überrascht, dass Heero doch noch gekommen war. Aber sie konnten sich schon denken, dass die Beiden sich wieder versöhnt hatten. Dem Strahlen auf Duos Gesicht nach war allerdings noch etwas anderes geschen, denn sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass der wegen einer Versöhnung so ausflippen würde. Obwohl, bei diesem Traumpaar...

"Was ist los Duo. Hast du ein Kraftwerk gefressen oder warum strahlst du so?", fragte Quatre neugierig. Duo steckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Von wegen Kraftwerk. Heero hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt." "Na und, ihr seit doch schon ewig zusammen, das wird er doch wohl schon öfter gesagt haben, oder?" Trowa trat Quatre unter dem Tisch vors Schienenbein und rollte mit den Augen. Als ob der kühle, stoische Heero ständig mit Liebeserklärungen um sich werfen würde...

Quatre sah ihn daraufhin überrascht und mit Schmollmund an. "Was denn? Man wird doch wohl mal fragen dürfen."

Trowa sagte dazu nichts und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink, als Wufei zu ihrem Tisch kam. Ein befriedigtes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und Duo fragte sich, ob es dort bleiben würde, wenn er dem Chinesen jetzt erzählte, dass Treize hier war und mehr oder weniger alles gesehen hatte.

"Hey Wufei. Weißt du schon wer auch hier ist?" "Nö, wer?" "Treize, sitzt davorne an der Bar und kippt frustriert einen Drink nach dem anderen." Heero wusste nicht, ob es gut war was Duo da tat, sagte aber lieber nichts. Das war Duos Problem, er wollte nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten. Außerdem wollte **er** keine nähere Bekanntschaft mit Wufeis Kampfkünsten machen. Er würde halt später Duos Wunden pflegen, fall es nötig sein würde. Schlagartig veränderte sich Wufeis Gesichtsausdruck von befriedigt-grinsend zu sorgenvoll-ängstlich und er sah rüber zur Bar, wo er Treize sitzen sehen konnte. Der Chinese erkannte sieben Gläser und Treize war gerade dabei sein achtes zu leeren.

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!! , hallte es immer wieder durch Wufeis Kopf. Dann ließ er sich resigniert neben seinen Freunden an den Tisch sinken und bestellte sich einen Drink. Wenn Treize alles gesehen hatte, na dann gute Nacht.

Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Ignorieren ging schlecht, denn es war eigentlich offensichtlich weshalb Treize so niedergeschlagen war. Es war seine Schuld und es versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er hatte Treize mehrere Male aufs unfreundlichste abgewiesen und nun sah dieser, wie er sich mit wildfremden Typen vergnügte. Das Problem war nur, dass die Typen genau wie er nur auf Sex aus waren. Sie wollten keine Beziehung. Treize aber schon, dass hatte er mehr als deutlich gemacht in den letzten Wochen. Oh Gott. Sein Kopf dröhnte. In einem Zug trank er seinen Drink aus und stand dann auf, um die Disko zu verlassen. Er wollte jetzt nur noch ins Bett und morgen in aller Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Duo und die anderen sahen sich ratlos an. Ihnen allen war klar, dass sie sich für Wufei wünschten, dass er wieder jemandem sein volles Vertrauen schenkte. Und sie alle waren der Meinung, dass Treize sicher eine gute Wahl war.

Duo hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Treize, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, sehr ehrlich war und zu seinen Gefühlen stand und sie auch öffentlich vertrat. Duo war der Meinung, dass Wufei eigentlich niemand besseren hätte finden können als Treize, da dieser 1. schon älter war, 2. sehr angesehen war, von Lehrern und Schülern gleichermaßen und 3. sehr gut zu Wufei passte. Wenn man sie, was zwar selten vorkam, mal zusammen sah, war es mehr als eindeutig, dass die Gefühle beidseitig waren.

Quatre seufzte. "Er muss endlich über seinen Schatten springen. Ich bin sicher Treize würde ihm Zeit geben. Er hat mich mal darauf angesprochen, warum Wufei sein Schwulsein so verleugnet. Ich hab ihm alles erklärt und er hat auf mich einen verständnisvollen Eindruck gemacht." Die Anderen nickten bestätigend. Und zum wiederholten Male fragten sie sich warum Wufei nur so stur war, wenn er doch die Chance bekam neu anzufangen. Eine Weile später verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen nach Hause. Das hieß. Eigentlich gingen nur Heero und Trowa nach Hause und wurden von ihren Freuden begleitet.

Heero hatte sich nicht von Duo trennen wollen und diesen zu sich eingeladen und Quatre verbrachte eh mehr Zeit in Trowas Wohnung als bei sich zu Hause.

* * *

Heero ließ ein Taxi kommen, dass sie zu dem Yuy-Anwesen bringen sollte. Von der Fahrt dort hin bekamen sie allerdings recht wenig mit, weil sie mehr damit beschäftigt waren den Körper des anderen zu erkunden. Erhitzt und ziemlich erregt stiegen sie aus dem Taxi und Heero bezahlte. Auf dem Weg in dessen Zimmer konnten sie kaum die Finger voneinander lassen und küssten sich immer wieder. Taumelnd und ineinander verschlungen betraten sie schließlich das Zimmer und fielen küssend aufs Bett. Ungeduldig zog Duo an Heeros Kleidung. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten Heero endlich ganz zu sehen. Sein Verlangen nach dem Älteren war groß und er wollte Heero in sich spüren. Es würde ihr erstes Mal sein und er war gleichzeitig nervös und freudig erregt. Heero war zwar etwas überrascht von Duos Forschheit, verbannte aber alles Denken daran aus seinem Kopf und bedeckte Duos nackten, erregten Körper mit unzähligen Küssen. In Gedanken ermahnte er sich zum hundertsten Mal vorsichtig zu sein und nicht zu vergessen Duo vorzubereiten, bevor er ihn nahm.

Etwas, was er mit One-Night-Stands nie getan hatte. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass er Duo verletzen könnte machte ihm Angst und er wollte es um jeden Preis verhindern. Allerdings waren sie beide schon viel zu heiß aufeinander um es noch lange hinaus zögern zu können. Liebevoll liebkoste Heero Duos Innenschenkel und machte dann auf dessen Drängen hin dort weiter wo Duo es am dringensten brauchte. Wenige Minuten später ergoss sich Duo keuchend und stöhnend in Heeros Mund. Nur langsam ebbten die Wellen des Orgasmus ab und er konnte Heero wieder klar sehen. "Ich liebe dich Heero.", sagte er dann leise mit einem Lächeln. "Ich liebe dich auch.", murmelte Heero ebenfalls leise und lächelte Duo an.

Dann spürte er Duos Hände auf seinem Glied und warf den Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken. Es war das erste Mal, dass Duo ihn dort berührte und er genoss das elektrisierende Gefühl, dass durch seinen Körper jagte. Erregter als je zuvor ließ er sich zwischen Duos Beine sinken und stöhnte nochmals tief als sich ihre Glieder berührten. Auch Duo stöhnte augenblicklich und wurde wieder hart. Beiden war klar, dass es schon viel zu lange dauerte um sich jetzt noch zurück zu halten. Heero angelte nach einer Tube auf seinem Nachttisch und schraubte mühsam den Deckel auf. Duo sah ihm überrascht dabei zu. Was hatte Heero vor? Wollte er ihn denn jetzt noch nicht? Heero hatte inzwischen eine große Menge Gleitgel auf seinen Fingern verteilt und führte sie nun zu Duos Po. Duo spannte sich überrascht an, als er Heeros Finger spürte, die mit kaltem Gel benetzt waren. Dann fühlte er wie Heeros Finger vorsichtig in ihn eindrangen und holte keuchend Luft.

Das war es also. Heero nahm sich die Zeit ihn vorzubereiten, obwohl er doch schon schmerzhaft erregt sein musste.

Tränen des Glücks sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Noch nie hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht ihn vorzubereiten. Die hatten sich alle nur das genommen, was sie von ihm wollten. Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Gefühle. Aber Heero war so ganz anders als die. Sagte, dass er ihn vermisste, dass er ihn liebte und jetzt das. Augenblicklich entspannte er sich völlig und ließ so Heeros Finger tiefer eindringen und ihn weiten. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und als Heero es sah hielt er erschrocken inne. "Tu ich dir weh?", fragte er besorgt und ließ seine Finger ein Stück aus Duo herausgleiten.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und streckte sich den Fingern entgegen um Heero daran zu hindern sich zu entfernen.

"Nein. Mach weiter." "Aber du..." "Ist nicht schlimm, ich bin nur glücklich, deshalb. Du tust mir nicht weh und ich vertraue dir völlig." Heero nickte und machte weiter. Immer wieder ließ er seine Finger in Duo gleiten und suchte nach dessen Prostata. Er merkte schnell das er sie gefunden hatte, als Duo sich schreiend aufbäumte und dann keuchend wieder ins Laken sank. "Was war..." Weiter kam er nicht, weil Heero wieder diesen Punkt berührte, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

"Aaaaaaaaahh...Heero." Heero lächelte nur und wiederholte das Ganze mit drei Fingern. "Ah Heero...ich will..dich ganz...spüren." Heero nickte und zog seine Finger zurück. Hinterließ bei Duo ein Gefühl der Leere. Gründlich rieb er sein Glied mit dem Gleitgel ein und positionierte sich dann. Nocheinmal sah er fragend in Duos Augen, beugte sich zu diesem hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. Ein Nicken von Duo brachte ihm dessen Einverständnis und er drückte sich langsam und vorsichtig in seinen Freund. Stöhnte ob der Enge die ihn umfing und musste sich beherrschen nicht schneller zu werden.

Zuerst schmerzte es ein wenig und Duo versuchte sich zu entspannen, indem er tief ein und aus atmete. Als sich die Verspannung löste glitt Heero wie von selbst tiefer in Duo und stöhnte kehlig auf. Gott, Duo war so eng, fast wie eine Jungfrau. "Alles...alles in Ordnung?", fragte er dann beherrscht. Ein Nicken war die Antwort und langsam begann er nun in Duo zu stoßen, stöhnte immer wieder laut. Schließlich versuchte er Duos Prostata zu finden und stieß einmal fest zu.

Laut stöhnend bog Duo den Rücken durch und drückte sich Heero entgegen. Der stieß nun fester und etwas schneller zu.

Er wusste er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten und doch rang er um Beherrschung, damit er Duo nicht verletzte.

"Hee...Hee-chan...aaah...ich kann nicht mehr.", stöhnte Duo laut und seine Hände krallten sich in Heeros Rücken. Schnell und fest begann er Duos Glied im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu pumpen, bis dessen Muskeln sich eng um ihn zusammen zogen und er, Duos Namen stöhnend, kam. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass auch Duo seinen Höhepunkt hatte und ließ sich erschöpft auf diesen sinken. Der schlang die Arme um Heero und streichelte dessen Rücken. Das war so wunderschön gewesen. Heero war so sanft und vorsichtig gewesen und hatte bis kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt versucht sich zu beherrschen.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal einem Menschen begegnen würde, der ihn so aufrichtig gern hatte und ihn so gut behandelte. Doch er hatte so jemanden gefunden. In Heero. Und er wollte sich nie wieder von diesem trennen.

Heero sammelte sich nun wieder und zog sich aus Duo zurück, was dem ein Wimmern entlockte. Heero lächelte leicht und führte wieder zwei seiner Finger ein. Sofort schloss Duo schnurrend die Augen und schmiegte sich nah an Heero. "Hee-chan.", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Hm?" "Ich liebe dich so sehr. Noch nie war jemand so sanft zu mir..." Heero lächelte bei diesen Worten und zog Duo mit seiner freien Hand näher an sich. "Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal jemanden so sehr brauchen würde wie dich." Zufrieden und weiterhin lieblich schnurrend kuschelte Duo sich an seinen Freund. Eine Weile blieben sie so liegen, doch dann brach Duo die Stille. "Was glaubst du wird aus Wufei und Treize?"

Heero seufzte. Er würde dem Chinesen wirklich wünschen, dass er mit Treize glücklich wurde. "Ach, die beiden werden sicher glücklich. Sie werden DAS Paar an der Uni und irgendwann heiraten sie und adoptieren zwei kleine Jungen. Und dann leben sie glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende." Duo kicherte bei Heeros kitschigem Tonfall. "Oh ja, und die zwei Jungen werden ebenfalls schwul sein und ihr erstes gesprochenes Wort wird Ungerechtigkeit heißen." Heero lachte kurz auf. "Das würde zu Wufei passen. Seinen Kindern nichts anderes als dieses lebensnotwendige Wort beibringen." Duo grinste und küsste Heero kurz. Er liebte es, wenn Heero sich so wie jetzt verhielt. Nicht so kühl und abweisend wie sonst, sondern einfach...normal.

Vor ihren Freunden verhielt Heero sich auch nicht so kühl, nur manchmal noch, aber wenn sie unter fremden Leuten waren, dann störte es ihn plötzlich, wenn Duo ihn Hee-chan nannte und er wurde abweisend und beschränkte ihre Zärtlichkeiten auf kurze Küsse, die niemand sehen sollte.

Er seufzte leicht als er daran dachte und Heero musterte ihn besorgt. "Was ist los?", fragte er in sorgenvollem Ton.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, ich musste nur an Wufeis gequältes Gesicht denken als ich ihm von Treize erzählt habe."

"Hm. Er tut mir auch irgendwie leid." "Ah, Hee-chan. Wäre es nicht schön Kinder zu haben. Eine richtige Familie?"

Erstaunt sah Heero seinen Schatz an, dann lächelte er. Warum eigentlich nicht. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm irgendwie.

"Ja, warum nicht." Duo lachte und schmiegte sich wieder in Heeros Arme. Aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie schließlich ein.

* * *

Als Duo am nächsten Tag auf Heeros Brust liegend aufwachte, rieb er sich lächelnd an ihm. Heero wurde nun auch langsam wach und gähnte verschlafen. Dann sah er Duo lächelnd an und murmelte etwas was einem Guten Morgen nahe kam. Duo lächelte nur darüber und küsste Heero. Der richtete sich plötzlich ruckartig auf und sah auf seinen Wecker. "Scheiße! Schon so spät. Aya ist gleich da und ich hab noch nicht mal geduscht!!!" Hastig sprang er aus dem Bett und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im angrenzenden Bad. Duo schaute ihm nur belämmert hinterher. Wer war Aya? Und warum brachte sie seinen Hee-chan dazu so früh aufzustehen, obwohl Wochenende war? Grübelnd sah er zur verschlossenen Badezimmertür hinüber und beschloss zu warten und Heero dann zu fragen was das sollte.

Wenige Minuten danach kam dieser auch schon frisch geduscht und nur im Handtuch aus dem Bad und suchte sich etwas zum Anziehen. Schnell zog er sich an und Duo genoss die Aussicht, während Heero das tat. Allerdings blieb ihm nur wenig Zeit bei dem Tempo. "Wer ist denn Aya?", fragte Duo dann schnell, bevor Heero einfach so aus dem Raum stürzen konnte.

"Hm? Ach, das ist meine Verlobte. Ich erklärs dir später, ok?" Dann war er weg. Duo seufzte. Irgendwie hatte er sich ihr gemeinsames Aufwachen nach ihrer ersten Nacht romantischer vorgestellt. Moooomeeeent. Was hatte Heero gesagt? Aya wa seine VERLOBTE? In Duos Kopf schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken auf einmal. Was ging hier vor. Heero war doch schwul, oder? Unruhig lief er im Zimmer auf und ab und bemerkte erst nach der zehnten Runde, dass er noch immer nackt war. So ging er erst mal duschen und zog sich danach an. Er beschloss Heero zu suchen, damit dieser ihn aufklärte. Mittlererweile kannte er sich ja hier schon ganz gut aus.

Seltsam. Er hatte nun schon alles in dieser Villa genauestens durchkämmt und Heero immer noch nicht gefunden. Der einzige Ort an dem er noch nicht gewesen war, war der Garten. Nun, ging er eben da nachsehen. Das Bild was sich ihm allerdings bot als er den Garten erreichte, versetzte ihn in einen Schock. Da stand SEIN Heero mit einem MÄDCHEN und sie hielten HÄNDCHEN. Das war aber noch nicht alles. Heero lachte fröhlich und redete scheinbar vergnügt mit seiner Begleitung.

Duo glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Die beiden kamen nun direkt auf ihn zu und hatten ihn scheinbar noch nicht bemerkt. Wie konnte Heero ihm das antun. Nicht nur, dass er nach ihrer ersten Nacht einfach so abhaute ohne viel zu erklären, nein, er hatte auch noch eine Verlobte, mit der er sich scheinbar blendend verstand. Und er hatte Heero vertraut, hatte sich ihm hingegeben. Und nun das hier. Was sollte er denn jetzt denken? Irgendwie weigerte er sich zu glauben, dass das alles real war.

Wütend und verletzt sah er Heero entgegen. Dieser sah mit einem Mal in Duos Richtung und erkannte, dass der einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Irgendwie sah er wütend aus und plötzlich wurde Heero auch klar warum Duo so verletzt aussah. "Duo ich..." Dieser ließ ihm gar nicht erst ausreden und stürmte davon. Ohne auf Heeros Rufe zu achten lief er zur Bushaltestelle und stieg in den nächsten Bus. Er wollte nur weg. Weg von all den Lügen. Schon wieder, war alles was er denken konnte. Warum passierte immer ihm das? Das war nicht fair. Ruckartig sah er auf. Dieses Stadtviertel kannte er noch zu gut. Mit dem Gedanken, dass er einfach nur noch alles vergessen wollte stieg er aus und suchte nach seinem alten Dealer. Es war nicht schwer diesen zu finden. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Ohne zu zögern besorgte er sich mit dem Geld, was er noch vom vorherigen Abend übrig hatte, Stoff. Mehrere Spritzen waren darunter. Wenn das nicht half um die letzten Stunden zu vergessen, was dann?

* * *

Heero durchsuchte die ganze nähere Umgebung, doch er konnte Duo nirgends finden. Resigniert ging er wieder zum Haus zurück wo Aya schon auf ihn wartete. "Und?", wollte sie wissen. "Ich hab ihn nicht gefunden. Er ist wohl nach Hause gefahren." "Heero! Warum hast du ihm denn nicht erzählt was das ganze soll? Ich dachte du liebst ihn. Außerdem hast du mir erzählt, dass er schon viel durchgemacht hat. Was glaubst du was er jetzt denkt und fühlt?!" "Ja, ich weiß, aber...ach ich weiß auch nicht warum ich es nicht gesagt habe." "Heero?", Ayas Tonfall war jetzt nicht mehr wütend, sondern ernst und besorgt. "Was?", grummelte er. "Weißt du was das für Narben an Duos Armen sind?" "Hm? Nein, hab nie drüber nachgedacht. Wieso?" "Heero, ich denke die stammen von Spritzen..." "Spritzen? Was denn für Spritzen, Duo ist nicht kra..." Entsetzt sah er sie an. "Das ist doch nicht wahr. Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass Duo ein Fixer ist, oder?", aufgebracht stand er auf. "Ich kann mich ja auch irren, aber der Sohn einer Bekannten hat genau solche Narben. Sie mussten ihn in eine Klinik einweisen, weil er nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu spritzen.", erklärte sie bedrückt.

Plötzlich kam Heero etwas in den Sinn, das Duo mal gesagt hatte. Das er wenigstens rauchen müsste, sonst würde er einen Anfall kriegen. Was, wenn er damit gemeint hatte, dass das Rauchen die einzige Droge sei, die er nehmen dürfte ohne einen Rückfall zu erleiden. Besorgt musterte Aya Heero. Sein Gesicht zeigte Unglauben und Entsetzten. "Heero? Hat Duo mal so was erwähnt?" Heero nickte in Gedanken versunken. Dann sah er Aya direkt an. "Ja. Als wir uns kennen lernten. Duo raucht. Das hat mich ziemlich gestört. Da meinte er, das ich ihm das nicht verbieten könnte nach all dem anderen was man ihm verboten hätte zu nehmen. VERDAMMT!!! Du hast recht. Warum ist mir das nie aufgefallen?" "Heero, wir sollten ihn schleunigst suchen. Er ist verzweifelt. Nicht das er etwas dummes anstellt.", beschwörend sah sie ihn an und Heero verstand.

"Gut", sagte er dann entschlossen, "statten wir der Drogenszene Tokyos einen Besuch ab." Aya nickte, sie würde Heero begleiten. Zu zweit war es leichter und vielleicht würde Heero ihre Hilfe brauchen können.

* * *

Grinsend saß Duo an eine Mauer gelehnt im übelsten Stadtviertel Tokyos. Er fühlte sich als würde er schweben und er sah nur bunte Farben. Vergessen war Heero und dessen Verlobte. Er kicherte. Da drüben prügelten sich welche. Er lachte wieder. Das sah so witzig aus wie der eine immer wieder versuchte aufzustehen und dann wieder eine in die Fressen bekam.

Plötzlich ließ die Wirkung nach und dröhnende Kopfschmerzen machten sich breit. Etwas orientierungslos suchte er in seinen Taschen nach der letzten Spritze. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe erst seinen Arm abzubinden und stach die Nadel tief in seinen Arm, ließ deren Inhalt genüsslich in seinen Arm sickern. Schon wurde alles um ihn herum wieder unscharf un farbenfroh. Er kicherte. Der eine Typ trat den anderen immer wieder, obwohl der schon bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Dann kippte sein Kopf zurück und schlug dumpf gegen die Wand. Alles drehte sich. Was war denn los. Er wollte doch wieder die schönen Farben sehen. Plötzlich erkannte er mühsam einen Schatten über sich. "Wasn los?", murmelte er undeutlich und bekam einen weiteren Kicheranfall. Der Schatten hatte Schlappohren. "Was wills su?", brachte er undeutlich hervor.

"Das was ich immer von dir will Baby.", raunte eine dumpfe Stimme. Der Schatten bewegte sich und Duo fühlte wie er sich an seinen Klamotten zu schaffen machte. "Hol dir se...selber Stoff. Verdammter Dieb." "Keine Sorge Baby. Stoff is nich das was ich jetzt von dir will." "Hmmm...Heero?", murmelte er trübe als er merkte wie der Kerl seine Hose runter zog. "Nicht Heero, Baby. Greg." "Greg...? Bescheuerter Name...Greg..." "Das wirst du sicher gleich nicht mehr denken, wenn ich dich durchgevögelt habe." "Du wills vögeln? Nee, hab ich keinen Bock drauf..."

Irgendetwas in Duo sagte ihm das er sich vor Greg in acht nehmen sollte und das er sich wehren müsste. Halbwegs richtete Duo sich auf und sah den Kerl genauer an. Nein, das war nicht Heero und er wollte das nicht. Der Typ schien sich nicht von Duos kraftlosen Händen stören zu lassen, die versuchten ihn weg zu drücken und machte sich an Duos Hemd zu schaffen.

"Nein...nicht. Hör...hör auf...", murmelte Duo unverständlich. "Nicht..."

Heero und Aya suchten Duo nun schon seit einer Stunde. Heero hatte mehreren Typen Geld angeboten, um an Informationen zu kommen. War aber nur damit abgespeist worden, das der "Langhaarige Kerl" seinen Dealer Rick gesucht hatte. Der war aber nicht aufzufinden und so hatten sie selbstständig weiter suchen müssen. Fakt war allerdings, dass Duo hier sein musste. Mehrere hatten gesagt, dass der sich seit Jahren nicht mehr hätte blicken lassen und dann plötzlich alle Vorräte von Rick aufkaufte. Diese Info hatte aber nicht dazu beigetragen, das Heero sich beruhigte. Eher im Gegenteil. Aya hatte ihn davon abhalten müssen dem Kerl an die Kehle zu springen.

Sie kamen an einer kleinen Gasse vorbei und Heero stutzte. Auch Aya blieb stehen und lauschte. Sie hörten Stimmen. Eine hörte sich ziemlich rau an und die andere eher kläglich und seltsam undeutlich. Als wäre die Person nicht ganz beisammen.

Erschrocken sahen sie sich plötzlich an und stürmten zur Gasse. Heero wurde fast schlecht als er das Szenario sah.

Duo mit glasigen Augen. Der Kopf kippte immer wieder zur Seite und er nuschelte undeutliche Sachen die aber irgendwie ängstlich klangen. Das war aber noch nicht das schlimmste. Über Duo lehnte ein Kerl und zog Duo gerade das Hemd aus. Die Hose hatte er scheinbar schon von Duos Beinen gezogen. Plötzlich kicherte Duo und sprach diesmal etwas lauter.

"Jetzt weiß ich's wieder...hihi...du bis das. Has su mich nicht immer zu irgendwelchen Sado-Spielchen geswungen? Hihihi...und jetz wills su mich hier vögeln..." Er kicherte wieder. "Weiss su das su Hasenohren has? Sieht bescheu...bescheuert aus..."

Das war zu viel. Mit einem Mal war Heero bei Duo und dem Kerl und riss diesen von Duo runter. So fest er konnte schlug er ihm dann mit der Faust unters Kinn und dann noch mal auf die Nase. Der Kerl hatte keine Chance, mit immer noch heruntergelassenen Hosen sackte er ohnmächtig zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Heero kniete neben Duo nieder und zog diesen wieder an. Dabei bemerkte er ein Tütchen, das aus Duos Tasche fiel. Einige Pillen waren darin, aber Duo hatte davon scheinbar noch nichts genommen, denn die Tüte war verschlossen. Allerdings bemerkte er die leeren Spritzen, die neben Duo im Dreck lagen. Es waren vier. Das war doch sicher viel zu hoch dosiert. Und wies aussah hatte Duo sie alle gespritzt. Aya ging ebenfalls neben Duo in die Hocke, der nur unverständliches Zeug vor sich hinmurmelte und manchmal vor sich hin kicherte. "Wir müssen in ein Krankenhaus. Er hat vier Spritzen Heroin genommen. Das war vielleicht schon zu viel..." Heero nickte und hob Duo auf seine Arme. Aya steckte eine Spritze ein und sie liefen so schnell sie konnten zum Taxi. Sie hatten dem Fahrer vorher gesagt, dass er warten solle und ihm die Wartezeit bezahlt.

"Zum Krankenhaus!", schnauzte Heero unwirsch und zog Duo neben sich auf die Rückbank. Im Krankenhaus wurde Duo untersucht und entsprechend behandelt und dann in eine Einzelzimmer auf der Etage für Drogenpatienten gebracht.(1)

Heero blieb die ganze Zeit an seinem Bett sitzen, während Duo schlief und machte sich Vorwürfe. Warum hatte er es auch verschwiegen. Er hätte eine Menge Probleme ersparen können, wenn er es Duo gesagt hätte. Betrübt sah er auf seinen Freund herab und beugte sich leicht vor um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. Ein Arzt betrat das Zimmer, wahrscheinlich hatte er gesehen, dass Heero Duo geküsst hatte, doch Heero war es egal. "Sie haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu Maxwell-san, nicht wahr?", fragte der Arzt dann ruhig. Heero nickte nur. "Ich liebe ihn.", murmelte er dann. Aber der Arzt hörte es.

"Er wird jemanden brauchen, der ihm hilft, wenn er aufwacht. Ich denke sie werden sich um ihn kümmern?", wieder nickte Heero. "Gut, seine Mutter klang am Telefon nicht so als wäre sie an seinem Zustand interessiert. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern werden Yuy-san." "Pf, seine Mutter. Die macht ihm das Leben zur Hölle und versäuft all das Geld, das er mühsam erarbeitet. Wie es ihm geht schert sie einen Dreck." Der Arzt nickte. So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht und er hatte in Duo Maxwells Akte von dessen früheren Drogenproblemen gelesen. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier.

Er überlegte dann einen Augenblick. Yuy schien der Einzige zu sein, der engeren Kontakt zu Duo hatte und ersetzte in diesem Fall die Eltern des Jungen. "Yuy-san. Er ist nicht zum ersten mal hier. Vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren, war er bereits hier. Er wurde mehrmals eingeliefert und immer wieder hatte er Rückfälle und landete wieder hier. Er wurde in eine Klinik überwiesen und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Patienten dort hat er eiserne Stärke gezeigt, um clean zu werden und ist es

jetzt seit drei Jahren. So viel ich weiß studiert er jetzt." Heero nickte.

"Ja, er studiert an der gleichen Uni wie ich. Er studiert im Bereich Physiologie." "Schön, das freut mich. Ich weiß nicht was der Grund für diesen plötzlichen Rückfall war. Normalerweise ist man nach drei Jahren längst aus der kritischen Phase raus.(2) " Ich war es. Es ist meine Schuld. Ein Missverständnis ist daran schuld."

Der Arzt merkte schnell, dass sich Heero Vorwürfe machte. "Sie sind nicht daran schuld. Und ich bin sicher, wenn das Missverständnis geklärt ist, wird das auch nicht noch mal passieren. Er wird keinen dauerhaften Rückfall haben. Das war nur ein Ausrutscher. Wenn das nicht öfter passiert, wird es keine Folgen für ihn haben. Passen sie auf ihn auf. Schönen Abend noch. Ich nehme an sie bleiben?" Wieder nickte Heero und dachte über die Worte des Arztes nach. Der hatte eben auch zu ihm gesagt er dürfte Duo keine Schuld geben. Ha, Schuld hatte jemand wie Duo ganz sicher nicht. Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und legte sich halb auf Duos Bett. Mit der Zeit dämmerte er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Duo erwachte mit pochendem Schädel und schloss die Augen schnell wieder, als ihn das Licht blendete. Nur langsam öffnete er sie wieder und bemerkte ein Gewicht auf seinen Beinen. Blinzelnd sah er nach der Ursache dafür und sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er die Person erkannte, die scheinbar auf seinen Beinen eingeschlafen war. Nach genauerem Umsehen stellte er fest, dass er sich im Krankenhaus befand und nach einigen weiteren Überlegungen kamen auch die anderen Erinnerungen wieder. Oh nein! Hatte Heero ihn etwa nach hier gebracht? Was würde der reiche Millionärssohn zu so etwas sagen. Solche Probleme kannte Heero wahrscheinlich nur vom Hörensagen. Bestimmt will er mich nun erst recht nicht mehr, warum ist er eigentlich hier? Sollte er nicht bei seiner Verlobten sein?

Besagter Millionärssohn wachte langsam auf und rieb sich die Augen. Oh Gott. War er etwa in der Position eingeschlafen? Sein Nacken war völlig verspannt. Dann bemerkte er, dass Duo wach war und ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick musterte. Aber ihm schien nichts weiter zu fehlen. Voller Erleichterung darüber zog er Duo an sich und umarmte ihn fest. Ein Glück, es war wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, aber der Schock als er Duo gefunden hatte war noch da.

Glücklich schloss er Duo noch fester in die Arme und konnte gar nicht glauben, dass es seinem Liebling scheinbar ganz gut ging. "Heero, du erdrückst mich." Erschrocken ließ er seinen Freund los und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er meinte heulen zu müssen vor Freude und fragte sich, was mit ihm los war. Er heulte nie.

"Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung, hast du Schmerzen?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Dann sah er weg. Er hielt Heeros Blick einfach nicht stand. Dieser sah ihn so besorgt an, das er nicht wusste was er machen sollte. Klar er war früher schon oft hier aufgewacht, aber nie war jemand da gewesen um sich um ihn zu kümmern. "Duo..." Duo drehte sich wieder um, sah Heero aber immer noch nicht an. "Duo, das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte dir die Sache mit Aya erklären sollen. Ja, wir sind verlobt, aber wir sind beide in einer festen Beziehung. Sie hat schon seit zwei Jahren einen Freund und ich habe dich." "Ach und warum lauft ihr dann Händchen haltend durch die Gegend?", wollte Duo verärgert wissen.

"Unsere Eltern. Sie haben das arrangiert als wir noch in der Grundschule waren. Als wir älter wurden wurde uns klar, dass wir das beide nicht wollten. Aber unsere Eltern mussten denken, dass wir einverstanden sind. Also spielen wir ihnen das Ganze vor. Immer wenn einer den anderen besucht verhalten wir uns so wie du es ja schon gesehen hast. Aber eigentlich schwärmt Aya meistens von ihrem Freund. Die Beiden wollen bald heiraten und ich stehe nicht auf Frauen, dass hab ich Aya gesagt als ich es merkte. Dann haben wir mit diesem Theater angefangen." Duo dachte darüber nach. Etwas logisches hatte es schon, aber warum hatte Heero ihm nicht davon erzählt, dann wäre nie rausgekommen, dass er...

Bedrückt senkte er wieder den Blick. Aber, was sollte er jetzt machen. Heero hatte sich entschuldigt, aber er fand es sicher abstoßend was er getan hatte. "Duo? Bitte...willst du noch mit mir zusammen sein? Ich...ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Überrascht von Heeros Worten sah Duo auf. Heero wollte ihn noch, aber... "Findest du mich denn nicht abstoßend?", fragte er dann mit zitternder Stimme. "ABSTOßEND? Wie kommst du darauf? Ich liebe dich. Glaubst du wegen dieser Sache ändert sich das?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. "Ich weiß doch nicht...ich will mit dir zusammen bleiben, aber ekelt dich das denn nicht an?" Beruhigend zog Heero den zitternden Duo in seine Arme.

"Kein bisschen. Das war doch nicht so schlimm. Jeder macht mal einen Fehler und du warst wütend auf mich. Es ist ganz normal wie du reagiert hast. Wenn man wütend ist macht man schon mal Dinge, die nicht so gut sind. Aber ich möchte mit dir zusammen bleiben. Diese Nacht mit dir war so schön. So was hab ich noch nie empfunden und ich würde das gerne noch mal wiederholen..." Duo seufzte. "Dann hasst du mich nicht?" "Nein. Ich liebe dich." Plötzlich grinste Duo, aber dies konnte Heero ja nicht sehen. "In letzter Zeit wirfst du nur so mit Liebesgeständnissen um dich. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Wo ist mein einskalter Hee-chan?" Heero lachte leicht als er das hörte. Das war Duo wie er lebte. "Was bleibt mir bei jemandem wie dir schon übrig? Da kann man gar nicht anders." Zufrieden kuschelte Duo sich in die Umarmung und schnurrte als Heero seine Wange und seine Stirn küsste. Nun müssen nur noch Treize und Wufei ein Paar werden und alles ist in Ordnung.

TBC

(1) - Gibt es so was???

(2) - Keine Ahnung, ob das so stimmt... .


	5. 5

Warnungen: lime, sad, lemon, angst

Pairings: HeeroxDuo; QuatrexTrowa; TreizexWufei

5/?

"Gesprochenes"

Gedanken

Weder Quatre und Trowa noch Wufei wussten von dem Vorfall und davon, dass Duo im Krankenhaus gewesen war.

Alles was ihnen auffiel als die beiden wieder zur Schule kamen war, dass sie noch liebevoller und sanfter miteinander umgingen als sonst schon. Quatre und Trowa störte das wenig, sie hatten ja einander, aber Wufei konnte es einfach nicht ertragen die beiden so glücklich zu sehen. Immer mehr formte sich bei ihm der Wunsch nach einer Beziehung.

Er hatte seit dem Abend im "Black Rainbow" ständig über Treize nachgedacht. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er unbedingt mit diesem reden musste und...er musste sich entschuldigen. Er hatte zwar versucht es zu verdrängen, aber er hatte ehrliche Schuldgefühle und Gewissensbisse Treize gegenüber. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er das Risiko einer Beziehung eingehen musste, um wieder mehr Vertrauen zu seinen Mitmenschen aufzubauen.

Wufei konnte nur hoffen, dass Treize ihm noch eine Chance gab und Verständnis dafür aufbringen würde, dass sie es langsam angehen müssten, wenn eine Beziehung zu Stande kommen würde.

So stand der Chinese nach den Vorlesungen vor dem Kendo-Dojo und haderte mit sich, ob er nun eintreten sollte um mit Treize zu reden oder, ob er lieber warten sollte. Er entschied sich für die erste Möglichkeit und trat ein.

Langsam ging er zu den Trainingsräumen in denen er den Schulsprecher vermutete und versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er fand ihn schließlich in seine Übungen vertieft im dritten Trainingsraum und trat leise ein.

Doch Treize bemerkte ihn trotzdem und unterbrach seine Übungen um sich umzudrehen. Überrascht sah er den Chinesen an, denn dieser verbrachte nie freiwillig seine Zeit in seiner Nähe.

"Hallo Treize.", sagte Wufei ruhig und blickte Treize in die Augen, wofür er ein wenig den Kopf heben musste, da dieser größer war als er.

"Wufei!"

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte sofort den überraschten Ton in Treizes Stimme, konnte aber keinen Ärger darin erkennen. Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich noch eine Chance. Ein Versuch würde nicht schaden.

"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen.", teilte er dann dem anderen mit und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Diese fiel überraschend anders aus als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Treize sah ihn einen Moment perplex an und lächelte dann freundlich. "Du meinst wegen Freitag im "Black Rainbow" ?" Wufei nickte knapp.

"Dazu gibt es keinen Grund, wir sind kein Paar und ich habe keinerlei Recht dir irgendetwas übel zu nehmen oder dir zu verbieten. Was ist der Grund für deine Entschuldigung?"

"Ich weiß, dass wir kein Paar sind. Aber ich habe meine eigenen Gefühle betrogen und dich verletzt, deshalb entschuldige ich mich. Es war unfair von mir dich abzuweisen, obwohl ich ebenfalls etwas empfinde und dann so etwas zu tun wie Freitag in der Disko."

Treize staunte nicht schlecht als der Chinese ihm seine Gefühle so offen darlegte. Aber immerhin stammte Wufei aus einem stolzen Clan und Ehre bedeutete für den Schwarzhaarigen sehr viel. Er wusste was vorgefallen war und was Wufei dazu veranlasst hatte seine Interessen zu verleugnen und er war entsetzt darüber wie man jemandem so etwas antun konnte. Lächelnd ging er auf den abwartenden Chinesen zu und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Zu seiner Freude wich Wufei nicht vor ihm zurück und schloss bei der Berührung sogar die Augen.

"Und weshalb bist du noch hier?", fragte er dann leise, obwohl er auf eine ganz bestimmte Antwort hoffte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Wufei wieder die Augen und sah in die stahlblauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Ich möchte um eine zweite Chance bitten."

Wieder lächelte der Braunhaarige. "Natürlich, ich habe doch gesagt ich warte, bis du bereit bist."

Nun lächelte auch Wufei ein wenig, musste aber noch etwas Dringendes loswerden.

"Das freut mich sehr, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem noch um etwas bitten." Ein Nicken deutete an, dass er fortfahren sollte. "Lass uns die Beziehung langsam angehen, bitte.", fügte Wufei dann hinzu und erwartete gespannt die Antwort.

"Natürlich, ich gebe dir Zeit soviel du willst Wufei.", murmelte Treize und zog Wufei vorsichtig in eine Umarmung.

Erleichtert schloss der Schwarzhaarige wieder seine Augen und schmiegte sich an Treizes muskulösen Körper.

Der erste Schritt war getan und vielleicht war das ja die Chance seine Vergangenheit endlich zu vergessen.

* * *

Duo und Heero saßen engumschlungen auf einer Bank im Park und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus. Seit dem Vorfall vor einer Woche war ihre Beziehung um ein Vielfaches intensiver geworden und sie konnten kaum mehr ihre Zeit ohne den Anderen verbringen ohne diesen schrecklich zu vermissen. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu zärtlichen kurzen Küssen und sie konnten kaum die Finger von einander lassen.

"Duo?", murmelte Heero leise zwischen einigen Küssen. "Hmm..." "Willst du" kurzer Kuss "nicht heute" wieder ein Kuss "mit zu mir kommen?", schaffte es Heero endlich zu sagen. "Hmmm, warum nicht?", antwortete der Langhaarige schwer atmend. "Wir haben schon seit letzter Woche nicht mehr..." Duo ließ den Satz unbeendet, aber Heero verstand was er sagen wollte. "Hm, hast recht." Wieder küssten sie sich, doch plötzlich sah Duo ruckartig auf und blickte erstaunt über Heeros Schulter.

"Was ist los?", wollte sein Freund nun neugierig wissen.

"Da! Das sind...Wufei und Treize...und sie halten Händchen."

"Was?!", rief Heero überrascht aus und drehte sich, um sehen zu können was Duo sah.

Tatsächlich, da schlenderten Wufei und Treize Händchen haltend durch den Park und unterhielten sich.

"Ich glaubs ja nicht, unser Chinese hat sich endlich ein Herz gefasst und Treize die Wahrheit gesagt.", brachte Duo fassungslos heraus. Heero nickte bloß zustimmend.

"Das müssen wir Quatre und Trowa erzählen." Duo war Feuer und Flamme und Heero bremste seinen voreiligen Freund vorsichtig aus. "Lass das lieber. Wir behalten es erst mal für uns. Wufei soll es uns sagen, wenn er sich dazu bereit fühlt, oder was meinst du?" Duo nickte. Wieder einmal hatte Heero recht. Immer war es Heero, der sein Temperament ein wenig zügelte und recht behielt.

"Stimmt, warten wir, bis er es uns sagt Hee-chan.", sagte er einlenkend und beugte sich wieder vor, um Heero zu küssen.

* * *

Wufei war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als Treize einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang durch den Park vorgeschlagen hatte, denn schließlich war der Brünette beim Training gewesen. Jetzt schlenderten sie langsam durch den Park und hielten sich and den Händen. Dem Chinesen war mehr als angenehm warm als er so Treizes Hand hielt. Sie unterhielten sich über verschiedene Dinge, da Treize und er sich besser kennen lernen wollten.

"Was wirst du machen, wenn du mit dem Studium fertig bist?", wollte Wufei nun wissen, denn immerhin war der andere im letzten Jahr.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht eine Arztpraxis zu eröffnen. Vielleicht zuerst mit einem Partner, aber irgendwann möchte ich selbstständig sein." Wufei nickte, das waren mehr Zukunftspläne als er hatte.

"Und was ist mit dir, du studierst ja auch Allgemeinmedizin."

"Ich weiß nicht so genau. Vielleicht...", er stockte, über das geschockt was er gerade hatte sagen wollen. Wie kam er dazu sich mit Treize ein gemeinsame Zukunft auszumalen wo sie noch nicht mal richtig zusammen waren?

"Was wolltest du sagen?", fragte Treize sanft. Wufei schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, ich lass es mal auf mich zukommen.", erwiderte er langsam und dachte eine seine Gedanken von eben. Eine Gemeinschaftspraxis mit Treize, das klang recht verlockend.

Treize lächelte nur und fragte nicht weiter. Schließlich wollte er Wufei um keinen Preis zu etwas drängen.

Mittlererweile war es schon recht später Nachmittag und es wurde langsam dämmrig.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt verabschieden und uns so gegen acht zum Essen treffen? Ich kenne ein nettes Restaurant in der Innenstadt. Man ist schnell mit der Bahn dort.", schlug Treize vor. Er wollte noch nicht, dass dieser Tag endete, wo er doch dem Chinesen so viel näher gekommen war.

Wufei dachte kurz darüber nach. Er musste nicht ja sagen, er konnte einfach sagen, dass er lieber nach Hause gehen wollte, doch er hatte nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis sich jetzt schon von diesem charismatischen Mann zu trennen.

Das einzige was sie während der ganzen Zeit getan hatten war sich an den Händen zu halten und selbst dafür hatte Treize freundlich gefragt. Er fühlte sich geborgen und sicher bei diesem Mann und was war schon gegen ein gemütliches Abendessen einzuwenden?

"Gerne, wo treffen wir uns?"

Treize erklärte es ihm und sie verabschiedeten sich vorläufig. Beide in freudiger Erwartung auf das gemeinsame Abendessen.

* * *

Zu Hause angekommen stand Wufei vor einem ganz anderen Problem. Was zur Hölle sollte er anziehen?

Er wühlte in seinem Kleiderschrank und kramte mögliche Outfits hervor. Immerhin gingen sie Essen, da konnte er nicht in Jeans rumlaufen. Er überlegte noch eine Weile, bis er sich letzten Endes für eine beige, nicht zu eng sitzende Hose und ein schwarzes, kurzärmeliges Hemd entschied. Zufrieden mit seiner Wahl stieg er unter die Dusche und kam nicht umhin die Geräusche aus Qautres Zimmer, welches direkt neben seinem lag, zu hören. Na da hatte aber jemand Spaß.

* * *

"Ja...genau so...oh ja, Trowa...aaah!!!"

Quatre hatte Mühe seine Schreie zu unterdrücken, er wollte nicht unbedingt das ganze Haus mit allen Bediensteten aufmerksam machen, aber die Art und Weise wie Trowa ihn jedes Mal in den Wahnsinn trieb war unglaublich...

"Sccchhh Baby nicht so laut...", brachte Trowa mühsam zwischen mehreren Stößen hervor.

"Ah..das ohh jaa...das sagtst...hmmm...du so einfach..."

"Was...soll...Wufei von uns denken...?"

"Ist...oh fuck jaaaa!!! Ist mir egal..." und mit einem lauten erlösenden Schrei kam Quatre zum Höhepunkt, trieb auch Trowa über die Schwelle uns zog diesen in seine Arme als er über ihm zusammen brach. Heftig atmend und keuchend lagen sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt da und genossen die Nachwellen ihres Orgasmus.

"Hmmm...ich liebe dich Tro-chan."

"Ich liebe dich auch, mon petit. Je t´aime."

Zufrieden schmiegte sich Quatre an den anderen und genoss diese sanften Worte. Er liebte es wenn Trowa auf Französisch mit ihm sprach und er verstand schon einige Dinge.

"Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust?"

"Ich weiß...", murmelte Angesprochener liebevoll und küsste seinen Süßen.

So dösten sie langsam mit sanftem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

* * *

Ein wenig nervös stieg Wufei aus der Bahn und schlenderte dann, die Hände lässig in den Taschen, zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Treize bereits vor dem Restaurant und wartete, sodass er schnell einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und sich vergewisserte, dass er nicht zu spät war. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass es aber erst viertel vor acht war. Lächelnd ging er auf Treize zu. "Hi. Wartest du schon lange?"

"Nein, ich bin erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen. Komm, ich habe einen Tisch reservieren lassen."

Gemeinsam betraten sie das gemütliche, kleine China-Restaurant, wie Wufei schmunzelnd feststellte, und wurden auch sogleich zu einem Tisch für zwei Personen gebracht, der leicht versteckt in einer Ecke stand. Wufei kam nicht umhin sich gleich wohl zu fühlen. Die Gerüche der chinesischen Speisen zogen durch das Restaurant und vermittelten einen vertrauten Eindruck.

Sie setzten sich gegenüber und bestellten schon etwas zu trinken. Während sie die Speisekarten durchgingen, warf Wufei Treize einige, unbemerkte Blicke zu. Er fand, dass der Brünette wirklich gut aussah und sein Outfit schmeichelte ihm auf eine angenehme Weise. Das dunkelblaue Polohemd passte gut zu den stahlblauen Augen und die hellbeige Hose saß nahezu perfekt und erlaubte einen guten Blick auf Treizes muskolöse Beine, die er zweifellos vom Kampfsporttraining haben musste.

Zweifellos verkörperte Treize einen reifen, erwachsenen Mann mit Charme und in Wufei wallte eine Welle des Stolzes auf, weil er die Person war, die Treize begehrte.

Schließlich kam eine Bedienung um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen und sie wählten beide eine Ente süß-sauer mit Reis.

Dann unterhielten sie sich über die verschiedensten Dinge und lachten viel. Treize hatte einen äußerst schwarzen Humor und Wufei lachte viel und war sehr entspannt. Treize beobachtete den lachenden Chinesen mit einem liebevollen Blick und genoss dessen Gesellschaft. Erst als das Essen kam aßen sie beide in gemütlichem Schweigen und tranken ihren Wein.

Nach dem Essen wandten sie sich ernsteren Gesprächsthemen zu und Wufei erzählte viel über sein Leben im Clan in China. Treize hörte aufmerksam zu und war erleichtert die Geschichte von Zechs jetzt von Wufei selbst zu hören. Es zeigte, dass der Chinese ihm ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen entgegenbrachte und der Brünette war froh darüber.

Er erfuhr auch, dass Wufeis Stiefvater, der auch Quatres Vater war, einen festen Lebenspartner hatte und das Quatre und Trowa im Zimmer des Blonden eben noch eine wahre Orgie gefeiert hatten.

Erst spät abends verließen sie das Restaurant und gingen noch eine wenig durch die Geschäftsstraßen spazieren.

Gegen ein Uhr wurde es allerdings Zeit sich zu verabschieden und Wufei war ein bisschen unsicher.

"Also dann, sehen wir uns morgen in der Uni?!"

Wufei nickte. "Ja, bis morgen."

Aber keiner von beiden machte Anstalten zu gehen. Einen Moment schwiegen sie noch, dann lachten sie beide.

"Das scheint schwerer zu werden als ich dachte.", murmelte Treize dann. Wufei lächelte und nickte.

Dann hob er leicht seinen Kopf und hauchte Treize einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Bis morgen!", rief er dann noch und lief in Richtung Bahn. Verwirrt und froh zugleich sah der Brünette ihm nach und fuhr dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger über seine Lippen. Dann lächelte er leicht und ging ebenfalls.

Zufrieden entledigte Wufei sich zu Hause seiner Kleidung und legte sich ins Bett. Er war zu müde um noch zu duschen und es dauerte nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war. Ein weiches Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Züge gelegt und er grummelte leise, zufrieden im Schlaf.

Auch Treize lag zufrieden in seinem Bett und dämmerte langsam ein, während er sich auf den nächsten Tag freute.

* * *

So vergingen einige Wochen, in denen Wufei und Treize sich immer näher kamen. Gemütlich saßen sie zur Mittagspause auf einer Bank und Wufei hatte seinen Kopf auf Treizes Schoß gebettet und ließ sich von diesem den Nacken kraulen.

Ab und an tauschten sie auch zarte Küsse aus und genossen die Zeit zusammen.

Die anderen Vier wussten inzwischen natürlich über ihre Beziehung bescheid und hatten sich für sie gefreut. Nur Quatre hatte sich am Anfang einige Scherze nicht verkneifen können und damit Wufei ständig in Rage gebracht.

Leider waren es nur noch wenige Wochen bis zum Semesterende und somit auch bis Treizes Abschluss. Und Wufei fragte sich von Zeit zu Zeit wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen würde, wenn Treize nicht mehr zur Uni ging. Schließlich würden sie sich dann nur noch sehr selten sehen können, vor allem deshalb, weil Treize dann arbeiten musste. Treize hatte er aber noch nichts von seinen Sorgen erzählt, er wollte die Zeit genießen ohne den anderen zu sorgen.

Als sich Schritte der Bank näherten sah Wufei auf und erblickte Duo und Heero, die Arm in Arm näher kamen, um sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

"Na ihr beiden? Ihr könnt ja gar nicht mehr voneinander lassen, wie?", neckte Duo.

"Schnauze, als ob du und Heero anders wärt.", entgegnete Wufei genervt. Treize lächelte nur.

"Bald hast du es hinter dir Treize, dann bist du fertig mit dem Studium. Was wirst du danach machen?"

"Ich habe mir vorgenommen selbstständig zu werden."

"Cool, ne Hee-chan. Das willst du doch auch machen, oder?"

Heero nickte leicht und zog Duo in seine Arme. Der junge Amerikaner schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und genoss ihr Zusammensein. Zum Glück war Heero noch nicht im letzten Jahr, er würde ihm fehlen, wenn er erst mal fertig wäre.

Später kamen noch Quatre und Trowa hinzu, zu ihrer aller Überraschung streitend.

"Ich habs dir schon tausend Mal erklärt Quatre...es geht nicht anders. Das musst du doch akzeptieren können."

"Akzeptieren!? Akzeptieren!!!??? Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!!!", schrie der blonde Punk aufgebracht.

"Wie kommst du dazu so etwas zu tun???"

"Quatre, das war von Anfang an so geplant. Und ich werde nichts daran ändern!", erwiderte Trowa, nun auch etwas lauter werdend.

Quatres Augen verzogen sich zu engen Schlitzen. Keiner von beiden schien zu bemerken, dass nahezu jeder sie hören konnte. "Ach ja? Und was glaubst du wird aus mir?"

"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändern wird! DU bist der jenige, der hier überreagiert."

"Ach, jetzt bin also auch noch ich schuld, ja? Fein, das reicht. Fuck, verdammt, mir reichts!!!"

Und mit diesen Worten drehte Quatre sich um und stürmte davon. Zurück ließ er seine perplexen Freunde und einen bedrückten Trowa.

Duo meldete sich als erster zu Wort.

"Was genau war das eben Tro-kun?"

Trowa schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und antwortete nicht. Heero wurde allerdings langsam klar worum es ging und klärte seine Freunde auf.

"Trowa ist hier her gekommen, um zu studieren, aber nicht für die restlichen Jahre seines Studiums, sondern nur für ein Semester. Das ist bald um und ich denke, er wird wieder nach Frankreich gehen. Habe ich Recht Trowa?"

Dieser nickte leicht und zündete sich ein Zigarette an. Er brauchte jetzt erst mal was zur Beruhigung. Hastig nahm er einen tiefen Zug, bevor er zum Reden ansetzte.

"Das ist richtig. Von Anfang an war geplant, dass ich nur für ein Semester bleiben würde. Denn ich werde in Frankreich das Krankenhaus meines Vaters übernehmen. Und ich möchte es so.", fügte er auf Heeros Blick hin hinzu.

"Mein Vater hat mich kurz nach Anfang meines Medizinstudiums gefragt, ob ich seine Nachfolge antreten möchte und ich habe zugesagt, weil es das ist, was ich immer wollte. Und da das Krankenhaus in Frankreich liegt, werde ich dorthin zurück gehen."

Sie alle schwiegen einen Moment um das alles erst mal zu verarbeiten, dann meldete sich Wufei leise zu Wort, denn seit er bei Winners lebte, war Quatre wie ein wirklicher Bruder für ihn geworden.

"Und was ist mit Quatre?"

Trowa seufzte laut und ging dann unruhig auf und ab. Ein solches Verhalten waren sie von dem sonst so ruhigen und nie die Ruhe verlierenden Franzosen nicht gewöhnt und machte ihnen klar wie sehr Trowa die Sache zu schaffen machte.

"Wie hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass ich mich derart verlieben würde? Das war das letzte womit ich gerechnet habe, als ich hierher kam. In meiner Vorstellung von diesem Semester war ja noch nicht mal Platz für Freunde. Ich dachte halt: Du gehst dahin und machst das halbe Jahr ohne viele Leute kennen zu lernen. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort.

"Es ist schwer für mich wieder nach Frankreich zu gehen. Gott, es war so schwer Quatre davon zu erzählen. Und ich möchte ihn nicht verlassen. Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich habe mich vor Jahren für diesen Weg entschlossen und ich kann und will nicht zurück. Es ist das was ich immer wollte."

Wufei und die anderen schwiegen. Sie alle waren bedrückt über diese Neuigkeiten. Aber Trowa hatte recht. Wie hätte er ahnen sollen, das er die Liebe seines Lebens in diesem halben Jahr kennen lernen würde?

"Kannst du Quatre denn nicht mitnehmen?", schlug Wufei vorsichtig vor.

Trowa lachte auf. "Ja, und dann. Er kann die Sprache nicht und er wäre größten Teils auf sich allein gestellt. Und das in einem fremden Land. Das geht nicht und das wisst ihr auch."

Duo war nun ein wenig sauer. "Also lässt du einfach deine große Liebe hinter dir zurück nur um deine Ziele zu erreichen?" "Duo...", wandte Heero sanft ein um den Amerikaner zu beruhigen.

Er konnte sich vorstellen was in dem Langhaarigen vorging. Duos Vater hatte ihn früh verlassen und er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass einer seiner Freunde ein ähnliches Schicksal teilen sollte.

Doch Duo beruhigte sich nicht. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Trowa. Du wusstest doch die ganze Zeit, dass du ihn verlassen musstest. Warum hast du ihn nicht abgewiesen?"

"Duo!", versuchte Heero nun schon etwas energischer der Amerikaner zu stoppen.

Trowa wirkte hilflos und müde. "Weil ich es einfach nicht konnte Duo. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, ich konnte einfach nicht so tun als wäre da nichts zwischen uns. Mérde, mérde, mérde!!!", fluchte er hilflos.

* * *

Quatre erreichte derweil das Haus der Winners und flüchtete in sein Zimmer, damit keiner der Bediensteten seine Tränen sah. Als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ lachte er unter Tränen gequält auf. Da lag er nun und weinte. Das hatte er sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr erlaubt. Doch nun war alles anders. Er war dabei Trowa zu verlieren.

Wahrscheinlich für immer.

Denn was sollte er tun. Trowa hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er wieder nach Frankreich zurückkehren würde. Und er konnte diesem nicht folgen, so gerne er täte.

Schluchzend vergrub er sich in seinem Bettzeug und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Da war er nun, verliebt, wie nie zuvor. Er hatte gute Freunde, bessere als jemals zuvor und trotzdem war er dabei seine große Liebe zu verlieren.

Immer noch weinend dämmerte er schließlich in einen ruhelosen, leichten Schlaf.

Seit diesem Vorfall hatte Quatre sich geweigert zur Uni zu gehen. Er würde das Semester auch so schaffen und er wollte Trowa nicht sehen. Immer wieder rief einer seiner Freunde an, doch er ließ sie vom Personal abwimmeln und weigerte sich die meiste Zeit des Tages sein Zimmer zu verlassen.

Auch Trowa, der immer wieder anrief und schließlich fast täglich vorbeikam, nur um wieder abgewimmelt zu werden, konnte Quatre nicht erreichen. Der blonde Punk wollte einfach niemanden sehen. Auch nicht Wufei, obwohl dieser ihm, abgesehen von Trowa, näher stand als die anderen. Doch er ließ keinen zu sich durch, auch nicht seine Väter.

Er aß kaum und lag die meiste Zeit des Tages auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

So verging die letzte Zeit des Semesters und Trowas Abschied rückte näher. Quatre hatte beschlossen, sich abzuschotten, bis der Franzose das Land verlassen hatte. Denn er würde es nicht ertragen diesen zu sehen.

* * *

So stand mit einem Mal Trowas Abreise bevor und niemand wusste wie sie Quatre dazu bringen sollten wenigstens ein Wort mit diesem zu wechseln, bevor er Japan verlassen musste.

Duo und Heero begleiteten Trowa am Tag seiner Abreise zum Flughafen, während Wufei mit Treize versuchte Quatre dazu zu bewegen Trowa "Auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen. Leider vergebens wie sie nach einer Stunde feststellen mussten.

So machten auch sie sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen, um ihrerseits ihren Freund zu verabschieden.

Hoffnungsvoll sah Trowa ihnen entgegen als sie ihm entgegen kamen, doch sofort wurde sein Blick wieder niedergeschlagen und traurig. Quatre war nicht bei ihnen. Wufei und Treize blickten betreten drein und zuckten nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Da war nichts mehr was sie tun konnten.

Tränen sammelten sich in Trowas Augen. Hatte er bis eben noch gehofft, dass Quatre ihn wenigsten verabschieden würde, so wurde er nun enttäuscht. Sein blonder, geliebter Punk würde nicht mehr kommen.

Dann wurde sein Flug aufgerufen und mit einer schnellen Geste des Abschieds ging er zum Flugzeug ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, denn er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde seine Tränen sahen.

Mit traurigen Blicken riefen sie ihm einige Abschiedsworte hinterher, doch auch dann drehte er sich nicht um.

Sie alle warteten auf den Start von Trowas Flug und verließen den Flughafen erst, als dieses nicht mehr zu sehen war.

* * *

Eine Woche später saß Quatre zu Hause in seinem Zimmer. Sein Fenster war geöffnet und der warme Sommerwind wehte hindurch. Vor ihm lag ein bisher ungeöffneter Brief aus Frankreich. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern öffnete er diesen.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen als er in vertrauter Handschrift die ersten Zeilen las:

_Bonjour mon petit chérie!_

_Ich bin nun wieder in meiner Heimat und es ist als hätte ich mit dir eine Hälfte meines Herzens zurück gelassen._

_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Zwar ist mir hier alles sehr vertraut, aber dennoch fehlt etwas._

_Aber mir blieb keine Wahl und ich hoffe, dass du das tief in deinem Herzen verstehst. Niemals hätte ich damit _

_gerechnet während meines kurzen Japanaufenthalts die Liebe meines Lebens zu finden. _

_Dennoch ist es geschehen._

_Und ich bereue es nicht. Nicht eine Sekunde. _

_Bitte chérie, hasse mich nicht dafür, ja?_

_Ich würde dich so gerne einmal wieder sehen._

_Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwie verzeihen..._

_je t´aime_

_Trowa Barton_

Der Brief war kurz und dennoch sagte er soviel aus. Quatre legte ihn zur Seite und stellte sich ans Fenster.

Er konnte die ganze Stadt überblicken. Tokyo war ihm so vertraut wie Frankreich es für Trowa sein musste.

Dies war seine Heimat. Trotzdem konnte er ohne Trowa nicht leben. Er liebte ihn.

Und nachdem er fast einen Monat vor all dem davon gelaufen war, hatte er nun einen Entschluss gefasst.

Er wusste was er tun musste und er würde keine Mühe scheuen. Es ging hier um seine Zukunft.

Eine Zukunft, die er sich nur mit Trowa Barton vorstellen konnte.

Entschlossen trat er vom Fenster zurück und betrachtete sich einen Moment im Spiegel.

Was er sah waren gestylte Haare, rot-karierte Hosen, schwere Doc Martens und Piercings wohin er auch sah.

Langsam suchte er seine gesamten Punk-Klamotten aus dem Schrank und verstaute sie in Kartons, die er sich hatte bringen lassen. Dann zog er auch das Outfit aus, welches er trug und ging zum Bad. Er duschte ausgiebig, bis der letzte Rest Gel und Haarspray aus seinen Haaren heraus war und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Wieder stand er einen Moment vor dem Spiegel, bevor er sachte jedes einzelne seiner Piercings entfernte und auch diese in einem der Kartons verstaute. Als er sich nun ansah, kam er sich ein wenig nackt vor, aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen.

Dann zog er zu guter letzt einige neue Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank, die er bestellt hatte.

Ganz einfache normale Hosen und Hemden. Einige mit leichten Mustern bedruckt, aber dennoch ordentlich und normal.

Er zog sich eines der passenden Outfits an und föhnte sich dann noch seine Haare.

Der, der ihn nun aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte war der Quatre R. Winner, den er vor Jahren verbannt hatte.

Ein junger Mann, der ordentlich gekleidet war, Manieren zeigte und ein höfliches Auftreten hatte. Die Person, die er nie wieder hatte sein wollen. Doch jetzt war es notwendig und es gab nur diese Möglichkeit.

Die Auflagen in Frankreich waren streng und wenn er sich für eine Universität bewerben wollte, die Ansehen hatte, musste er akkurat gekleidet sein. Benehmen stand dort an höchster Stelle.

Während der Semesterferien schrieb er Bewerbungen an französische Universitäten im Umkreis von Trowas Wohnort.

Nebenher lernte er Französisch. Jeden Tag nahm er, ohne jemandes Wissen, Unterricht und bald war er der Sprache soweit sehr gut mächtig. Er lernte, wenn er zu Hause war und wenn er die Kurse besuchte.

Während der ganzen Ferien gönnte er sich keine Pausen und verbesserte seine Sprachkenntnisse so gut er konnte.

Kurz vor Ende der Ferien erhielt er die Zusagen von drei der Universitäten. Er entschied sich schnell für eine, mit der er schon geliebäugelt hatte und teilte seine Entscheidung der Uni per Telefon auf nahezu perfektem Französisch mit.

Als er soweit Flug und alles finanzielle geregelt hatte, teilte er sein Vorhaben seinen Eltern und Freunden mit.

Die Reaktionen waren milde ausgedrückt ´geschockt doch er blieb bei seiner Entscheidung und erwartete den Tag seiner Abreise gespannt und nervös. Die Uni, die er ab sofort besuchen würde, war die selbe, die auch Trowa besuchte und er kam nicht umhin ein wenig Angst vor dessen Reaktion zu haben. Trotzdem freute er sich auf Frankreich.

TBC


	6. 6

Warnungen: Lemon, lime, evtl. andere...

Pairings: HeeroxDuo; TreizexWufei; TrowaxQuatre

Widmung: Ja, diesmal gibts´ sogar eine Widmung und zwar der lieben line, hdgdl knuddelz

6/?

"Bitte legen sie ihre Sicherheitsgurte an, da wir nun zur Landung ansetzten werden.", machte die freundliche Stuardess die Passagiere aufmerksam und Quatre schreckte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf.

Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie schon über Paris waren. Schnell schnallte er sich an und blickte dann aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien und es war klar und wolkenlos, sodass er Paris weit überblicken konnte. Die Stadt machte selbst aus der Luft Eindruck und unbewusst verglich Quatre sie im Geiste mit Tokyo.

Auf sein Gepäck wartend stand der Blonde wenig später im Gedränge des Pariser Flughafens und betrachtete neugierig die Menschen in dem Gewühl. Ganze Familien mit schreienden Kindern, Geschäftsleute und auch einige in seinem Alter. Vom Kleinkind bis zum Großmütterchen war alles vertreten.

* * *

Als er schließlich mit Handgepäck und Koffern auf den Bus wartete, der ihn zum Universitätsgebäude bringen sollte, erfasste ihn eine nervöses Glücksgefühl. Nun war er nicht mehr weit von Trowa entfernt und soweit sich die Uni-Systeme ähnelten, würde er im gleichen Jahrgang sein wie dieser. Das hoffte er zumindest. Die Unterschiede waren ihm recht unbedeutend erschienen auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Uni.

Bis jetzt war er sogar recht gut mit der Sprache zurecht gekommen, auch, wenn er manchmal Mühe hatte die Franzosen zu verstehen, da diese recht schnell sprachen.

Mit und mit sammelten sich weitere Reisegäste um ihn und schienen scheinbar auf den gleichen Bus zu warten wie er.

Wenige Minuten später hielt dieser und das Gepäck wurde verstaut und die Plätze eingenommen.

Quatre beschloss noch etwas zu schlafen, denn es würde einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie sein Ziel erreichen würden.

* * *

Eine Woche später fühlte Quatre sich schon ziemlich heimisch in dem großen, alten Universitätsgebäude. Noch waren die Semesterferien nicht zu Ende und nicht alle Studenten waren bereits wieder hier, verbrachten wahrscheinlich noch ihre Zeit mit ihren Familien. Quatre hatte ein Zimmer in Wohntrakt C zugewiesen bekommen, welcher zu dem älteren Gebäudeteil gehörte. Da er sich sehr für die alt-europäische Bauweise interessierte, unternahm er einige Ausflüge, wofür er größtenteils die Metro nutzte, um alte Gebäude wie ´Sacre Ceaur und ´Notre Damezu besichtigen.

Ende der Semesterferien war Quatre ständig nervös und zittrig. Wenn Trowa nicht auf diese Schule gehen würde, was würde er dann machen? Immerhin war er nur, oder hauptsächlich nur deshalb hier in Frankreich.

Seine Sprachkenntnisse reichten zur Verständigung allerdings in vollem Maße aus, denn in den zwei Wochen, die er bereits hier verbracht hatte, war er fabelhaft zurechtgekommen.

Außerdem wäre, wenn Trowa nicht hier war, die ganze Sache mit seiner äußerlichen Veränderung umsonst gewesen.

Und er hatte sich wirklich nur ungern von seinem Punk-Outfit getrennt. Er war gespannt auf Trowas Reaktion.

Immer noch reichlich nervös ließ Quatre sich schließlich, gespannt auf seinen ersten Tag an einer französischen Uni, ins Bett fallen und versuchte noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

* * *

...:::::Japan:::::...

Zufrieden seufzend schmiegte Wufei sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm. Die Sonne schien auf das Bett und hatte ihn aufgeweckt, aber dennoch wollte er diese angenehme Wärme noch nicht verlassen.

Neben ihm grummelte Treize leicht im Halbschlaf und drehte sich so, dass der Kopf des Chinesen auf seiner Brust ruhte.

"Mmmm...Fei-chan, bist du etwa schon wach?", murmelte er dann leise.

"Noch nicht lange.", antwortete dieser und hauchte kurz einen Kuss auf Treizes nackte Brust.

"Lass uns aufstehen und frühstücken, okay?"

"Hm...in Ordnung."

Gemeinsam standen sie langsam und gemütlich auf und machten sich dann, beide nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, auf den Weg zur Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu machen.

Ein Glück das Treize allein lebte, so konnten sie ohne Sorgen in diesem ´Outfit die Küche betreten.

Während Treize Tee aufbrühte, setzte Wufei sich schon an den Tisch.

"Hast du eigentlich mal was von Quatre gehört, Fei?"

"Nein, noch nichts. Duo und Heero auch nicht, aber ihm scheint es ja gut zu gehen, sonst wären meine Eltern benachrichtigt worden."

"Was ist eigentlich mit Duo und Heero? Die beiden benehmen sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig, findest du nicht?"

"Schon ein wenig, was glaubst du woran das liegen könnte?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich wette, dass es mit Heeros Eltern zu tun hat. Das war schon immer das Problem in der Beziehung der beiden. So viel ich weiß, weiß nur Heeros Mutter, dass Duo sein fester Freund ist."

"Vielleicht hat ja sein Vater davon Wind bekommen. Einen Sohn zu haben, der schwul ist muss ja eine große Schande für einen Großunternehmensbesitzer wie ihn sein."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.", gab Wufei zur Antwort und nippte kurz an seinem Tee.

"Ist aber nicht unser Problem."

"Ja, aber ich mache mir Gedanken um Quatre und Trowa..."

* * *

...:::::Frankreich:::::...

Grummelnd wachte Trowa auf und schlug mehrmals vergeblich nach seinem Wecker, bevor dieser sein nerviges Piepen endlich einstellte. Der erste Morgen nach den Semesterferien war immer der schlimmste.

Müde schlurfte er in das kleine, angrenzende Bad und stieg unter die Dusche.

Es hatte schon einen Vorteil nackt zu schlafen, so brauchte man sich nicht aus der Kleidung schälen, wenn man morgens duschen wollte.

Genüsslich und in der Erwartung von warmem Wasser stellte er sich unter die Dusche. Als allerdings der Strahl auf ihn niederprasselte, konnte er nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei unterdrücken...das war ja eiskalt.

"Verdammt! Aber jetzt bin ich wenigstens wach..."

Einige Zimmer weiter im selben Gebäudetrakt stand Quatre Winner schon seit einer halben Stunde unter der Dusche.

Da er einfach zu wenig Schlaf gehabt hatte, war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen schon zu duschen...und genau das tat er jetzt fast 40 Minuten. Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe dazu überwinden unter dem warmem Strahl hervor zu treten und sich endlich anzuziehen.

Also auf in den Kampf! , mit diesem Gedanken verließ der blonde Japaner sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als er den Gebäudeteil mit den Vorlesungssälen erreichte, schlug ihm schon Stimmengewirr entgegen.

Neugierig betrachtete er die anderen Stundenten.

Einige musterten ihn kurz, drehten sich aber dann wieder ihren Gesprächspartnern zu und beachteten ihn nicht weiter.

Seufzend wartete er bis die Vorlesung begann.

* * *

Immer noch müde machte sich Trowa auf den Weg zum Vorlesungssaal und wurde sich bewusst wie sehr er Quatre vermisste. In Japan war dieser immer an seiner Seite gewesen, wenn sie durch das Schulgebäude gegangen waren.

Verdammt! Reiß dich zusammen, er hat sich nicht gemeldet...ich muss ihn endlich vergessen.

In Gedanken versunken erreichte er den Vorlesungssaal, vor dem sich schon eine Menge Studenten gesammelt hatte und wartete. Er schlängelte sich durch die Reihen und suchte nach seinem Freund.

Wie könnte es anders sein, fand er ihn zwischen zwei Mädchen, wahrscheinlich neu, die Jaque augenscheinlich heftig anbaggerte.

"Hey Jaque."

Der Franzose wandte sich von den Mädchen ab und musterte seinen Freund.

"Trowa! Cool, dass du wieder da bist. Das sind Marie und Claire.", stellte er die beiden vor.

Trowa nickte ihnen freundlich zu, hatte aber kein Interesse daran sie näher kennen zu lernen.

Eine der beiden, Claire, versuchte mit ihm zu flirten, doch er ignorierte sie.

Er sah Jaque grinsen und der schwarzhaarige Franzose machte sich in schnellem Französisch daran den beiden zu erklären, dass sie bei Trowa keine Chance haben würden. Überrascht, aber nicht unfreundlich, sahen sie ihn daraufhin an und Claire stellte glücklicherweise ihre Flirtversuche ein. Er dachte sowieso nur an Quatre.

Einige Minuten waren vergangen und die Vorlesung sollte nun beginnen.

Stetig füllte sich der Saal mit Studenten und Trowa suchte sich mit Jaque einen Platz im mittleren Bereich.

Zu seinem Unmut setzten sich die Mädchen zu ihnen. Genervt wandte er sich ab und suchte den Raum nach neuen Gesichtern ab.

Quatre hingegen hatte sich an den äußeren Rand weiter vorne gesetzt und führte ein leises Gespräch mit einem Stundenten neben ihm, der sich als Phillipe vorgestellt hatte.

Phillipe machte einen recht sympathischen Eindruck und schien ebenfalls neu zu sein. Wenigstens hatte er schon eine Person gefunden, mit der er sich möglicherweise anfreunden konnte.

Trowa hatte er noch nicht bemerkt, aber in diesem Gedränge war es auch nicht so leicht gewesen jemanden zu erkennen und es konnte immer noch sein, dass Trowa nicht diese Vorlesung besuchte.

Abgelenkt durch Phillipes Erzählungen, die wirklich interessant klangen, vergaß Quatre sein Vorhaben noch einmal die Gesichter der einzelnen Sitzreihen abzusuchen, um möglicherweise Trowa zu finden.

Und als kurz darauf der Professor eintrat und mit der Vorlesung begann, hatte er alle Mühe dieser zu folgen, denn schließlich besaß er mehr oder minder nur Grundkenntnisse in der französischen Sprache.

Während Jaque sich neben Trowa von den beiden nervigen Weibern zulabern ließ, schweiften Trowas Blicke weiter durch den Raum. Schlussendlich wurde er auf eine Person weiter vorne aufmerksam.

Diese blonden Haare, sie erinnerten ihn unweigerlich an Quatre. Aber Quatre konnte weder Französisch, noch war er hier in Frankreich. Er halluzinierte. Das war reines Wunschdenken.

Dennoch ließ er den Blick auf der Person ruhen und als diese wenige Sekunden später den Kopf leicht drehte und lachte, sog er zischend die Luft ein.

Dort saß Quatre, allerdings war er völlig verändert. Was zum...?

Was hatte er mit seinen Haaren gemacht und warum unterhielt er sich, scheinbar auf Französisch, so flüssig mit dem Typ neben ihm? Warum war er überhaupt hier? Und warum wusste er selbst nichts davon?

Fragen über Fragen, doch die hektischen Gedankengänge Trowas wurden jäh unterbrochen, als der Professor eintrat, eine kurze Begrüßung an sie richtete und die Vorlesung begann.

Seufzend versuchte Trowa der Vorlesung zu folgen, aber seine ohnehin schon verwirrten Gedanken, waren mit Quatres plötzlichem Erscheinen noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt worden. Er schaffte es kaum sich zu konzentrieren, geschweige denn, sich Notizen zu machen, so, wie er es eigentlich hätte tun sollen...

Er beschloss den Blonden nachher irgendwie abzufangen, um mit ihm zu reden.

* * *

...:::::Japan:::::...

Seufzend drehte sich Heero zu dem schlafenden Duo und beobachtete dessen friedliches Gesicht im Schlaf.

Sie lagen zusammen in einem gemütlichen, breiten Bett.

Leider nicht ihr eigenes, denn sie befanden sich in einem Love-Hotel.

Augenscheinlich hatte Heeros Vater einen Verdacht, was seine Beziehung zu Duo anging und so hatten sie, auf den Rat seiner Mutter hin, ein Zimmer in einem der zahlreichen Love-Hotels in Tokyos Innenstadt gemietet.

Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte seine Mutter ihm dies mitgeteilt und erwähnt, sie habe von Anfang an bescheid gewusst.

Heero wusste, dass dies keine dauerhafte Lösung war, aber er hatte sich gewünscht seinem Vater würde erst später auffallen wie es wirklich um die Interessen seines Sohnes stand.

Er hatte gehofft, dass, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, er bereits sein Studium in der Tasche hätte und möglicherweise auch schon einen festen Job. Würde sein Vater seinen Verdacht jetzt bestätigt sehen, fände er sich schneller auf der Straße wieder als ihm lieb war. Und wahrscheinlich wurde er dann auch enterbt.

Er hatte zwar nicht vorgehabt sich auf seinem Erbe auszuruhen, aber ohne Job und finanzielle Unterstützung, wäre es schwer eine Wohnung zu mieten und sich selbst zu versorgen.

Außerdem wollte er Duo nicht mit seinen familiären Problemen belasten. Duo hatte in dieser Richtung schon genug mitgemacht.

Zwar hatte seine Mutter den Anschein erweckt, dass sie sie unterstützen würde, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater auch das früher oder später nicht mehr billigen würde. Und auch, wenn er wusste, dass seine Mutter eine starke Persönlichkeit hatte, so war ihm klar, dass sie sich schlussendlich dem Willen ihres Mannes beugen würde.

Neben ihm regte sich Duo und murmelte etwas im Schlaf, dann drehte er sich und kuschelte sich in Heeros Arme.

Sanft lächelte Heero auf Duo herab.

Duo sah einfach wunderschön aus, wie er da so lag. Die offenen Haare, wie ein Fächer, über seinen Körper ausgebreitet und ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er beobachtete Duo noch bis es hell wurde und dieser langsam wach wurde.

Grummelnd rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah dann hoch in Heeros Gesicht.

"Ohayo Hee-chan..."

"Hey.", murmelte Heero leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf Duos Stirn.

"Wie spät ist es?", wollte Duo dann wissen und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

"Erst sieben Uhr."

"Nani?!"

"Oh nein Hee-chan, ich hätte noch lange schlafen können...", beschwerte sich der Langhaarige dann.

Heero grinste amüsiert. "Nein, hättest du nicht, bis acht müssen wir hier raus sein."

"Och menno.", maulte Duo gespielt und setzte sich ganz auf.

Dann sah er Heero verschmitzt an und nahm auf dessen Becken platz.

"Naja, eine Stunde, die können wir noch sinnvoll nutzen. Was meinst du?", fragte er verführerisch und ließ sein Becken leicht kreisen, während er sich weiter zu Heero hinunter beugte und dessen Lippen leicht mit seinen streifte.

Heero sog erregt die Luft ein, als Duo sich weiterhin aufreizend auf ihm bewegte und fing als Antwort dessen Lippen mit seinen ein, um ihn tief zu küssen.

Duo ließ nun seine Lippen weiter wandern und küsste sich von Heeros Hals bis zu dessen Schlüsselbein. Dort hielt er kurz inne und nahm dann wieder Heeros Lippen in Besitz, plünderte dessen Mund.

Dann ließ er wieder von den Lippen des Kurzhaarigen ab und wanderte weiter bis zu Heeros Brustwarzen, die sich schnell erregt unter seiner Behandlung aufrichteten. Verspielt biss er kurz zu und leckte dann beruhigend darüber.

Heero stöhnte leicht und bog sich Duos Liebkosungen entgegen. Er liebte es, wenn Duo den aktiven Part übernahm und ihn verwöhnte.

Duo rutschte ein wenig auf Heeros Beinen zurück und beugte sich nun über dessen Schritt, hauchte einen Kuss auf die ihn begrüßende Spitze und brachte Heero erneut zum Stöhnen.

Er brachte nun seine Zunge zum Einsatz und lies diese einmal um die Eichel kreisen, bevor er Heeros Erregung ganz in den Mund nahm und leicht saugte. Immer wieder ließ er seine Zunge am Schaft auf und ab gleiten und brachte Heero damit dazu sich unter ihm zu winden und laut zu stöhnen.

Er spürte Heeros Höhepunkt nahen und zog sich zurück. Zwar verlangte es ihn danach Heero zu schmecken und ihn bis zum Höhepunkt zu reizen, aber er war selber schmerzhaft hart und sehnte sich nach Erleichterung.

Er führte zwei von Heeros Fingern zu seinem Mund und saugte und leckte zärtlich daran, dann führte er sie zu seinem Eingang und ließ Heero seine Finger einführen um ihn zu weiten. Er spürte kaum Schmerz, denn schließlich hatten sie erst vor wenigen Stunden miteinander geschlafen. Ungeduldig drückte er sich den Fingern entgegen und stöhnte laut, als diese seine Prostata streiften und heftige Wellen der Lust durch seinen Körper jagten.

Heero, der es kaum noch aushielt zog seine Finger schnell zurück, als er merkte, dass Duo längst soweit war und zog diesen in die richtige Position. Dann drang er vorsichtig in seinen Liebsten ein, bemüht diesem keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Als er ganz in Duo versunken war stöhnte er laut auf. Duo keuchte heftig und begann sich in stetigem Rhythmus zu bewegen, versuchte dabei immer wieder seinen Lustpunkt zu treffen und steigerte langsam den Rhythmus.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten ihren Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft ließ Duo sich auf Heeros Brust sinken und vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Halsbeuge.

Eine Weile blieben sie einfach so liegen, dann standen sie gemeinsam auf und gingen duschen.

* * *

Zu etwas fortgeschrittener Zeit am selben Tag, saßen Wufei und Treize gemütlich zusammen auf dem Balkon von Treizes Wohnung und genossen das sonnige Wetter.

Wufei schmiegte sich verträumt noch näher an Treize und genoss die sanften Streicheleinheiten, die dieser ihm zukommen ließ.

In letzter Zeit dachte Wufei verstärkt immer wieder daran, wie es wohl wäre mit dem Brünetten endlich einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse, wo er doch so unsicher gewesen war diese Beziehung einzugehen, dauerte es ihm schon fast zu lange. Natürlich war er froh, dass Treize ihm Zeit ließ, aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er sich zunehmend danach sehnte mit dem angehenden Arzt zu schlafen. Immerhin liebten sie einander.

Treize unterdessen dachte über etwas ganz ähnliches nach. Natürlich wollte er Wufei nicht bedrängen, aber es wurde immer schwerer sich zurück zu halten. Gerne hätte er gewusst wie der Chinese dazu stand, doch er scheute sich zu fragen, weil er vermutete, dass sich Wufei allein deshalb schon bedrängt fühlen würde.

Unvermittelt stoppte er seine Bewegungen und sah nachdenklich über die Dächer Tokyos hinweg.

Verwundert sah Wufei auf, als Treize seine Liebkosungen überraschend stoppte.

Treize sah nachdenklich aus und der schwarzhaarige Chinese fragte sich was ihn wohl beschäftigte.

"Was ist los?", fragte er leise.

Treize sah ihm kurz in die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nichts..."

Wufei wusste, dass er log.

"Woran denkst du? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen."

"Ist nicht wichtig. Soll ich uns noch etwas zu trinken holen?", versuchte er dann abzulenken.

Doch Wufei war jetzt fest entschlossen herauszufinden worum es ging. Er richtete sich auf und nahm etwas Abstand zu dem Älteren, damit er ihn besser ansehen konnte.

"Treize, ich weiß, dass du mit etwas verschweigst. Nun sag schon was dich bedrückt."

Treize, der nicht vorhatte seine Überlegungen vor Wufei darzulegen, schüttelte erneut den Kopf und erhob sich um nach innen zu gehen. Wufei folgte ihm hartnäckig.

"Nun sag schon! WAS IST LOS?", wollte Wufei ungeduldig wissen.

"Ich möchte es dir aber nicht sagen. Könntest du das bitte akzeptieren?", antwortete Treize eindringlich und etwas lauter.

Daraufhin musterte Wufei ihn mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck. War er enttäuscht? Oder verletzt? Treize konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber es beunruhigte ihn ein wenig, denn er wusste nur zu gut um Wufeis hitziges Temperament.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick schwieg der Chinese noch, dann sah er Treize geradewegs in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich.", meinte er dann leise, bevor er den Blick senkte, "Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

Treize schwieg, überrascht diese Worte aus Wufeis Mund zu hören, und kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, bevor der Chinese eilig die Wohnung verließ.

* * *

Resigniert setzte sich Treize auf die Couch und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

Da gestand Wufei ihm endlich seine Liebe, und was machte er? Er ließ zu, dass Wufei, eindeutig verletzt, ging.

Super Treize. Jetzt kannst du lange warten bis er dir wieder vertraut.

Dann stand er eilig auf und verließ ebenfalls die Wohnung. Er musste sofort mit Wufei reden und die Sache klären.

* * *

...:::::Frankreich:::::...

Ungeduldig stand Trowa am Eingang des Saals und wartete auf Quatre. Und er hoffte wirklich, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, denn immerhin sah die Person, von der er ausging, dass es Quatre war, so ziemlich anders aus.

Er betete innerlich, dass es sich um Quatre handelte. Ihm war eigentlich egal wie und warum der Blonde hier war, aber Hauptsache er war hier bei ihm in Frankreich.

Schon wieder völlig in Gedanken hätte Trowa beinahe den Blondschopf übersehen, der sich gerade an ihm vorbei aus der Tür drängte und auf dem Weg zur nächsten Lesung war.

Blitzschnell griff er nach dessen Arm und zog ihn ein wenig vom Gedränge weg, bevor er ihn genau musterte.

Und es WAR Quatre, daran bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr. Zweifellos sehr überrascht starrte dieser ihn nun an und er überlegte, was er sagen könnte.

"Quatre...", brachte er leise hervor. "Was machst du hier? Ich meine du...und überhaupt...seit wann sprichst du Französisch?"

Qautre war etwas erschrocken, als er so plötzlich am Arm gepackt und von den anderen Studenten weggezerrt wurde.

Als er sich dann jedoch Trowa gegenüber sah, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Dennoch wusste er aber nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Vielleicht zuerst mal entschuldigen für sein unmögliches Verhalten vor den Ferien.

"Hi Trowa.", brachte er dann leise mit, zu seinem Entsetzen, recht piepsiger Stimme hervor und lächelte schüchtern.

Dann beschloss er erst mal Trowas Fragen zu beantworten, um die ungemütliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Ich bin wegen dir hier, habe in den Ferien Französisch gelernt und möchte mich außerdem noch für mein unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen.", quasselte er dann in einem drauf los und holte kaum Luft.

Unterdessen versuchte der Franzose die Antworten mit seinen vorherigen Fragen zusammen zu bringen, um etwas Ordnung in seinen Gedanken zu schaffen.

"Aha.", brachte er dann, nicht sehr intelligent, hervor.

"Dein Outfit...ich meine..."

"Naja, glaubst du mich hätten die hier genommen, wenn ich auf meinen Bewerbungsfotos wie ein Punk ausgesehen hätte?"

"Aber deine süße Igelfrisur und die Piercings...", jammerte Trowa in bedauerndem Ton.

Quatre rollte mit den Augen. "Trowa, sein doch froh, dass ich hier bin."

Erschrocken biss sich der Winner-Erbe auf die Lippe. Er war nicht gerade in der Position solche Sachen von sich zu geben und prompt runzelte der Braunhaarige auch schon die Stirn.

"Gut, aber Japan ist deine Heimat. Wieso bist du denn hier?"

"Das sagte ich doch schon, wegen dir. Glaubst du ich halte es da drüben ohne dich aus? Ich liebe dich, schon vergessen?", antwortete der Blonde leicht ungeduldig und wollte eigentlich jetzt lieber in Trowas Armen liegen, als ewig lange Reden zu schwingen.

Verdutzt hörte der Franzose zu was Quatre da sagte und zog diesen dann kurzer Hand, als habe er dessen Gedanken gelesen, in seine Arme.

"Oh mann. Ich hab dich furchtbar vermisst, weißt du?", murmelte er dann leise, als er seinen Kopf an Quatres Halsbeuge vergrub und genießerisch den vertrauten Geruch einatmete.

"Ich dich auch.", erwiderte der Blonde leise und bemerkte entsetzt, dass seine Augen wässrig wurden. Er war wohl schon wieder tief in die Rolle des alten Quatre R. Winner zurückgerutscht.

Das sie hier mitten im Flur einer Universität standen, mit Unmengen an Studenten um sie herum, die das Verhalten der Beiden als etwas mehr als nur merkwürdig empfinden mussten, störte in diesem Augenblick keinen von beiden.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Trowa schenkte den verdutzten Mitstudenten um sie herum nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor er wieder in Quatres Augen sah.

"Also, lass uns erst mal zur Vorlesung gehen, sonst verpassen wir die noch, aber du schuldest mir noch einige Antworten und heute Nachmittag wirst du mir Rede und Antwort stehen, klar?", sagte er dann in wenig ernstem, drohendem Ton.

Quatre nickte nur und sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg, um noch rechtzeitig zur Vorlesung zu erscheinen.

TBC


	7. 7

Hope you enjoy reading!

7/?

....:::::: Japan ::::::....

Wufei saß auf einer Bank im Stadtpark nahe Treizes Wohnung.

Er dachte an das, was sich vor wenigen Minuten mit Treize abgespielt hatte.

Die Liebeserklärung war so nicht geplant gewesen und ihr Streit auch nicht. Er hatte nur wissen wollen, was Treize bedrückte, weil er sich um ihn sorgte. Aber irgendwie war das ganze wohl nicht so rüber gekommen wie geplant.

Jetzt hatte er Schuldgefühle. Treize war ja schließlich nicht dazu verpflichtet ihm alles zu sagen. Er hätte ein "Nein" akzeptieren müssen.

Und anstatt sich sofort für seine Aufdringlichkeit zu entschuldigen, hatte er lieber das Weite gesucht, weil er ein wenig überfordert gewesen war mit diesen plötzlichen Liebesgeständnis.

Na super. Dabei hatten sie nur noch wenige Tage, bevor das neue Semester anfangen würde und, bevor Treize seinen Job aufnehmen würde. Dies bedeutete zwangsläufig auch, dass sie weniger Zeit füreinander haben würden.

Seufzend starrte er ins Leere und grübelte weiter vor sich hin.

* * *

Treize hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um den Chinesen zu finden und näherte sich nun der Bank, auf der Wufei gedankenverloren saß.

Erst durch das Knirschen seiner Schritte auf dem Kies wurde Wufei aufmerksam und sah zu ihm auf.

"Hey.", meinte Treize leise und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Ein Weile herrschte Schweigen.

Doch Wufei hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu entschuldigen.

"Es tut mir leid Treize.", murmelte er leise. "Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein, ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht."

"Stimmt das, was du eben gesagt hast?", wollte der Braunhaarige nun wissen.

"Ja natürlich, es tut mir leid, dass ich..."

Treize unterbrach ihn. "Nein das meine ich nicht. Das eben, in meiner Wohnung. Hast du das ernst gemeint?"

Einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen.

"Ja, ich liebe dich.", antwortete der Chinese sicher.

Treize lächelte. "Gut. Das will ich auch hoffen."

Dann lehnte er sich leicht vor und zog Wufei zu einem sanften Kuss an sich.

"Ich liebe dich nämlich auch."

Wufei, der froh war wieder in Treizes Armen zu liegen, schmiegte sich noch näher an den andern und seufzte erleichtert und wohlig.

Er war immer noch daran interessiert zu erfahren, was Treize so beschäftigte, aber er nahm sich im Stillen vor nicht noch mal nachzufragen.

Eine Weile saßen sie entspannt auf der Bank und küssten sich hin und wieder.

Dann schlenderten sie gemütlich und sich an den Händen haltend zu Treizes Wohnung zurück.

Der Brünette haderte inzwischen mit sich. Vielleicht sollte er Wufei endlich mal klar und deutlich machen, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte mit ihm zu schlafen.

Zu Hause angekommen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Und Treize beschloss das Thema einfach anzusprechen, er würde es sowieso nicht mehr lange aushalten.

"Wufei?"

"Hm?"

"Ich habe eben darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht langsam mal Zeit ist unsere Beziehung zu vertiefen. Ich meine, es ist ja auch nicht so, dass du noch nie Sex hattest."

Wufei war nahe dran zu erröten. DAS war es also gewesen. Naja verständlich, dass es Treize zu lange dauerte, er wollte es ja inzwischen auch.

"Uh ähm, eigentlich habe ich über was ähnliches nachgedacht. Und du hast ja recht, ich hatte schon ne Menge Sex...", sagte er dann ein wenig bedrückt.

Treize hatte das Gefühl Wufei hätte es jetzt doch als Vorwurf aufgefasst.

"Ich werfe dir das ja nicht vor. Aber da wir nun schon einige Monate zusammen sind..."

"Da hast du recht, warum ändern wir das jetzt also nicht?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige dann entschlossen wissen und zog Treize zu einem intensiven Kuss an sich.

Sie drehten sich leicht.

Wufei lag nun unter Treize und ließ seine Hände über den Körper des größeren wandern.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten sich ihrer Hemden entledigt.

Treize liebkoste nun mit den Lippen Wufeis muskolöse Brust, leckte über die dunklen Brustwarzen und biss zwischendurch immer wieder zu.

Mittlererweile konnte er deutlich an seinem Bein spüren welche Wirkung seine Tätigkeiten auf den Chinesen hatten. So wanderte er langsam mit den Lippen bis zum Bauchnabel und weiter runter bis zum Bund von Wufeis Hose.

Dort stoppte er und richtete sich leicht auf, um erneut Wufeis weiche Lippen zu küssen.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging hungrig darauf ein und vergrub seine schlanken Hände in Treize Haaren. Auch er spürte wie erregt sein Liebster war und rieb sich leicht an dessen Oberschenkel.

Treize quittierte dies mit einem Lächeln und ließ seine Hände nun wieder tiefer wandern, strich über Wufeis Schritt und öffnete dann langsam und genüsslich die Hose des Jüngeren.

Wufei antwortete auf diese quälende Zurückhaltung mit einem flehenden Stöhnen und presste seinen Unterleib fester gegen Treize.

Dieser streife nun die Hose ganz von Wufeis Hüften und ließ seiner Hand über die Erregung des Chinesen streichen. Drückte manchmal etwas zu, nur um dann wieder quälend langsam die Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich an dem Schwarzhaarigen endlich so nahe zu sein und er genoss es seine Fingerspitzen über die helle, weiche Haut gleiten zu lassen.

Er sah zu Wufei hoch. Die Wangen leicht gerötet, die hellroten Lippen leicht geöffnet und einzelne, dunkle Strähnen, die sich aus Wufeis Zopf gelöst hatten und bläulich schimmerten.

Wufei war einfach wunderschön. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, noch mehr als sonst.

Als sich die Augen des Chinesen öffneten und ihn dunkle, schwarze Onyxe anfunkelten, vor Lust verschleiert, fühlte Treize eine unbändige Liebe.

Sanft lächelnd küsste er Wufeis geschwollene Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er dann in Wufeis Ohr und spürte, wie dieser erschauerte und sich näher an ihn schmiegte.

Dann glitt er mit seinen Händen zu Treize Hose, um sie zu öffnen und sie ihm langsam auszuziehen.

Als er dann die warme Haut Treizes an dessen intimster Stelle streichelte, stöhnte er leise und tief. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Besser als mit allen One-Night-Stands seines Lebens und auch besser als mit Zechs.

Treize ließ sich nun vollends auf Wufei gleiten und ihre Erektionen berührten einander, was beiden ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Dann blickten sie sich einen Moment still an.

"Ich habe leider nichts, um...", warf Treize ein.

Wufei lächelte nur und nahm zwei von Treizes Fingern und führte sie zu seinem Mund.

Er umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge, saugte und leckte sanft daran...und Treize verstand.

Er stöhnte leise und führte dann seine Finger zu Wufeis Öffnung, strich kurz vorsichtig daran entlang, bevor er sie in ihn drückte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte laut und bog sich der Berührung entgegen, öffnete dann seine Augen und sah Treize an, eine stumme Bitte darin.

Der Ältere zog seine Finger wieder zurück und legte sich zwischen Wufeis Beine, hob dessen Becken leicht an und positionierte sich.

Und auf Wufeis zustimmenden Blick hin, versenkte er sich mit einem Stoß tief in seinem Geliebten, brachte diesen zum stöhnen und musste an sich halten um nicht sofort hemmungslos und fest in diese warme Enge zu stoßen.

Erst als Wufei seine Hüften gegen ihn bewegte, stieß er fester, ausholender zu.

Das Zimmer füllte sich mit Keuchen und lautem Stöhnen, welches sich zu leisen Schreien wandelte, als sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

* * *

Heero und Duo waren mit Heeros Auto zur Küste gefahren und gingen am Strand spazieren.

Duo sah Heero nachdenklich von der Seite an. Der sonst schon so stille Japaner war heute noch schweigsamer als sonst und hatte seit sie los gefahren waren nicht ein Wort gesagt.

Der Langhaarige konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Heeros Vater hatte sie gestern in einem recht intimen Moment erwischt und Heero empört eine Frist von zwei Wochen gesetzt um auszuziehen. Er wollte nichts mehr mit diesem, seiner Meinung nach, missratenen Sohn zutun haben.

Duo war entsetzt gewesen, doch Heero hatte ihm versichert, dass sein Vater jedes Wort so meinte wie er es gesagt hatte.

Duo wusste worüber sein Freund nachdachte. Wahrscheinlich plante er schon, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Allerdings hatte seine Mutter ihm finanzielle Hilfe zugesichert und wäre Duo an Heeros Stelle, würde er sie sofort annehmen. Heero haderte noch mit sich, ob er annehmen sollte oder nicht.

Duo seufzte lautlos und blieb stehen.

Heero warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu und sah ihn dann fragend an.

Duo lächelte leicht, es war zu niedlich, wenn Heero so überfahren aus der Wäsche guckte, und hauchte dem größeren einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Woran denkst du, Hee-chan?", wollte er dann wissen, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

Heero schwieg noch einen Moment.

"An das, was meine Mutter mir angeboten hat, ich..."

"Heero, du musst ihre Hilfe annehmen, ich weiß wie schwer es ist neben dem Studium arbeiten zu müssen und...", unterbrach Duo und plapperte einfach drauf los.

"Duo!", versuchte Heero die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes wieder zu erlangen.

"Ich habe auch vor ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Ich habe nur überlegt, dass wir dann auch eigentlich zusammen ziehen könnten, oder? Ich meine, natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Perplex sah Duo Heero an. Das war...unglaublich was Heero da vorschlug.

"Meinst du das ernst Hee-chan?", fragte er zögerlich.

Der Größere nickte, "Natürlich.", und zog den Langhaarigen an sich, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und sah ihm dann wieder in die Augen.

"Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt, oder?"

Duo nickte langsam und umarmte Heero dann heftig. Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen.

"Klar ziehe ich zu dir. Wir können nonstop Sex haben.", grinste er dann verschmitzt und Heero lachte laut.

Das war typisch Duo.

Aber er liebte diesen Baka nun mal.

"Gut, dann suchen wir uns eine Wohnung die groß genug ist und eine schöne Lage hat."

"Klar, alles was du willst Hee-chan!"

Und in einer deutlich besseren Stimmung als zuvor, schlenderten sie den Strand entlang zurück zu ihrem Auto.

* * *

.....::: Frankreich :::.....

Grummelnd schlug Quatre die Augen auf und nahm einen Moment seine Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahr.

Dann wurde er sich der angenehmen Wärme neben sich bewusst und kuschelte sich näher an den Körper hinter sich.

Trowa hatte ja bei ihm geschlafen.

Der Atem des Franzosen kitzelte ihn im Nacken und ein Arm von Trowa hatte sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen.

Es war schön so aufzuwachen...und die Nacht war auch nicht schlecht gewesen.

Sie hatten eine Menge nachzuholen und Quatre konnte kühn behaupten, dass sie es während der letzten Wochen an jedem nur erdenklichen Ort der Universität getrieben hatten.

Er grinste und machte sich dann vorsichtig von Trowa los, um ihn nicht zu wecken und verschwand unter der Dusche.

Quatre war gerade dabei sich einzuseifen, da wurden seine Hände durch die eines anderen ersetzt und streichelten über seinen ganzen Körper.

Verwöhnten seine empfindlichsten Stellen und brachten ihn zum stöhnen.

Heiße Lippen legten sich auf seinen Nacken und saugten leicht daran.

Quatre wusste er würde hiernach einen neuen Knutschfleck zur Schau stellen können.

Aber im Moment genoss er einfach nur die nun fordernden Hände, die sich um sein steifes Geschlecht legten und langsam pumpten.

Er wimmerte leicht, wollte, dass sich die quälenden Hände schneller bewegten und ließ sein Becken kreisen.

Ein Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, als Trowa seine Erregung an seinem Hintern rieb und sein rechtes Bein leicht anhob, um besseren Zugang zu haben.

Quatre stützte sich voller Erwartung an der Wand ab und bot sich Trowa an.

Dieser nahm das Angebot sofort an und versenkte sich mit einem Stoß tief in Quatres Enge.

Es dauerte nicht lange und einige gezielte Stöße an der richtigen Stelle und das schnelle Pumpen brachten Quatre zum Höhepunkt, ließ ihn seine Muskeln anspannen und trieb so auch Trowa über die Klippe.

Also sie sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatten, drehte Quatre sich grinsend um.

"Wir sollten wohl die Duschkabine der Liste der ungewöhnlichen Orte, an denen wir es schon getrieben haben hinzufügen, oder?"

Trowa küsste ihn stürmisch und murmelte dann gegen Quatres Lippen, "Klar, tu das.", während er ihn wieder und wieder küsste.

Der Blonde ging leidenschaftlich auf das Spiel ihrer Zungen ein und schmiegte sich enger in Trowas Umarmung.

Dann lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir die erste Vorlesung nicht verpassen wollen.", murmelte Quatre an Trowas Halsbeuge.

"Hast ja recht."

Wenig später liefen sie Händchenhaltend und frisch geduscht und angezogen durch die Gänge, um zu ihrem Vorlesungssaal zu gelangen.

"Hast du eigentlich schon die Briefe an Wufei und Duo verschickt?"

"Noch nicht, mach ich heute. Ich wollte eh stoppen gehen. Außerdem hab ich einen coolen Tatoo-Laden gesehen, vielleicht lasse ich mir eins stechen. Was meinst du?"

"Als Ersatz für die fehlenden Piercings? Immer doch."

Quatre grinste nur.

TBC

A/N: Ok, schlagt mich ruhig, weil ich die Szene mit Heeros Vater nicht beschrieben habe. Aber, nachdem ich sie zweimal umgeschrieben hatte, hab ich es einfach weg gelassen.

Ich hab außerdem den Eindruck, dass dieser Teil hauptsächlich aus Lemon besteht, korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre

Ansonsten, wie war's? Annehmbar? Grottig? Schreibt nen Kommi, ja?

Ja ne,

svea-chan


	8. 8

...::::: Japan :::::...

Heero und Duo waren seit einigen Tagen damit beschäftigt ihre neue Wohnung zu renovieren.

Bad und Küche waren inzwischen mit Fliesen ausgestattet und alle anderen Zimmer mit Parkettboden.

So waren die Beiden im Augenblick dabei ihr zukünftiges Schlafzimmer mintgrün zu streichen. Denn Duo hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass jedes Zimmer in einem anderen Farbton gestrichen werden sollte.

Heero fügte sich gerne Duos ausgefallenen Wünschen. Ihm war klar, dass mit dem Einzug in diese Wohnung für Duo ein völlig neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen würde

Der Langhaarige pfiff unterdessen fröhlich vor sich hin und verpasste der Zimmerdecke einen Anstrich

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war das Zimmer endgültig fertig und die Beiden gönnten sich eine kurze Kaffeepause, bevor sie zum letzten Zimmer, dem Wohnzimmer, übergehen würden.  
"Puh! Ich bin echt erledigt. Neben der Uni auch noch die Schufterei hier. Uns bleibt gar keine Zeit mehr für uns selbst.", schnaufte Duo und nippte an seinem heißen Kaffee.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Dann grinste er.

"Echt heavy, was dein Vater letzten Monat abgezogen hat, oder Hee-chan?"

Heero lächelte leicht als er an diese Szene zurück dachte.

"Mmmm..., da hast du recht. Aber ich hatte mit so was schon gerechnet. War genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte."

* * *

Flashback

Heero und Duo hatten sich endlich von den langweiligen Gesprächen mit Heeros Vater loseisen können und lagen nun, eng ineinander verschlungen, auf Heeros Bett.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwiderte Duo den leidenschaftlichen Kuss Heeros und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch dessen kurzes, wildes Haar. Verwuschelte es so noch mehr.

Küssend und einander sanft streichelnd wälzten sie sich auf den blauen Laken des geräumigen Bettes.

Völlig in ihr Tun versunken, bemerkten sie weder die Schritte auf dem Flur, noch das ungeduldige, sich mehrmals wiederholende Klopfen an der Tür.

Erst als selbige heftig aufgerissen wurde, schraken die beiden auseinander und lösten ihre Umarmung.

Duo versuchte hastig seine Kleidung wieder zu richten, da Heero sie ziemlich durcheinander gebracht hatte, und setzte sich auf.

Doch zu spät.

Die Person im Türrahmen hatte genug gesehen, um daraus ihre Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Zu allem Unglück war es nicht Heeros Mutter, denn die wusste ja von ihrer Beziehung und auch keiner der Angestellten.

Nein, es war...

"Vater...", brachte Heero mühsam hervor und der Langhaarige schluckte.

Heeros Vater schien um seine Beherrschung zu ringen. Mit entsetztem Gesicht stand er immer noch im Türrahmen und hatte scheinbar einige Mühe seine Wut im Zaum zu halten.

Erst als er sich soweit wieder gefasst hatte, schrie er los:

"WAS ist hier los Heero?! Erkläre mir das!!", verlangte er und unterstrich dies mit einer harschen Geste in Duos Richtung, so, als wolle er Duo die Schuld für alles geben.

Heero ärgerte sich darüber und stand auf. Er wollte auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem Vater sein.  
Er hasste es zu anderen aufzusehen.

"Das siehst du doch, oder?", fragte er herausfordernd.

"Was Ich SEHE ist an Abartigkeit nicht zu überbieten! Also, ich warte. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" "Ganz einfach, Vater. Ich bin schwul. Und Duo ist mein Freund. Und abartig ist daran rein gar nichts!", antwortete Heero mit eiskalter, ruhiger und gefasster Stimme.

Duo warf einen schnellen Blick zu Heero.

Warum muss Heero ihn noch provozieren?

Doch Heero hielt dem angeekelten Blick seines Vaters, den dieser auf ihn und Duo warf, eisern stand. Er verzog keine Mine. Auch nicht, als sein Vater einige Schritte auf ihn zu machte und mit der Hand zum Schlag ausholte.

Hinter dem Schlag steckte die ganze Wut seines Vaters und die Wucht dahinter ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite rucken.

Besorgt kam Duo ein paar Schritte näher und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Heeros rote Wange. Sanft streichelte er darüber.

"So etwas ab...ABSCHEULICHES will ich hier nie wieder sehen, Heero!!! Du bist verlobt. Wie kommt es, dass du dir einen Typen nimmst?! Hast du nicht genug Auswahl bei den Frauen?", tobte Mr.Yuy ungehalten weiter.

Heero schloss nur resignierend die Augen und blickte dann seinen Vater wieder unverwandt an. Das Pulsieren in seiner Wange nahm er kaum wahr.

"Ich sage es dir noch einmal, Vater! Ich. Bin. Schwul! Es könnten Hunderte Frauen an mir interessiert sein und ich würde Männer bevorzugen. Glaubst du etwa Duo ist der Erste!  
Seit meinem 15.Lebensjahr ist mir klar, dass ich auf Kerle stehe. Aber um so etwas zu merken, müsstest du deinen Sohn schon kennen!"

Das war zu viel. Duo merkte sofort, dass Heero den Bogen überspannt hatte. Man konnte regelrecht sehen wie es in dessen Vater brodelte. Dennoch schien der sich immer noch zu beherrschen.

"Gut! Treibe ruhig weiter deine widerlichen Spielchen. Ich gebe dir Zeit bis du eine Wohnung gefunden hast. Und dann, ...will ich dich hier nie wieder sehen. Eine Schande für die ganze Familie ist das!!!"

Heeros einzige Reaktion bestand in einem Schulterzucken.

Was hatte sein Vater erwartet? Das er Duo die Schuld gab? Das er alles abstritt? Er empfand viel zu viel für diesen langhaarigen Baka, als das er ihm das antun würde.

"Würdest du Duo und Mich dann wieder alleine lassen? Wir waren beschäftigt."

Seinem Vater fehlten die Worte. Mit geballten Fäusten und verkniffenem Gesicht verließ er das Zimmer. Allerdings nicht, ohne die Tür laut zuzuknallen.  
Duo grinste.

"Er hat dich rausgeworfen."

"Ich weiß. Aber das war es mir wert."

Erneut versanken sie in einem sinnlichen Kuss, das Ereignis vor wenigen Minuten war schon vergessen.

Flashback End

* * *

Quatre und Trowa saßen gemütlich im Flugzeug nach Tokyo. 

Es waren Semesterferien und sie freuten sich ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen.

Allerdings hatten sie keinem etwas davon erzählt, es sollte eine Überraschung sein.

Wohnen würden sie bei Quatres Eltern.

Aus Briefen wussten sie, dass Wufei und Treize zusammenlebten, und das auch Heero und Duo ein gemeinsames Appartement hatten, weil Heero von zu Hause ausgezogen war.

Die genauen Umstände waren aus Duos Brief zwar nicht hervorgegangen, aber sie hatten bereits einige Vermutungen darüber angestellt.

Wufei war inzwischen mit dem Studium fertig und hatte geschrieben, dass er eine Anstellung in einer Praxis bekommen habe.

Duo und Heero waren in ihrem letzten Jahr an der Uni und ihren Briefen nach zu urteilen kamen sie gut voran.

Wie es schien hatte Heero bereits eine Stelle in Aussicht und auch Duo hatte eine Anstellung abgesichert, wenn er mit dem Studium fertig war.

Duo hatte in einem Brief durchblicken lassen, dass es Probleme mir Heeros Vater gab und Quatre vermutete, dass der reiche Japaner deshalb ausgezogen war.

Trowa hatte ihm da nur zustimmen können und jetzt freuten sie sich erst mal auf das Wiedersehen mit ihren Freunden.

* * *

Frustriert stand Wufei auf dem Balkon ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung im westlichen Viertel Tokyos. 

Das Essen stand fertig auf dem Herd und er wartete nur noch auf Treize.

Der hätte schon längst wieder da sein müssen. Es war schon nach 20.00Uhr und Treize war nicht zu erreichen. In der Praxis war er nicht mehr und wenn er es über Handy versuchte ging immer nur die Mailbox dran.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sie durch ihrer beider Arbeit nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten, aber normalerweise aßen sie wenigstens abends gemeinsam.

Oft blieb nicht mal Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten, da sie beide immer recht müde ins Bett fielen, wenn sie einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatten.

Und auch dafür hatte Wufei Verständnis.

Aber nicht für Treizes Fehlen heute.

Schließlich war heute Treizes Geburtstag und er hatte ein großes Abendessen mit mehreren Gängen und Dessert vorbereitet. Dafür sogar extra früher Feierabend gemacht.

Er hatte gehofft heute einen schönen Abend mit dem Brünetten zu verbringen und über das Wochenende vielleicht noch einmal etwas schönes gemeinsam zu unternehmen, da sie sonst für so etwas fast nie Zeit hatten.

Er beschloss einen neuen Versuch zu starten und rief erneut auf Treizes Handy an.

Wieder nur die Mailbox.

Wo war er bloß?

Enttäuscht beschloss Wufei das Essen Essen sein zu lassen und nahm sich seine Jacke.

Würde er eben noch einen Spaziergang machen und das Essen später aufwärmen, wenn Treize dann zurück war.

* * *

Müde betrat Trieze spät nachts seine und Wufeis Wohnung. 

Wie kamen seine Kollegen bloß auf die Idee eine Überraschungsparty für ihn zu schmeißen?

Leise ging er durch den Wohnungsflur zur Küche und machte Licht.

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, weil ihn das helle Licht blendete.

Dann riss er eben diese, überrascht und erschrocken zugleich, weit auf.

Auf dem Herd standen einige Töpfe und Pfannen und ein Blick in einen der Töpfe genügte, um festzustellen, dass das Essen nicht angerührt war.

Scham befiel ihn.

Im Laufe der Party hatte er gar nicht mehr an Wufei gedacht.

Und auch nicht daran, dass sie den heutigen oder, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, den gestrigen Abend zusammen verbringen wollten.

Vorsichtig ging er zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und öffnete leise die Tür.

Wufei lag in seiner Hälfte des Bettes, die Decke fest um sich geschlungen, und schlief.

Der Chinese war um halb Elf wieder zu Hause gewesen und hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Trieze bereits da war.

Doch dem war nicht so gewesen und nach einer weiteren Stunde endlosen Wartens hatte er sich müde und traurig ins Bett gelegt.

Treize beschlichen Schuldgefühle, als er den friedlich Schlafenden so betrachtete.

Er hätte lieber einen ruhigen Abend mit Wufei verbracht, als mit seinen, zum Teil recht aufdringlichen, Kolleginnen.

Vor allem, weil sie doch nicht oft Zeit füreinander hatten.

Mit schlechtem Gewissen zog er seine Kleidung aus und legte sich hinter Wufei ins Bett.

Vorsichtig, um diesen nicht zu wecken, legte er seine Arme um den schmalen Körper und zog ihn an sich.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Gähnend schlug Wufei am Morgen die Augen auf und wunderte sich im ersten Moment über das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust. 

Dann fiel ihm wieder der gestrige Abend ein, und das dieser rein gar nicht so gelaufen war, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Ein schneller Blick zu Treizes Betthälfte ließ eine neue Welle der Enttäuschung durch seinen Körper rinnen.

War der Brünette etwa gar nicht nach Hause gekommen?

Müde schlurfte er in die Küche und wollte gerade Tee aufsetzten, als sich von hinten zwei muskulöse Arme um ihn schlangen.

Also war Trieze doch da.

"Morgen.", murmelte dieser leise an seinem Ohr und ein Schauer durchlief den Schwarzhaarigen, als er Treizes warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte.

Dann verspannte er sich leicht, was Treize natürlich nicht entging.

Vorsichtig drehte er Wufei zu sich herum und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Du hast dir solche Mühe mit dem Essen gemacht und ich habe dich über diese blöde Party völlig vergessen."

"Party?"

"Ja. Von meinen Kollegen. War nicht besonders toll und ich musste mir ständig meine angetrunkenen Kolleginnen vom Hals halten."

Wufei runzelte die Stirn.

"Das ist natürlich keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich nicht gekommen bin. Es tut mir leid.", fügte er schnell hinzu.  
Wufei seufzte leise und lehnte sich dann in Treizes Arme.

Er war ihm nicht wirklich böse.

"Schon gut. Dann haben wir heute eben ein etwas ausgefalleneres Mittagessen."

Treize küsste Wufei erleichtert auf die Stirn und umarmte ihn.

Als sie sich lösten, grinste Wufei anzüglich.

"Ich finde, du solltest dich angemessen bei mir entschuldigen."

Treize erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Und an was hattest du da gedacht?"

Wortlos zog Wufei ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Einige Stunden später, musste Treize lächelnd für sich feststellen, das ein Tag im Bett mit Wufei mitunter zu den angenehmsten Dingen gehörte, die er sich von seinem Geburtstag erhofft hatte. 

Sie hatten beschlossen morgen ans Meer zu fahren und dort in der Nähe einen Tisch in einem Restaurant reserviert.

Zufrieden kuschelte er sich näher an den schlafenden Chinesen und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Unterdessen landeten Trowa und Quatre auf dem Tokyoter Flughafen...

TBC


	9. 9

9/?

Duo schritt zufrieden durch jedes Zimmer ihrer Wohnung.

Endlich war alles fertig. Die Möbel, Pflanzen...es fehlte an nichts.

Und Heeros Mutter hatte sie großzügig, aber auch ganz bestimmt nicht ohne Gewissensbisse, unterstützt.

Leise trat Heero hinter seinen langhaarigen Freund und umarmte ihn.

"Und? Zufrieden?"

Duo legte seinen Kopf auf Heeros Schulter und tat als müsste er angestrengt nachdenken.

"Nein, nicht ganz...", sagte er verschmitzt und grinste, was Heero aber nicht sehen konnte.

"Und was fehlt dir?", fragte der Kurzhaarige verdattert.

Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Duo alles so gefiel wie es war.

"Ich zeigs dir. Komm mit.", verkündete der Langhaarige fröhlich und zog Heero hinter sich her.

Sie stoppten vor dem Schlafzimmer.

"Oh nein. Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass dir der Grünton doch nicht gefällt..."

Duo lachte.

"Oh doch, der gefällt mir. Aber..." Er hielt absichtlich inne, um Heero auf die Folter zu spannen.

"...wir haben das Bett noch gar nicht eingeweiht.", fügte er in anzüglichem Ton an.

Auf Heeros Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln. So eins von der seltenen Sorte.

"Ach so ist das.", hauchte er in Duos Ohr, während er mit seinen Lippen sanft über Duos Hals strich.

Duo erschauderte, als ihn Heeros Atem im Nacken kitzelte.

Heero küsste nun sanft seinen Hals und Nacken und saugte ab und an verstärkt an einer Stelle.

"Hey...Vampir...", beschwerte sich der Langhaarige nur halb ernst.  
"Hmm...ich dachte du wolltest es so!?"

Duo musste lächeln. Diese Wohnung hatte einen ganz bestimmten Vorteil.  
Heero musste sich gar nicht mehr verstellen. Er benahm sich den ganzen Tag über wie Duo es am liebsten hatte.

Er war sanft, sagte liebevolle Dinge oder das er ihn liebte, sie tauschten viele Zärtlichkeiten aus...

Und ihr Zusammenleben klappte bisher ausgezeichnet.

Sie teilten sich Dinge, die im Haushalt anfielen und verbrachten ihre freie Zeit meist gemeinsam in ihrer Wohnung.

Weder er noch Heero hatten oft das Bedürfnis auszugehen.

Immer noch lächelnd drehte Duo sich schließlich um und hauchte einige kurze Küsse auf Heeros Lippen.

Vorsichtig zog er mit den Zähnen einige Male daran und verschloss dann Heeros Mund wieder mit seinen Lippen.

Heero streichelte seinen Rücken und zog ihn näher an sich. Dann bekam er Duos Zopf zu fassen und löste das Haarband.

Als Duo es bemerkte gab er ein leichtes Knurren von sich, löste allerdings nicht den Kuss.

Zufrieden fuhr Heero mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Haarpracht des Langhaarigen und ließ seine Lippen von dessen Mund bis zum Kinn und über den Hals wandern.  
Duo stöhnte leise auf und gab Heero mehr Spielraum, indem er den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

"Hmmm..." Heero seufzte zufrieden. Für so etwas hatten sie wirklich in letzter Zeit kaum Gelegenheit gehabt. Und er hatte es vermisst Duo so nah zu sein.

Ein Glück, dass heute Samstag war. So würden sie viel Zeit füreinander haben. Denn schließlich war in der Wohnung nichts mehr zu erledigen.

Langsam und sich immer noch küssend bewegten sie sich auf das Bett zu. Vorsichtig ließen sie sich darauf sinken, als Duo schon mit seinen Kniekehlen gegen die Kante stieß.

Knopf für Knopf legte Heero Duos gebräunte Brust frei und verteilte leichte Küsse darauf. Nur langsam wanderte er wieder nach oben und liebkoste die Brustwarzen des Langhaarigen.

Sanft leckte und saugte er an den sich aufrichtenden Knospen und blies leicht seinen Atem darüber. Entlockte Duo damit ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Duo vergrub unterdessen seine Hände in Heeros Haar und lehnte sich den Berührungen entgegen.

"Hmmm...Hee-chan."

Genießerisch gab er sich sämtlichen Gefühlen hin und schloss die Augen.

Es war so lange her, dass sie einmal Zeit für sich gehabt hatten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Heero hatte auch Duos Hose ausgezogen und sich seiner eigenen Kleidung entledigt.

Nackt legte er sich zwischen Duos Beine und genoss das Gefühl von dessen weicher Haut an seiner.

Küssend rieben sie ihre Becken aneinander und erregten sich somit leidenschaftlich immer mehr, bis Heero glaubte verglühen zu müssen, wenn er noch länger warten müsste.

"Duo...ich..hnnn...", stöhnte er laut und grub seine Finger in Duos Haare.

"Hee-chan...bitte...", keuchte Duo zwischen einigen schnellen Atemzügen und warf dann wieder den Kopf in den Nacken.

Heero verstand sofort. Sachte spreizte er Duos Beine etwas weiter und führte seine Finger zu dessen Eingang. Rieb leicht daran entlang, bevor er sanft einen seiner Finger in Duos heißer Enge vergrub. Dort sofort nach diesem bestimmten Punkt suchte.

Duo bäumte sich auf und streckte sich Heero entgegen.

Es reichte ihm nicht nur Heeros Finger zu spüren. Er wollte ihn ganz. Jetzt.

"Heero, bitte...ich will dich so sehr...", stöhnte er heiser.

Heero zögerte nicht länger.

Er glitt zwischen Duos weit gespreizte Beine und positionierte sich, bevor er mit einem kräftigen Stoß eindrang.

Duo schrie kurz auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Lust strömte in heißen Wellen durch seinen Körper und er krallte sich in Heeros Rücken fest, als dieser begann sein Becken in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen vor und zurück zu stoßen.

Immer tiefer drang Heero in den Langhaarigen ein und veränderte ein wenig den Winkel, um besser Duos absoluten Sweetspot erreichen zu können.

Duo verging Hören und Sehen, als Heero zusätzlich zu den Stößen begann sein Glied im Takt zu pumpen und zu streicheln.

"Ich...liebe dich...", brachte Duo lächelnd unter Stöhnen und Keuchen hervor.

Heero erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll und küsste wieder Duos Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Dann spürte er Duos Muskeln, die sich heftig um sein Glied zusammenzogen, als dieser mit einem kurzen Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam.

Noch zwei mal versenkte er sich in dem bebendem Körper unter ihm, bis es auch ihn über die Schwelle riss.

Erschöpft schmiegten sie sich aneinander und dösten ein wenig vor sich hin.

* * *

Sonntag Abend klingelte bei Treize und Wufei das Telefon.

Die beiden unterbrachen gestört ihre Liebkosungen und Wufei stand mürrisch auf, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

"Ja.", knurrte er in den Hörer.

Dann...

"Quatre! Was? Hier in Japan? Seit wann?" ...

"Ja, natürlich gern. Morgen Abend?" ...

"Ja klar, okay. Und Trowa ist echt bei dir? Ist ja klasse!" ...

"Habt ihr schon Heero und Duo bescheid gesagt?" ...

"Gut. Geht klar. Ich freu mich, bis morgen."

Immer noch verblüfft legte Wufei auf und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.

Treize Blick war fragend und Wufei berichtete.

"Quatre und Trowa sind tatsächlich hier. Ich frag mich nur, was sie uns sagen wollen. Quatre wollte nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken."

"Das werden wir dann schon sehen.", murmelte Treize.  
Auch er freute sich darauf die beiden wieder zu sehen.

Dann wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schwarzhaarigen Chinesen zu.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", wollte er lasziv wissen als er Wufei wieder an sich zog.

Der Chinese lächelte verführerisch.

"Ich denke, etwa hier...", hauchte er und fing Treizes Lippen mit seinen ein.

Der Brünette konnte ihm da nur zustimmen.

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Abend fragte Heero sich zum hundertstem Mal, warum er sich gerade von Duo im Eiltempo durch die Stadt schleifen ließ, um zu diesem Restaurant zu kommen, in dem sie sich mit Quatre und den anderen treffen wollten.

"Duo. Jetzt hetz doch nicht so. Wir haben genug Zeit und Trowa hat doch gesagt, dass sie eine Weile hier bleiben werden."

Doch der Langhaarige ignorierte seine Einwände und schleifte ihn weiter.

Geschlagen seufzte Heero auf und ließ sich weiter ziehen.

Da war ja doch nichts zu machen. Seit Duo gestern Abend am Telefon gehört hatte, dass Quatre und Trowa in Japan waren, war er zappelig und konnte es kaum noch erwarten die Zwei zu sehen.

Bei Duos Tempo hatten sie das kleine, gemütlich anmutende Restaurant schnell erreicht und traten nun gespannt durch die Tür.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren weder Wufei und Treize, noch Trowa und Quatre schon da und Duo setzte sich an den Tisch, der für sie reserviert worden war.

"Duo.", grummelte Heero genervt, weil dieser immer noch herumzappelte.

"Jetzt bleib doch endlich mal still sitzen. Sie werden ja sicher bald kommen und außerdem sind wir zu früh."

Duo enthielt sich jeden Kommentars und verschränkte schmollend die Arme.

Heero rollte bloß mit den Augen und führte sich die Speisekarte zu Gemüte, um sich schon einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Gute zehn Minuten später - Duo hatte die ganze Zeit über weitergeschmollt - betraten auch Wufei und Treize das Lokal und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Wufei bemerkte Duos Stimmung und warf Heero einen entsprechenden Blick zu.

"Er schmollt bloß.", ließ Heero verlauten und erntete ein Schnauben von Duo.

Heero rollte erneut mit den Augen und ging nicht weiter darauf ein, während der Chinese einen Blick mit Treize wechselte.

Eine viertel Stunde später, pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit, betraten nun auch besagter Franzose und sein blonder Freund das Restaurant.

Freudig erhoben sie sich, um sie zu begrüßen und Duo schien ganz vergessen zu haben, dass er ja eigentlich schmollte und stürzte sich auf Quatre, um ihn zu umarmen.

Der schaute zunächst etwas verwirrt, lachte aber dann.

Trowa hingegen begrüßte sie etwas weniger enthusiastisch mit Händedruck und nur bei Heero mit einer kurzen Umarmung.  
Besonders lange lagen sich Wufei und Quatre in den Armen.

Natürlich würde der Chinese es nie zugeben, aber sein Stiefbruder hatte ihm wirklich sehr gefehlt.

Und schließlich saßen sie alle am Tisch und bestellten bei einer eifrigen Kellnerin ihre Getränke.

Duo überhäufte Quatre und Trowa mit Fragen zum Essen und zum Alltag und ließ erst mal keinen von ihnen zu Wort kommen.

Heero, der Duo zwar verstehen konnte, aber jetzt eigentlich der Meinung war, dass es mal reichte, saß schweigend daneben und versuchte das ewige Geplapper seines Freundes zu ignorieren.

Wufei grinste in sich hinein, als er Heeros mehr als genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
Alles war beim Alten. Duo redete bis zum umfallen, Heero war wie üblich genervt davon und die anderen saßen daneben und amüsierten sich darüber.

Treize hingegen war einfach nur froh den Abend mit Wufei und seinen Freunden verbringen zu können und lächelte vor sich hin.

Erst als das Essen kam und Duo somit zwangsläufig vom Reden abgehalten wurde, konnten sie sich dem eigentlichen Thema, dem Grund ihres Treffens, zuwenden.

Heero, der schon ziemlich gespannt war, war froh, dass Duo endlich still war.

"Also, was wolltet ihr uns denn nun eigentlich wichtiges sagen?", sprach er das Thema direkt an.

Sofort waren ihrer aller Blicke neugierig auf Trowa und Quatre gerichtet.

"Das interessiert mich jetzt aber auch.", fügte Treize hinzu.

Der Blonde grinste Trowa an. "Willst du, oder soll ich?"

"Mach du, du brennst schon ewig darauf es ihnen zu sagen."

Quatre nickte und räusperte sich.

"In Ordnung. Also zuerst mal heißt es jetzt nicht mehr Winner und Barton, sondern nur noch Barton.", gab er lächelnd Auskunft.

Erstauntes Schweigen. Selbst Duo hielt den Mund.  
Heero war der Erste, der nachfragte. "Was? Ihr seid..."

"Ja, in Europa sind gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen erlaubt. Das wird zwar hier nicht anerkannt, aber es sollte hauptsächlich symbolisch sein."

Verblüfft sahen sie Quatre an. Niemand hätte sich vorstellen können, dass Quatre, ausgerechnet ihr freiheitsliebender Ex-Punk, mal heiraten würde.

Auf Trowas Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln, als er in die erstaunten Gesichter ihrer Freunde blickte.

Quatre grinste. Genau so hatte er sich ihre Gesichter vorgestellt.

Dann fuhr er fort mit seiner Erklärung.

"Wir beide haben beschlossen, dass wir wieder nach Japan ziehen werden. Das letzte Semester ist bald vorbei und wir haben uns schon nach einer Wohnung umgesehen."

Jetzt meldete sich auch Duo wieder zu Wort.

"Und was ist mit dem Krankenhaus von deinem Vater, das du übernehmen wolltest, Trowa?"

Nun grinste auch der Franzose.

"Mein Vater hat hier in Japan eines der Krankenhäuser in Tokyo übernommen und mir angeboten, dass ich es übernehme, sobald mein Studium beendet ist. Er mag Quatre, und er wollte, dass er nicht in einem völlig fremden Land leben muss, nur um mit mir zusammen zu sein."

Sie alle schwiegen noch einen Moment, um diese Neuigkeiten zu verdauen.

Dann hob Treize sein Glas.

"Na dann kann man ja wohl nur gratulieren."

Die anderen taten es ihm nach und hoben ihre Gläser um dem Paar zuzuprosten.

Nur Duo hatte noch etwas zu meckern.

"Mensch Quatre, ihr hättet uns ruhig zu der Hochzeit einladen können."

Der Blonde lachte. "Und dann? Ihr hättet alle herfliegen müssen, das kann ich schließlich nicht verlangen."

Die anderen und auch Duo stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein und sie verbrachten noch einen schönen Abend zusammen.

* * *

Auf dem Nachhauseweg spät abends sah Duo Heero nachdenklich von der Seite an.

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, weil sie sich mit den anderen unterhalten hatten, aber er fragte sich, ob Heero möglicherweise ernsthaft wütend sein könnte, wegen seines Benehmens.

Vorsichtig griff er nach dessen Hand.

"Heero?"

"Hmmm.", brummte dieser nur.

"Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte der Langhaarige kleinlaut.

Ein überraschter Blick traf ihn.

"Nein! Wie kommst denn darauf?", wollte Heero verblüfft wissen und blieb stehen.

"Na ja, ich meine...wegen meinem Verhalten vorhin...und so...", druckste Duo herum und blickte zu Boden.

Heero grinste. Wie niedlich. Duo war ja richtig süß, wenn er Schuldgefühle hatte.

"Baka.", war alles was Heero dazu sagte, als er den Kleineren auch schon in seine Arme zog.

Vorsichtig hob Duo seinen Blick. "Dann bist du nicht böse?"

Heero lachte. "Warum sollte ich? Du hast dich nicht anders benommen als sonst auch..."

"...und ich war wie immer genervt davon. Normal also."

Nun grinste auch Duo wieder und legte seine Arme um Heeros Nacken, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen,

"Na warte, dass gibt Rache...", murmelte er gespielt ernst.

Dann legten sich seine samtweichen Lippen auf Heeros und sie versanken in einem liebevollen Kuss.

Insgeheim musste Duo feststellen, dass er sich vor wenigen Jahren nicht erträumt hätte, dass es mal so sein würde wie jetzt.

Er hatte gute Freunde, war fast mit dem Studium fertig und was das wichtigste war, er hatte Heero. Einen verständnisvollen, unglaublich lieben Freund, der ihn liebte.

Er konnte Quatre verstehen.

Auch er konnte sich seine Zukunft nur mit Heero vorstellen...

Fin


	10. 10

10/10

ooOoo Epilog ooOoo

- 6 Jahre später -

In einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus am Rande Tokyos ging es hektisch zu.

Quatre konnte das Geschenk für Heero und Duo nicht finden und sie waren spät dran.

"Trowa! Wo zum Teufel ist das verflixte Geschenk? Ich hatte es ins Wohnzimmer gelegt."

Angesprochener kam nun ins Zimmer und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht Liebling. Bist du sicher, dass du es hier irgendwo hingelegt hast?"

"Ja.", knurrte der Blonde und suchte weiter Regale und Schränke ab.

"Ist der Kleine wenigstens startklar?", wollte er dann ungeduldig wissen.

"Ja, Jaque wartet schon ungeduldig. Er freut sich die Zwillinge wieder zu sehen."

Trowa war sich nicht sicher, ob Quatre ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, aber er sagte nichts weiter.  
Er verstand zwar nicht, dass Quatre so eine Hektik verbreitete - seiner Meinung nach hatten sie genug Zeit - aber er wollte den Blonden nicht noch aufregen.

Kurz darauf kam Jaque, ihr vierjähriger Sohn, vorsichtig ins Zimmer und guckte fragend zu Trowa hoch.

"Was macht Daddy da, Dad?", wollte er dann, seinen braunen Plüschteddy an sich drückend, wissen.

"Er sucht das Geschenk für Heero und Duo, Kleiner.", antwortete Trowa bereitwillig und hob Jaque auf den Arm.

"Das, was auf dem Schrank im Flur liegt?", fragte der Kleine und sah Trowa aus großen, blauen Augen an.

Trowa ging ein Licht auf und er seufzte erleichtert.

"Quatre, hast du es nicht auf den Schrank im Flur abgelegt?"

Der Blonde schlug sich auf die Stirn,  
"Natürlich." und verschwand dann im Flur.

Kurz darauf rief er ungeduldig nach ihnen.  
Trowa grinste seinen Sohn an und verdrehte die Augen, was Jaque zum Lachen brachte.

"Komm Kleiner, dein Daddy hats eilig."

Jaque grinste verschwörerisch zurück.

Als sie schließlich zu Quatre nach draußen kamen, zog Trowa diesen an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.  
"Darum liebe ich dich so, Schatz."

Quatre sah ihn verständnislos an.

"..., weil du dich immer so süß aufregst."

Quatre schüttelte nur den Kopf, küsste den Braunhaarigen aber ebenso sanft zurück, bevor er in den Wagen stieg.

"Ich liebe dich auch. Und jetzt drück aufs Gas."

Trowa lachte nur.

* * *

- in Yokohama -

Zufrieden stand Duo in der Küche ihres Hauses und betrachtete das Essen, welches er vorbereitet hatte. Seit dem Morgen stand er in der Küche und er fand das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen.

Gut. Die Gäste konnten also kommen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch eine Stunde bis zur vereinbarten Zeit hatte und so gesellte er sich zu Heero ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich bin fertig. Schläft die Kleine noch?"

"Hm. Tief und fest. Eine echte Maxwell.", grinste Heero und zog Duo auf seinen Schoß.

"Wir haben noch eine Stunde.", murmelte er leise gegen Duos Hals, während er leichte Küsse darauf verteilte.  
"Und die Kleine schläft noch.", fügte er verschmitzt hinzu.

Duo kicherte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Heeros Hände verschwanden gekonnt unter Duos Shirt und streichelten dort die warme, weiche Haut.

Es fiel Duo schwer sich von diesen verlockenden Berührungen zu lösen.

"So gerne ich das jetzt auch fortführen möchte, aber ich will nicht schon wieder duschen müssen."

Heero seufzte.

"Dann nicht. Einen Versuch war's wert."

Aber Duos Einwände hielten ihn nicht davon ab Duo wieder an sich zu ziehen und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Nur küssen, mahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

Später heute Abend würden sie noch genug Zeit haben, um das hier zu vertiefen...

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde mit dem Auto von Heero und Duo entfernt suchte Wufei nach seinen Söhnen.  
Er wollte die Zwillinge noch in die Wanne stecken, bevor sie los mussten.

"Wo sind die Jungs, Treize? Ich wollte sie noch baden, bevor wir fahren."

Treize küsste den Schwarzhaarigen kurz, zart auf den Mund.

"Die Zwei sind im Dojo und trainieren. Ein Bad kann ihnen sicher nicht schaden.", lächelte er.

Beim Dojo angekommen beobachtete Wufei sie eine Weile beim Training und lächelte vor sich hin.

Ryo und Shen waren die Söhne seiner Cousine, doch die Behörden hatten sich an ihn gewand, nachdem seine Cousine und ihr Mann bei einem Unfall tödlich verunglückt waren.

Er hatte nicht gezögert die damals Einjährigen zu sich zu nehmen und Treize hatte sie bereitwillig adoptiert.

"Hey Daddy!", riss Shen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, "Ich bin viel stärker als Ryo, guck!"

Wufei sah zu wie Shen seinen Bruder mit einer Reihe gezielter Schläge und Tritte außer Gefecht setzte.

Ryo sah bedrückt aus und hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

"Ich finde ihr beide seit gleich stark. Du beherrschst die Schrittkombination nur schon etwas besser als Ryo, Shen."

Sofort strahlten Ryos Augen wieder.

Wufei stellte - nicht zum ersten Mal - fest, dass Shen aussah wie eine jüngere Kopie von ihm selber. Auch Ryo hatte das schwarze glatte Haar, aber seine Augen waren im Gegensatz zu Shens himmelblau und nicht schwarz. Die musste er eindeutig von seinem Vater haben.

"So, kommt ihr zwei. Wir sind heute eingeladen und ich will, dass ihr noch badet."

Grummelnd und nörgelnd folgten ihm die Beiden. Aber er wusste nur zu gut, dass es schwer sein würde sie wieder aus dem Wasser zu bekommen, wenn sie einmal darin waren.

Zufrieden stand der Chinese kurze Zeit später im Flur und lauschte dem Geplansche der Beiden.

Von hinten schlangen sich Treizes Arme um ihn und er genoss seufzend die liebevollen Streicheleinheiten und Küsse.

Erst als die Berührungen fordernder wurden, versuchte er sich von ihm zu lösen.

"Treize. Nicht hier..."

"Warum nicht?" Wufei hatte Mühe eine Antwort herauszubringen, da Treizes Hände unerbittlich in seinen Schritt wanderten.

"Weil die Kinder...uns...hören...könnten."

"Tun sie nicht, die sind beschäftigt.", murmelte Treize leise an Wufeis Ohr, während seine Hände dessen Schritt jetzt intensiver bearbeiteten.

"Uh...Treize...nicht..."

"Du musst nur leise sein."

"Das sagst du...aah...so leicht..."

Geschickt brachte der Brünette den Chinesen näher und näher an seinen Höhepunkt heran. Und Wufei vergrub seine Hände in Treizes Haar, unterdrückte mühevoll eine tiefes Stöhnen, als er schließlich zum Höhepunkt kam.

Zwar ging sein Atem immer noch recht schnell, aber das hielt ihn dennoch nicht davon ab sich bei Treize zu beschweren.

"Verdammt! Jetzt muss ich mich wieder umziehen. Ungerechtigkeit!", grummelte er vorwurfsvoll.

Angesprochener lächelte unschuldig und ignorierte das säuerliche Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Es hat dir doch gefallen."

"Und du hättest dich sowieso noch einmal umgezogen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Wufei knurrte. "Gut, dann hol du Ryo und Shen aus dem Wasser, während ich mich umziehe und such für die Beiden etwas vernünftiges zum Anziehen raus."

Mit einem "In Ordnung." verschwand Treize im Bad.

Wufei grinste und wünschte ihm innerlich viel Spass. Ohne nass zu werden würde er das Bad garantiert nicht verlassen.

Rache war bekanntlich süß.

* * *

Wenig später saßen alle gemütlich bei Kaffee und Kuchen und unterhielten sich, während die Zwillinge und Jaque in einer Ecke des Zimmers selbstvergessen spielten

und die kleine Nanami-chan vergnügt zwischen den Beinen der Erwachsenen herumkrabbelte und hin und wieder jemanden liebevoll in die Wade kniff.

Es wurde ein langer, aber schöner Abend für alle...

ooOoo Ende Epilog ooOoo

* * *

->Die Namen Shen und Ryo sind beide von den japanischen Wörtern für "Drache" abgeleitet. "Shen" kommt von Shenlong!  
Erschien mir passend, weil Wufei öfters als Drache bezeichnet wird... 


End file.
